


you're all mine

by Falconangel



Series: if you love me let me know [2]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Beck is a highschool student and lives with his mother and father a simple life.but everything starts to change when a new kid comes to town he seems nice but has questionable personality traits.at the same time Beck starts to get notes and gifts from a stalker. first it doesn't seem much but quickly becomes more like an obsession till the point where 'you belong to me and i will take you' is a everyday note.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so of course another au because i don't know how to stop  
> i got this idea from listening to the song come near me by massive attack
> 
> i hope you guys like it and lease remember that english is not my first language
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own Tron 
> 
> however i do own my OC mr Northhearts ( though that is kind of obviously)

Beck, a 16 year old boy with dark brown hair was walking down the rainy and grey road. January made everything always seem so depressing. The pine trees were high and smog was sounding the mall mountain town. 

 

He was heading home from another day at school. Nothing interesting had happened. His friends, Mara and Zed had told him some things about the new kid that had moved to town. They had talked about how to himself he was and somewhat came over as rude though Mara had preferred the term ‘mysterious’. Beck did not blame the kid at all. If he had to move from a big great city to a boring mountain town where nothing ever happened he’d be pissed off too. 

 

Just as he was making his way though the older part of the town that held lots of abounded buildings he heard something move behind him. When the boy turned around he saw a kid about his age stand in front of him. The kid was wearing a dark brown leather coat with underneath it a hoody from witch he had pulled it far over his face. He was about a year or two older and had light tanned skin with deep brown eyes that looked very dark. The boy was also a lot taller than Beck and was standing just a little bit too close to him. just enough for Beck to smell the cigarette.

 

“You dropped something” the boy spoke, putting out his hand showing a small pocket survival knife. Beck didn’t really respond he was to occupied with the kids face. There were scars on it and in his neck some tattoos were showing. The kid looked back into Beck’s eyes retuning the inspecting gaze. His eyes were deep and it send shiffers down Beck’s spine. It felt like he could read him. every thought Beck had and every move he was going to make. Like the kid could just take him apart right there on the spot. He didn’t seem to mind the long lasting eye contact. But Beck did,

 

The young boy looked down at the others hand after breaking the intense gaze. His pocket knife how the hell did that get out of his bag? “yes, that’s… mine” Beck picked it up from the others hand but the kid’s hand stayed in place, it just tuned to the side ready to shake Beck’s. “the name’s Cyrus.” 

 

“Beck, aren’t you that new kid?” Beck said while shaking Cyrus’s hand.

 

“yhea, I am mind if I join you? We live next to each other, walking alone would be a shame.”

 

There was something creepy about this kid but Beck didn’t really like going off of first looks, so he allowed it. “sure”

 

“thanks” Cyrus said while smiling. “you are my first friend here you know?”

 

Beck internally frowned at that statement. It was a little early to for them to be called friends. “oh, what about you friends from the city?”

 

“I didn’t had friends there. Am not good at people.”

 

Beck let out a little laugh “and me?”

 

“you are different.”

 

“seems kind of a bold statement sins we just met”

“no really I have seen you around. You are 16, bisexual and liked by a lot of people. You live in the house next to mine and exercise a lot because your dad is and ex-military. You want to be a mechanic when you grow up. Also you are miser Northhearts favorite student and basically only get A’s in his class even if you fail for a test and blue is your favorite color.” The boy looked up and down inspecting the kid’s looks. “you look good in it.” He said while pointing at Beck’s beloved navy blue hoodie.

 

Beck blinked at everything the kid just told him. wow Cyrus really did know a lot about him.

 

“oh, well… ehm yhea I don’t know why he does that… I guess he just really likes me. But you know a lot about me.” Beck stated. It was true though, Mr Northhearts did always give him an A and made sure Beck was secure and save. Often gave Beck special treatment as well. But this kid should not know so much about him, though his eyes were… were the eyes the reason he knew everything? Could he really read Beck’s mind?

 

“oh yhea sorry about that, it wasn’t meant to creep you out it’s just… am bad at making friends. I want to know a lot about people but scare them away. That why is chose you to talk to.” Cyrus sounded as if he had trouble with talking about making friends but his face lightened up when he spoke out those last words. “you are different and like me, kind of” 

 

“oh, eh thank you?” Beck blushed. This kid was straight forward with what the thought and Beck couldn’t yet decide if that was a good thing yes or no. “so you like the new school? Except for the students.” He said trying to build up a conversation with the kid as they started to walk towards their homes. “yhea it is pretty good. Better than my old one. Math still sucks but I like biology also the teachers seem more chill here. Except for Mr Northhearts, I apologize to say but he is set off easy. Oh and the guy that teaches math? Clu? He hates me.”

 

Beck laughed loudly “yhea Clu… he hates everyone. But you only have him for one class personally I think his favorites are worse. Specially Tesler.”

 

“The tall kid? That acts like he owns the place? He’s annoying but what did he do to piss YOU off?”

Beck lowered his head. Bullying, gossiping, making him late, letting friends turn against him, making his life a living hell that only takes a break when he is home. “Not…much, so… how was this better than your own school?”

 

Cyrus noticed he sudden tense by Beck but didn’t want to look TOO pushy on their first meeting so just answered Beck his question. “this one doesn’t smell like cheese”

 

“what? I need to know this story” Beck said. Cyrus pleased to see him smiling again. “oke so the senior year kids thought it would be funny, as a joke for their exams to hide these ‘chocolate eggs around the school. However they were made of cheese and of course they hid them well. They were harder to find back ten hide so we didn’t find back the majority of them…”

 

Cyrus continued his story though out their way home and by the time they got to the houses both of the boys were laughing. “I don’t believe you.” Beck spotted the boy next to him. Cyrus might have started out a little off. But he was so nice, and a hilarious story teller. “yes it is and after that of course we ran but Mike got himself stuck in the trash can so in the end we did get caught. But that was all worth it though. Would defiantly do it again.”

 

Beck was happy that the long way home hadn’t been as boring as he first thought it was going to be, and that he had made an amazing new friend. He looked up at his home he was standing now in front of. “well looks like I have to go… I will text you as soon as I get my phone recharged. But before you go, I want to know.” Beck said turning to Cyrus. 

 

“know what?” Beck could know everything. Cyrus would tell him anything he wanted to know.

 

“well you know so much about me what about you. Apart from your cheese school.”

 

Cyrus laughed before answering happily. “Cyrus 17 years old, gay and disliked by a lot op people. My parents are not around anymore and I live with my uncle now. I train, a lot. Mister Northman hates me and I don’t know yet what I want to become, probably something with pictures.” 

 

Beck gave him a soft smile “sounds good. Well see you tomorrow, and don’t forget to bring your history books.”

 

“goodbye, and I won’t” Cyrus assured his best friend 

 

……………………

The man walked down the cold stairs to the basement until he reached a heavy metal door. He opened it with the key around his neck and once inside smiled happily at the hundreds of pictures at the wall. “it was good to see you today, sweetheart. Blue looks good on you.” The man started putting on the candles and made the bed with navy blue sheets humming to the melody of come near me. “your blue hoodie matches your eyes.” The man continued to talk to the pictures on the wall as if they were a real person. 

 

“soon I will be able to talk to you, truly talk to you. I finally found a way, a way to express how much you mean to me. It is risky but I need to show you. Finally show you how much I care.” He said as he let himself fall on the big bed and take off one of the pictures of the wall. He smiled while gently touching the face on the picture stroking it with his thumb. “I love you, my Beck.”


	2. knowing your enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a dubble update today because like i said  
> sometime i don't know when to stop  
> so ihope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think of it

Beck was running late the next morning. His slept though his alarm and hadn’t put together an outfit for the next day. The boy accepted the fact he was going to look homeless and tried all day and just gaped a black pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and his blue hoodie from the floor. Beck had no time for his hair and just rushed down the stairs. When he came in the kitchen he grasped breakfast and the lunch money his mom had laid down ready for him. 

 

Yori worked early hours and sometimes really late ones so she was never home when he left the house or came home but she was the best mother there was, Beck was sure of it. And well for his dad, he was a cob so often away late at night but was still protective over Beck. They were amazing and honestly he couldn’t wish for better parents.

 

When Beck walked over to the front door he saw his father talking to a boy about his age. And he was trying to kill him with his eyes.

 

“Beck” the boy said smiling. Cyrus. “I was just… talking to your father.” 

 

Beck could see Tron roll his eyes at Cyrus’s words. “Beck, you never told me you’d talked with the new kid.” Tron spoke slowly and his dad was giving him the old ‘when you get home you are so dead’ look. True when the news came in that someone from the city came living in the house next door Tron had expressed how displeased he was with it. And when he’d seen the kid it had gotten worse. Tattoo’s, who has one at HIS age? And now the boy was Beck’s friend.

 

He just smiled and nodded. “yhea well, we are coming too late. See you tonight” Beck said quickly trying to avoid any more conversation between to two. It was obvious that Cyrus knew the man disliked him. It was also very obvious that Cyrus seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was disliked. As if he liked mocking Tron.

 

Beck just stepped out the door and walked next to Cyrus towards school. “I don’t think your father really likes me” Cyrus said with a soft smirk on his face. “don’t take it personal, he can be very protective and is not a big fan of… people from the city’s”

 

“I don’t take it personal. Don’t worry.” Cyrus gave Beck a light smile. Cyrus was a really chill person to be around. He almost didn’t take anything the wrong way and gave off a strong leader vibe. “Don’t we have PE today?” 

 

Beck hummed confirming Cyrus’s statement. “Good I’m looking forward to being on a team with you.” Beck looked at the boy next to him. He probably hadn’t been to any PE classes on their school yet. “it is if you are in for a ball in your face.” 

 

He gave Beck a strange look “that sounds oddly negative for someone like you.”

 

“I used to like it. But then Tesler came and this new PE teacher… things aren’t much fun anymore.” Beck looked down. first it hadn’t been much just another pushy ‘Alpha’ kid on the playground who tried to find out where he stood. But then he’d decided that his place was to be on the top and he had for some reason taken special interest in Beck. “You really don’t like this kid, do you” Cyrus said, this time sounding much darker. “I do not. But hey uhm, I kind of noticed and you don’t have to answer but… do you smoke?” Beck asked trying to change the subject of his head bully as fast as he could.

 

Cyrus narrowed his eyes for a bit before smirking again. Oh go those eyes they felt all over him. “yes, I do. Smell’s that strong?” 

 

“No, am just not used to it. Not a lot of people here smoke and the air is normally quite clean so… you notice fast.”

 

Cyrus nodded. People here would know immediately if he had smoked, Good to know. In the city he’d never cared to take note of such thing. Everyone smoked and the teachers didn’t care but here people had already shown to be more discreate. “probably didn’t help with your father did it?” Cyrus laughed. Beck was happy Cyrus could smile about it all. “he’s normally a lot worse. So you got off good” 

 

He hummed at that. Was that what you would call good? 

 

They talked some more before reaching the buss stop. There were just a few stops in the town and the school was all the way in the valley. Beck didn’t really feel like getting up extra early in the morning just to walk all the way. He might love the few but it didn’t go beyond that. Beck did, however liked walking home. It gave him time to be around nature more. 

 

When they stepped on the bus the young boy tensed. Tesler was sitting way more to the frond than usual and Beck would need to pass him to get to the empty seats. Cyrus laid a hand on his shoulder. “problem?” he whispered in the boy’s ear. Beck didn’t say anything and just kept on walking towards the end of the buss.

 

Tesler had taken notice of Beck as well. He was sitting wide watching Beck like a hunter looking at his prey. “made a new friend?”

 

He kept his head down trying to avoid a argument with the older kid. “leave me alone Tesler” 

 

The older kid grasped Beck’s and pulled the kid towards him. “Now that’s not nice. What would Bothi say? oh wait, that bitch is already gone. Don’t you want to join him?” Tesler said smiling.

 

THAT MONSTER, how dared he say his name. after what his family did. Beck looked extremally angry at Tesler but also started to tear up. The strong grip of Tesler was broken by Cyrus who dug his nails into The bullies wrist “hey let go you-“

 

Cyrus pulled his arm in the wrong direction. “Be happy I don’t break it. You touch him again I will” with that said he let go of Tesler’s arm and walked with Beck towards the end of the bus. When they sat down Cyrus pulled an arm around Beck protectively. “are you oke? Who’s Bothi?”

 

It took a moment for Beck to catch his breath and to take a moment from not bursting out in tears before leaning into Cyrus. “a friend” he whispered. “he-he’s… “ Beck didn’t finish, and he didn’t need to. He knew exactly what that meant. “how did it happen?”

“Cancer.” Beck answered. “there was a cure but…” he wend quiet for a second. Not sure how to put it without making an overdramatic story about it. “Tesler’s parents work in the politics. They passed a bill to ban the treatment.” 

 

The boy’s eyes widened at hearing the words. Beck lost his friend because those people banned a cure for a decease? And now their son was bullying the kid who lost one of his best friend with it? Oh this kid was dead. 

 

Cyrus kept an eye on Tesler for the rest of the ride. The bully himself was to occupied with his wrist to be looking at the guy stalking him. He’d also kept Beck under his arm for the rest of the ride. Witch Beck was thankful for. Most people often didn’t know what to do when a person started to have a panic attack or started crying. He was glad he’d made a friend who did.

 

The last buss stop is where Mara and Zed came in and their eyes immediately fell on the couple. Cyrus near the window and Beck leaning on him talking about something they couldn’t hear.

 

“You never told us you made a new friend, Beck” Mara said as she and Zed sat down in the booth in front of them. Beck had a new friend and it wasn’t just any kid but the new kid. Mara was extremely happy to see the mysterious Stanger from up close. The boy introduced his friends to each other. Cyrus seemed to have a slight urge to vomit when Zed talked but seemed to like Mara. The four of them talked for the entire bus ride to the school and while walking towards class. The whole time Cyrus had had an arm around Beck, claiming him. It was odd but it was also Cyrus so he let it slip. All he wanted to think about is class and allowing his mind to go as far away from Tesler as possible.

 

Walking into class Mr Northheart was waiting by the door greeting his students. “Ah Beck, it is so nice to see you again. I was almost starting to worry you’d might not attend today.” The man spoke like a snake but had a gentle smile on his face. Though Cyrus had noticed that that had appeared the moment he saw the young boy. “Sorry for running late often.”

 

The man leaned into Beck’s space for a bit. “oh no need to apologize. I’m used to it by now. besides, you are on time today though I can see that was by luck?” the man pointed out Beck’s uncombed hair and sleepy outfit. The boy just smiled and walked with his friends into the classroom and seated in their front row window sided places. The best in the class closest to the teacher. Cyrus watches the man with narrowed eyes he didn’t like the way he’d talked to Beck. Or the fact that he stood so close to him. He had to make sure to keep an eye on Mr Northheart.

…………………..

 

The man woke up in his own bed after leaving the room late. His pretty boy had distracted him from the time and wend to his own bed rather to late. He didn’t mind though. Beck could have all the time of the world and everything in it.

 

He turned over to the night stand with his first picture of them on it. “good morning sweetheart. Slept well?” the man watched the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the picture. “hmmm well I guess we are going to find out soon aren’t we darling? Today is a special day and I’m excited. You will get your first gift, and note. I hope you like it just as much as I love you.” The man placed a kiss on the picture of Beck and stood up getting a shower and then dressing himself. He kept talking to the picture about how beautiful he was. Soon he could say it to the real version. Or at least write it. 

 

Not say it. Not yet. Oh but he was going to be his.


	3. it's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really like working on this fic   
> there is not much action in this chapter but honstly i think i will update again in one or two days most
> 
> enjoy

Borns- Past lives

 

...............

 

 

Beck and Cyrus sat together during all of the classes they had and lunch. Cyrus was happy with the attention he’d gotten from Beck and enjoyed their time together as much as he expected it to. However there was one down point to all this.

 

His friends

 

Now Mara was actually a nice person. She grows on you and is easy to adapt to. Zed on the other hand was annoying the hell out of. Calling him Cy and acting like they had been friends for years. Cyrus wouldn’t mind his disappearing. Sadly the idiot was glued around Beck and wouldn’t take a moment for himself. The only moment of the day was when they were walking to the changing room for PE.

 

When him and Beck were walking though the hallway to PE Cyrus asked something he’d noticed all day. “Beck”

 

The boy looked up at his new friend who was watching the walls closely. “yes?”

 

“what are those posters for?” Cyrus asked while pointing at the wildly decorated posters that hung all across the school. 

 

Beck lowered his head a bit. “oh, those.” He said with a small voice. “those are the posters for the new years gala. It’s kind of like prom, but our school does it at the beginning of the semester to ‘strengthen the bond between the students.’ It’s not much really.” 

 

Cyrus could hear Beck trying to talk it down but didn’t really know why. Beck seemed the type to go out and yet backed off from what seemed to a kid that came from the city’s, the only party in town. If this had something to do with Tesler he was going to break both of the bully’s arms, slowly.

 

“Sounds fun, are we going? “ the older boy asked him confidently. “well… yhea. You are expected to make an appearance.” Beck said still trying to lose the subject. Cyrus was going to find out why.

 

When they arrived in the dressing room they started to change in a quiet corner of the room. They continued talking until Cyrus took his hoodie and black shirt off, revealing his tattoos. Beck immediately stopped talking and became noticeably quiet. As did the major part of the room. 

 

Cyrus was extremely muscular with a strong six-pack and big tattoos cover his strong arms and chest. On his arms he had a few buildings tattooed and his chest was covert for most part by the image of a big ying-yang themed dragon. It didn’t take long for the older boy to notice the attention he was getting but only had interest in the attention and praise of one, Beck. The boy was staring at his tattoos following it’s lines across his body. “like them?” the student asked with a smirk on his face.

 

Beck was woken up from his daydreaming and turned red immediately when he’d realized he’d been staring at Cyrus’s his boy like some art work. “N-no I-I just… you have a lot of tattoos. Th-they look good.” The boy bowed his head down. Why had he been staring at him like that?

 

“We-we don’t see a lot of tattoos here. The only time I have ever seen someone with tattoos was when we were on vacation when I was little.” Beck explained, hoping that it would make it all better somehow. 

 

Cyrus leaned into Beck’s personal space “I’ll take it as a compliment. You look good yourself.” He said with that smirk on his face. That damn smirk that fit so well with his eyes. Beck just got redder. 

 

The young student just focused on getting dressed in his gym clothes. A blue short sleeve body-fitting shirt and a pair of Black jogging pants. Cyrus, again was dressed in all Black. A black short sleeve shirt with black jogging pants. 

 

Cyrus’s arms were visible this way and everyone could see his tattoos. While walking into the hall Beck couldn’t help but look at them. The older boy hadn’t lied when he’d said he trained a lot. This was also being noticed by a lot of other students. Beck could hear some of the girls talking about ‘omg look at him, his tattoos. That’s so hot’ it gave the boy a feeling of anger in his chest. Not wait, jealousy. But why did he feel jealous? Of course girls were going to talk about Cyrus. He was good looking. Still Beck didn’t like them talking like that.

 

Cyrus had noticed his Beck’s unease and started walking closer to him. “I’m starting to feel like an animal.” The older student mumbled towards his friend. Beck just laughed. “Didn’t kids from the city also stare?”

 

“Not really, I wasn’t the only one with tattoos. In my town the majority had them.”

 

“oh” Beck responded. Life in the big city’s seemed so different. It made Cyrus look so mature already, the way he carried himself around, the way he talked, his tattoos…

 

PE had been murdering for the entire class. Apparently their gym teacher had seen Cyrus’s mussels as a challenge and invite to testing how much he could take, because ‘he needed to be strong with those arms’. And he was really. Cyrus had been able to keep up with everything without breaking a sweat. The rest of the class however… did not. Though it was good for something, a lot of people started to get respect for the new student and Cyrus was passed almost every ball during dodgeball. He seemed to be starting to find his place in the class order. But Tesler wasn’t a fan of how high Cyrus his status had became in just one PE class.

 

And naturally, he was going to react all his anger towards Beck.

 

When class was over Beck had told Cyrus he still needed to grab something from his locker before he would join him again for the walk home. The young boy quickly took his books out of his locker and closed it again. He was actually looking forward to walking home with Cyrus. The man had something to him. Something Beck hadn’t seen before. He had this flirty close style but also was sweet and protective. And (witch he was never going to say to Cyrus’s face) he was handsome. The first boy from witch Beck could say he found attractive and felt close to in something else than a friendship way. Apart from Cutler, But he hadn’t been more than a summer vacation crush. 

 

When Beck closed his locker and turned around he saw the last person he wanted to walk into. Tesler. 

 

The boy lowered his head and tried to walk past the bully and his friends but Tesler blocked him. “Where do you think you’re going bitch.”

 

“Leave me alone Tesler” Beck tried to sound brave. He could actually take the bully himself or at least outrun him. But Tesler was surrounded with friends of his and Beck was tired from the PE class. “No” Tesler said while taking a step closer. “I haven’t taken you back for what your little boyfriend did on the buss, yet.”

 

Beck took a step back trying to figure out his chances of getting out but Tesler and his ‘friends’ were blocking the entire hallway. This wasn’t good. Tesler had beat up Beck before, often actually. All because he was the one to stand up to the boys bullying but with that had made himself a big target. Beck remember the horrible things Tesler yelled while beating him up too. Things about Bothi, about his friends and about him. Hiding the bruises from his family was the worst part, having to shut them out because Beck didn’t want them to know but with that shutting out the two who loved them so much. He didn’t want this, not again, never again. 

 

“he’s not my-“ Beck tried to change the subject.

 

“Are you calling me a lair? you are glued to him. It’s probably why Paige or no other girl wanted you. Why you are still going to the Prom night alone.”

 

Beck had kept his head down trying to let the words slide off, but that last part hit a sensitive subject. He had always been a bit insecure with his sexuality and had stayed in the closet for this particular reason.

 

Tesler stepped closer to the boy “does that hurts? To know no one wants you. That you are all a-“

 

“Actually…” The bully was interrupted and a pair of strong arms had wrapped themselves around Beck’s shoulders, holding him in a hug. “he’s my date.” The boy looked around to see his savior to find Cyrus holding him with a smirk on his face and eyes focused on Tesler. Who was, to Beck’s pleasure extremely surprised to see Cyrus. 

 

“Really?” Tesler questioned, trying to, despite this sudden information hold the upper hand in the conversation. “Yes, Oh but there isn’t a problem with that now is there?” Cyrus was enjoying this a lot. “Would be a shame if anyone found out you were homophobic. With who are you even going?”

 

Tesler felt obviously attacked by that question and was noticeably trying to avoid it. “none of your business, now I suggest you step aside, punk.”

 

Cyrus started to laugh hysterically. “Punk? Really? Listen up this is what’s going to happen. You are going to leave Beck alone, forever.” The older man let go of Beck and stepped forward invading Tesler’s space. “But if you do mess with him, you deal with me too.”

 

The bully needed a moment to take in the thread he’d just gotten. Tesler was used to playing the boss and hardly any kid ever dared to just come up to him and talk like that. And he wasn’t pleased with the new kids behavior. 

 

Tesler threw his fist forward trying to strike a punch in Cyrus’s face. But Cyrus dogged and leaned into the movement grabbing Tesler’s arm and kicking his legs away from underneath him. Cyrus threw the bully as if it was nothing, against the lockers. Beck’s protector had been lighting fast and the boy could only blink and Tesler was on the ground. 

 

Cyrus turned to face the group who were left gaping for air at how fast Cyrus had taken their leader down. “anyone else?” he asked with a cocky smile on his face. Tesler’s friends shook their heads before helping him up and making their way out. Trying get away from the creep who could easily take someone the size of an adult down in one movement.

 

Cyrus turned towards Beck “you oke?” 

 

The boy nodded and gave the man a soft and gentle smile. “yes. Thank you.”

 

Cyrus walked over to Beck and handed him a book he’d dropped when Tesler had stepped forward. “good”

 

Beck nodded happily Before dropping his smile. “You didn’t have to fake going to the dance with me. It was fine honestly.”

 

The older boy stepped in and lifted Beck’s head to face him. Forcing Beck to look into those eyes. “Who said I was faking?”

 

Beck just turned redder. He probably could blend in with the red colored lockers by now. “Beck, do you want to be my date?”

 

The young boy looked into the others amazing eyes for a moment trying to let the question sink in. He thought no one in this town would ever ask him. At least no man, or girl considering no girl would probably ever want him sins he had failed so often. But he wanted to, with Cyrus so badly. Beck found himself creating a crush on the tall boy. 

 

A sweet and gentle smile reappeared on the boy’s face. “Yes, yes I do.”

 

Cyrus leaned in giving a small kiss on Beck’s cheek “then it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another suprise waiting for you at home Beck :)


	4. a sweet box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yori is sweet and pure  
> also Tron doesn't really like Cyrus
> 
> sorry for mistakes

They had been holding hands the entire way home. Cyrus had been determent on walking Beck all the way home even though their houses were right next to each other. The older boy still wanted to drop of his date on the porch saying it would be ‘good practice’.

 

Walking into the house Beck could honestly say he hadn’t felt this good coming home from school since Tesler had started going there. That was, until he saw his father standing in the kitchen with a box next to him on the table. Tron was looking angry.

 

“Hey dad” Beck said with a shy smile on his face, knowing he was in trouble. “what’s the box for?”

 

Tron narrowed his eyes “this box, is for you”

 

Beck’s nerves were pushed down by his curiosity. “for me? From who?”

 

"It doesn’t say, but it’s probably form your ‘new friend’” his dad spat out the words as if they were vinegar, reminding Beck what the real issue was.

 

“No it isn’t, Cyrus was with me all day long.”

 

“Was he now?”

 

Beck swallowed hard. Maybe not the best thing he could have said. And the fact that they were going to prom together wasn’t helping. In fact, Beck thought he was going to let his dad get more used to Cyrus before considering telling him anything around that aria.

 

“Dad please, he’s nice. Besides you always say to not judge on looks and he is not that bad.”

 

Tron sighted, wich was a sign for Beck that he was going to give him one of his long speeches again. “Beck, they’re a different kind of ‘different’.”

 

“Dad I know just, trust me oke? Just this one time.” Beck pleaded. He was 16 and his dad was still treading him like he was 10. If he wanted him to be an adult then he should trust him more.

 

“With a guy who’s full of tattoos and sends you mysterious boxes?”

 

“Dad i-. wait what? Dad I told you Cyrus was with me what makes you think he send it?”

 

Tron took an envelope form the box but didn’t open it, instead he flipped it over and read out loud for Beck to hear; “To Beck, my love. From your secret admirer.” When he finished he turned back to look at his son. Beck turned red. How did his father know about him and Cyrus going to the dance? And why would Cyrus send him a box like this?

 

“w-what makes you think he send it? I mean It is obvious a love letter so-“ Beck was trying to cover up the subject hoping that he may trick his father into letting go on the ‘Cyrus send you this box and he is going to die’ subject.

 

“Beck, I know he likes you.” Tron said to his son’s surprise. “How?”

 

Tron raised an eyebrow. It hadn’t been that hard to tell it really hadn’t been. “When I asked him what he was doing here he told me he was here for my son, the hot one with the cute cheeks.”

 

Beck blushed. Too honest words with the wrong person he just met, yes that sounded like Cyrus. Luckily for the young boy the door opened and his mom came home, saving him from Tron’s now even angrier face.

 

Yori was smiling softly when she walked into the kitchen up to her husband. “Hey honey how was work.” She said while giving Tron a kiss on his cheeks. “It was good, Beck got a box from the boy next door.”

 

Beck bit his bottom lip. It was clear that his father was not going to let him get away with this. “oh really? that’s sweet of him.” She smiled at Beck while starting to unpack the groceries she had bought on her way home. “No it’s not, I’m taking about the one with the tattoos.”

 

“Dad I told you I was with him all day long it couldn’t have been him.” Beck said while sounding a little annoyed. Why wouldn’t his father believe him?

 

“Well, have you unpacked it yet?” She said calmly. Tron and Beck looked at each other surprised for a second. No they hadn’t, the only thing they knew about it was that it was from someone who liked Beck, apparently. “Well-“ Tron started, wanting to explain why he got mad at his son for a package he got before actually looking what was inside. But he was cut off by Yori. “Oh I forgot I have another bag, I’ll get it while you two take a look on what’s inside.” She said smiling, Yori was a sweet and kind spirit and both Beck and Tron found themselves lucky to have her in their life. She made her way to the door again after giving her husband another kiss on the cheek.

 

Tron turned to Beck a little calmer now. “Go ahead, open it.” Beck stepped forward and his father handed him the letter. Tron stayed by his son’s side as he opened the package first. Beck had gotten a little nervous. After all, Cyrus HAD been with him all day so who could have send him this? It might be a prank but the handwriting on the letter looked neat so it didn’t gave away much of a prank.

 

The boy opened the package and he could even hear his father’s surprise. Inside the boy there was a big box of very luxury chocolates and a small fancy looking carefully wrapped box. When Beck opened It his mouth fell open. Inside the box here was a bracelet from budha to budha, something Beck had always wanted. It was one of the few jewelry he would actually wear because of the strong design and it reminded him of Bothi, who always wore one and had a lot of budha things at home because of his mother. He had actually tried to save up for one of these but wasn’t even half way because they were SO EXPENSIVE. No way Cyrus could have gotten it for him this was way too expensive for a kid his age to afford. But that also meant that this probably wasn’t a prank. And this was more than just sending flowers to you crush, this was something deep. How did they even know that he liked budha to budha? That was really personal.

 

Tron was looking at the bracelet in his son’s hand. Who in the world would send him this? It costed way too much to be any sort of prank and it was personal as well. “what’s written on the note.” Tron asked in a concerned voice. This wasn’t sweet is was creepy because there was little chance any kid in their town could afford this.

 

Except a kid that wasn’t from their town.

 

Beck hastily opened up the letter and read it while his father was standing close behind him with an comforting arm on his son’s shoulder.

 

Dear Beck,  
I love you and I will finally prove it. This is my first gift to you my love and certainly not the last.  
You’re amazing you know. I hope I will make you happy one day.  
I want you to know I adore you in every way and everything you do. You will be save with me.  
I hope that you will soon see that you should be mine.  
You belong to me. We belong to each other my prince.

Loves, your king

 

And with that the letter ended. Tron and Beck were both looking at the paper. Tron was trying to figure out who could have written this and scanned the handwriting and the word choice for clues. While Beck on the other hand didn’t read it over again. He started to shake and at the same time was really confused. It seemed kind of cute but at the same time a little bit creepy. Honestly Beck couldn’t decide what he was going to do now.

 

Tron took the letter out of his son’s hands. Before Beck could say anything his father spoke. “Take the bracelet away, tell your mother you only got the chocolates.”

 

“Dad i-“ Beck tried to speak but didn’t really know what to say. Was this a good or a bad thing? His father gave him a soft smile and messed up his hair a bit. “It’s oke, just don’t show it to your mother this isn’t a big deal lets not make it one. I’ll take this down to the station tomorrow and I’ll know who wrote this before the end of my shift.”

 

Beck smiled at his father’s comforting words. If he said it was going to be oke, then how bad could it be?

 

The young boy ran upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. Beck let himself fall down on his bed and took anther good look at he bracelet. It looked amazing, every detail and yet so casual. He tried it on and it fit perfectly. Not to tight not to lose. This was exactly like he wanted it, something he had wanted for so long. Beck continued looking at the bracelet when his phone rang.

 

It was an unknown number. The boy looked at it for a while before picking it up.

 

“Who is this?” Beck asked sounding as casually as he could. there was no reply for around 30 second but just as he wanted to hang up he heard a voice speak.

 

“like the gifts?” a man said with a flirty and seductive voice. Wait, was it Cyrus?

 

“Who is this?” the boy simply repeated himself.

 

“why you secret admirer of course. Do you like the gifts?”

 

Beck bit his bottom lip. This could be Cyrus. Whoever it was they were trying to flirt by the sound of the voice. “I love them, how’d you know I wanted this” Beck tried to flirt back. If this was really Cyrus then a little flirting could do no wrong. This was something for him, trying to act mysterious and calling while acting like he was someone else. Letting the boy guess. ‘Cyrus you play to much’ he thought playfully in his head.

 

The man let out a laugh on the other side of the lane, still talking with a seductive voice. “oh I know everything. But I’m glad you like them. You looked so pretty today, I can’t wait to see you again my little blue boy.”

 

“You like blue on me?”

 

“Blue looks amazing on you… wear blue tomorrow, please.”

 

Beck sat up straight in the bed again. He didn’t know if that was a really good idea. He didn’t know if this was truly Cyrus but it seemed to be so. besides basically his whole closet was filled with blue things wearing blue would just be an everyday thing. “I will. Any suggestions?”

 

It took a moment for the man to answer the question but for when he did he actually called out items that were clean in his closet ready to be worn, lucky guess? “the black skinny jeans, you know the one that shows off your curves” and with curves he probably meant ass. “And the deep navy blue shirt with the warm fluffy snow-white vest with the hood, please.”

 

“Sure, no problem” Beck said happily. He didn’t know how Cyrus knew about the vest but didn’t care. He was being sweet and Beck knew Cyrus. They were going on a date so the last thing he could do was dress nice now an then.

 

The man smiled widely at the other end of the lane. “So how did-“

 

The man was trying to create a conversation with the boy but Beck pulled his ear away from the phone as he heard his parents call. “Beck come downstairs you need to set the table.” He heard his mother yell from the living room.

 

“I’m coming” The boy yelled back.

 

Beck pulled the phone back to his ear. “hey I have to eat, see you tomorrow” He ended the call before listening to the goodbye my love the man was trying to call out so he would hear it. But Beck didn’t hear it, he just quickly made his way to the living room leaving his phone and bracelet upstairs.

 

“What an amazing box of chocolates you got.” His mother told him while smiling happily. This would do her son good. He had always been so insecure whenever people would like him or not and maybe a secret admirer was just what he needed for extra confidence. Besides it was just a box of chocolates how bad could they be?

 

Beck hummed in agreement and started setting the plates.

 

Yori wend back to her cooking while speaking to her son.

 

“Whoever it is must really, really like you.”

 

“Oh you have no idea” Beck joked back.

 

 

But she didn’t, she really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beck no don't have a conversation with that person
> 
>  
> 
> Tumbler: goldenskyrose


	5. then who? or is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Beck believes Cyrus's word on it but the stalker still doesn't give him a name and those things are indeed expensive 
> 
> ( no for real i wanted on once but they are around the $300 with ease and that is just the normal everyday vertion)
> 
> also i changed the tags because i leaving out one of the cahracters to focus on the stalker story ( not tagging the stalker because that's not really a relationship) 
> 
> enjoy

The next morning Tron was standing by the kitchen counter holding the note from the box in his hand. He had read it over and over again but nothing came to his mind. The only thing that he could use form the note was that it was neatly written. 

 

Tron sighted before taking a long sip from his coffee. He told Beck it would be fine but he couldn’t say it actually was. A gift like that wasn’t just from a high school crush. The only child that came from a family wealthy enough to afford this was Tesler. Tron put the note in his bag so he wouldn’t forget it. His son might be in trouble if what stood on the note was true. 

 

Meanwhile upstairs Beck was dressing in his black jeans, blue shirt and the white vest. It was a nice combination but the boy was still a little bit unsure if he should wear the outfit. 

 

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a knocking on the window. The young boy jumped away from the mirror he had been staring in and held his hand on his heart while looking with big eyes at the window.

 

Cyrus? 

The older boy was sitting on roof on the outside of the Left window. Beck had two in his room, one facing the backyard and one facing the other house next to his. Witch was where Cyrus lived now.

 

The tattooed boy was just casually signing Beck to open up the window like it was the most normal thing in the world. When The boy opened up his window Cyrus happily jumped into his room and gave his date a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning.”

 

Beck gave a quick smile and closed this window again. “Why the hell did you come though my window?” He asked still a little shaking from the shock. “Because your dad would slam the door in my face if I rang the doorbell.” Witch was probably true. 

 

“Yes but what do you think he is going to say when he sees you coming downstairs with me? How did you even get up there?”

 

Cyrus smirked at the thought of Tron seeing his son come down the stairs with him. “I climbed out my window and though the tree.” 

 

Beck looked outside the window. He’d almost forgotten the big tree connecting their roofs. Probably because he was used to it. Beck himself often had though of using the tree to get to the other roof as a kid but had been to chicken to do it considering there were people living there. 

 

Cyrus looked at his future boyfriend. “You look very nice today, love the deep blue”

 

Beck smiled at the man “Well of course you do. You indeed have good taste” the young boy said with a teasing voice. After that he walked over to his nightstand not staying to see Cyrus’s reaction. Beck took the bracelet out of the small box and put it on his wrist. “let’s go”

 

Walking down Beck found, to his great relief, that his dad had already taken of to work. He took some time with his breakfast sins Cyrus constantly wanted to pet his vest. “But it’s so fluffy” the older student teased after Beck told him they were going to be late. Cyrus was touchy but the boy enjoyed the attention he was getting.

 

They made it to the bus stop just in time and were breathing heavily due to the fact they had to run to catch it. Ones on the buss they sat down on one of the front benches. Cyrus had protested but Beck really liked to avoid Tesler who was sitting in the back. The boy really didn’t need an unnecessary fight in front of all these people, a fight Cyrus would defiantly take on as soon as Tesler would call Beck out for anything. And so they sat down in the front row talking about random things. 

 

Their conversation was broken by Mara and Zed who sat down on the Bench in front of them. Mara was talking about the new episode she saw las night of a show she was really fan of. Beck just listened without getting the name. Mara was a fangirl and the boys really couldn’t keep up with all the shows she watched though Zed really tried, but that was only because of his lifelong crush on her. When Beck reached to grab something from his bag his sleeve wend up a little and Mara stopped talking to look at the silver bracelet around Beck’s arm. “oh my god Beck.”

 

The boy looked up surprised at his friend and that’s when Zed saw it too. “You actually got one? How the hell were you able to afford it?” She said while pointing at Beck’s buddha to buddha bracelet.

 

“Someone special gave it to me.” He said confidently while smiling. “Oh come on you have to tell us. Is it real?” Zed said while grabbing his friends wrist receiving an unnoticed angry look from Cyrus. Zed let his hand slide over the bracelet while checking if it was real. “Au, Zed let go. Please you are ripping my arm off.” 

 

“Who cares? Beck this thing it the real thing.” Mara said gladly taking Zed’s side on admiring the bracelet. “Who gave this to you? This is a very expensive gift.” 

 

The rest of the buss ride Beck had to defend himself form saying who gave it to him. Though honestly he had no actual prove who gave it to him. But if they knew that Beck had no idea who’s gift it was and that the person was a secret admirer then Mara would tell him to take it off, saying it probably wasn’t a good idea. Cyrus had stayed noticeably quiet during the ride. Beck thought he was going to tell everyone about them dating now but he hadn’t said anything sins the bracelet.

 

When the buss stopped Cyrus stood up quickly dragging Beck along with him. The young boy was displeased with the sudden rough treatment. Sure Cyrus and him had different classes then Mara and Zed and they didn’t want to be late but this was painful. “Au, Cyrus let go this hurts” 

 

The older student looked at Beck with a plane face before realizing he was probably hurting his date with the strong grip he had on his arm. “Sorry, just a annoyed. I didn’t mean to hurt you” Cyrus let go of Beck’s wrist and held out his hand, wanting to walk hand in hand with him and let everyone know who’s Beck was. The young boy smiled and took his date’s hand. He knew his friends and specially Zed could annoy Cyrus but he seemed angry now. Guess that’s what you get for placing Cyrus and Zed next to each other in the morning.

 

While walking to class things were going better than Beck had expected it to. He had been a little nervous on what the reactions on the couple would be but it was the opposite of what he expected them to be. People were smiling at him and they got a few congratulations from popular to-good-for-everyone-else kids form witch Beck was sure they didn’t knew he’d even existed before this. On their way to class the two of them even got a very supportive almost fangirl like message form some girls with pink and blue hair. 

 

Their first class would be history with Mr Northheart. “You look good today Beck.” The teacher said while standing at the door greeting his students. The man shook Beck’s had while watching the bracelet on his wrist. A small smile appeared on the man’s face. Cyrus just watched closely but it could have been just a friendly smile. 

After history they had math with, Clu. The man was standing in the doorway like a snake. “Ah Beck, on time I see.” The man was looking down on him like a prey. “You know I don’t like couples in my class room. I expect you to be taking the table opposite to mine” The man said with a snake like smirk. The smile left his face when he turned to Cyrus after watching Beck walk to the table closest to the teacher. “You’ll be sitting in the back, away form the windows. And cover up those tattoos I don’t need to see such kind of disgrace.” The man said the words like venom. 

 

During the end of class when the student were making the homework for the next day Clu stopped by Beck’s table and leaned over him like a wolf ready to kill.

 

“That’s a lovely bracelet Beck. Any idea who gave it to you?”

 

Beck looked frozen at the man. “How did you know I didn’t buy it myself, sir?” 

 

The man took a pause before speaking again “One of my students overheard the conversation you had with your friends. I overheard his.” 

 

“Oh, no I don’t but I will” Beck spoke confidently having faith in his fathers words that he would find out who was behind the gifts. 

 

Clu stood up straight again. “Good” he said while walking over to his desk. Shivers wend down Beck’s spine. Clu always had this dangerous glare on him, like he was watching you. 

 

After math it was time for lunch, finally. Beck made his was out the classroom as fast as he could, making sure to meet up with Cyrus later on. when he boy was standing outside in the hallway he suddenly got gripped by his arm and pulled away. Beck looked up to see Cyrus looking frustrated, walking fast while dragging him along. “Cyrus? Hey is something wrong?” Beck asked his date but didn’t get any response form the older boy.

 

He just kept on walking to a sheltered place behind the school. When Cyrus let go of his arm he looked Beck in the eyes with a serious look on his face. “Who gave you that?’’ he asked, or actually more demanded it.

 

Beck smiled at Cyrus and leaned in. “You don’t have to pretend”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I know it was you who send me this. And it’s amazing really, thank you” Beck leaned in and gave a kiss on Cyrus his cheek. Cyrus allowed this, but was not going to drop his question. “I didn’t do anything” The older student said in all seriousness. 

 

Beck looked in his eyes still smiling wanting him to drop the act but after a few seconds he stopped smiling. The older student was looking serious and the boy realized he wasn’t joking. 

 

“Cyrus, I got this from you. Right?” Beck asked sounding scared now.

 

The older man shook his head. “I didn’t do anything. I just wish I had.”

 

Beck looked down at his wrist. “but then who-“

 

“BECK, CYRUS.” The boys turned around to see Mara and Zed heading their way. “We’ve looked all over for you two where were you guys?”

 

The older boy laid an arm on Beck’s shoulder. “Nowhere” he spoke with a fake smile. They went to the cafeteria after that. Mara and Zed talking while Cyrus was listening, though there was no telling if he was pretending to listen or actually cared. Beck didn’t listen, he was to deep in thoughts to care. If it hadn’t been Cyrus then who?

 

The boy hadn’t paid attention in any of his following classes. What if Cyrus was lying? The older student knew so much about him and yet they barely knew each other. Maybe going on a date wasn’t a good idea. 

 

Cyrus had also taken notice of this. The gift hadn’t been just a gift. It had upset Beck. He needed to cheer his date up again before he was going to start thinking to much. “Baby boy?” Cyrus asked smiling down at Beck during their walk out of school. Both of them were happy this day was over and that they could just walk home already. Beck looked up at the older boy and hummed, showing he was listening. “I heard there was some sort of market today? Can you show me?.” He asked with a gentle smile.

 

“you seem to hear a lot of things.”

 

Cyrus smirked. God damn it why did he had to smirk. “I have very a good hearing”

 

The boy rolled his eyes but thought about it. It had been long sins he wend to the market and hadn’t seen a lot of people it the town for over a long time. Lately he just wend home after school making his homework and spend his time on his computer or was somewhere alone. “I’d like that” He said smiling and took his turn in pulling his date into another direction. Cyrus followed Beck while hoping the market was actually something to show for.

 

Upon arriving he’d noticed that it had been more than he’d expected it to be. A lot of stores had set out a stalling together with others who stood there on their own. Sure it was still smaller than the ones in the city but it was bigger than he thought it would be and was pleased to see it was taking Beck’s mind off of things. 

 

While walking The boy explained some of the local things that could be found on the market witch Cyrus hadn’t seen before and introduced him to some of the stand holders. Beck was obviously familiar with the people around the town. But some of the man and woman he met also took a moment to ask Beck rather privately why he hadn’t shown his face around the town for so long, he even heard the name Tesler being dropped a few times. Cyrus was staring to feel deep anger towards the bully. He wanted to hurt him so badly. 

 

“Oh let’s go to the bakery, I know the owner he’s very nice.” Beck said, he’d long forgotten about what had happened on school and was the usual happy fluff again Cyrus had started to love so much.

 

“Isn’t the bakery the other way?” Cyrus asked trying to orient himself around all the different stalls and stores. “No, that’s the normal bakery just for bread and all. This one is special, they sell cakes and donuts and all kinds of fancy little things. Everything there tastes amazing but it’s really expensive.” The boy explained. Cyrus just let himself be guided tough the crowd.

 

Upon arriving to the store the older boy could see what Beck had been talking about. It looked fancy and had a fairytale theme to it. When entering Beck wend straight for the counter to ask for the owner. Cyrus looked around him. There were cakes( witch looked amazing) but also nougat and all things possible with caramel and the smell was getting to him. it smelled so good. 

 

“Beck” a man in his early forties with blue eyes and dark blond short hair walked up to the boy to give him a strong hug. The man was about twice Beck’s size and had strong arms. “i have missed you, why haven’t you shown your face around here for long?” the man asked with a concerned voice while resting his hands on the boys shoulders. “Oh just… I have been busy.”

 

The man just gave him a worried look. “Well if there is anything, anything you can come to me.”

 

“Thank you, so how have the sales been going.”

 

Cyrus walked around the store inspecting the cakes that were displayed in the showcases, knowing that his future boyfriend was save with a man who he seemed to know well.

 

The man gave a few short answers before leaning into Beck’s space to ask the question he wanted to ask. “Beck, are you sure you are alright? You haven’t came to me in a long time and I don’t expect Tesler to have stopped his bullying.” The boy lowered his head. Mr Sorlan had always been like a second father to him while growing up. Beck could remember all the times the man had babysit him when his parents were out for the night. “I know, but I am actually doing good. I even have a date to the dance.” Beck said smiling shyly while nodding his head toward Cyrus.

 

Mr Sorlan looked past the boy toward Cyrus and frowned. “Beck, people form the city’s… I don’t think it’s a good idea to date him just yet.” 

 

“Don’t worry I can handle me.” The boy tried to sound as confident as he could but with him not knowing whenever Cyrus had send him the bracelet or who else had broke his voice a bit. The man frowned at the words but put up a smile for his boy. “You look good today Beck. I like the combination… it suits you.” He said changing the conversation from Cyrus to Beck.

 

After a long conversation Beck and Cyrus had to go home. While walking out the store Mr Sorlan gave the older student a disapproving look before going back to his cakes. 

 

When they arrived home Cyrus insisted again on brining Beck home to the doorstep. Not taking no for an answer he decided to let the older boy take him home. In the middle of the doorway Cyrus pulled his boy in for a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, are you oke?”

 

Beck looked at his date “Yes I just, I want to know who send me this now I know that you didn’t” He said while pointing at his wrist. Cyrus looked down at the bracelet with disgust. “Are you going to wear it again?” 

 

Beck shook his head. “No, not until I know what the hell’s going on.” 

 

Cyrus smiled and gave the young boy another kiss on his cheek. “Alright, sleep well tonight.”

 

“You too” Beck yelled after him while watching the older boy walking towards his own home.

 

Ones in his room Beck let himself fall on the bed. He wanted this day to be over. It had been weird and thinking that it might hadn’t been Cyrus who send him the bracelet made him feel sick. Who would send him this?

 

Just as Beck was starting to fall asleep his phone rang. Half-awake he answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was a giggle on the other end of the line. “Are you a bit tiered love?”

 

Suddenly Beck was wide awake sitting on his bed with shaking hands. “Who are you?”

 

The man started to laugh. “You looked so pretty today. Specially while wearing my bracelet. And of course, blue. What are you wearing tomorrow? Or do I get to pick again?”

 

“L-look I need to tell you something and you need to listen.” Beck stated. He was going to end this now.

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“I-I’m sorry but I can not wear your bracelet anymore. I talked to you because I thought you were this guy that I’m going to the dance with, but you’re not and I can’t talk to you anymore. Sorry”

 

It was quiet at the other end of the lane for a while before the man’s voice returned sounding like he was trying to control his temper. “No, no you will talk to me. I’ll give you anything. Just, just be mine. Say you’re mine. I will protect you, keep you save. I love you”

 

“listen, I don’t know you and I am sorry but I don’t love you. Leave me alone.” Beck tried to sound strong but his voice was shaking. 

 

“Never.” The man started to laugh hysterically. “You belong to me. Don’t you give up on me now, please. I will make you happy.” 

 

Beck pulled the phone away from his ear not wanting listen to the man’s pleading. He was shaking and felt like he was going to throw up. It gave his a feeling of being exposed, watched and like he was vulnerable. He hung up the phone quickly, still shacking badly. 

 

He angrily took of the bracelet off and threw it across the room and hugged himself. Beck was hoping Tron and Yori would come home already. He felt sick. 

 

And watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was a bit longer than normal sorry if that bothers anyone   
> but i hope you guys liked it


	6. saturday are supposed to be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i havn't updated in a while but work has been killing me and also school has been killing me   
> that and i still had so much to do for my 18th birthday tomorrow  
> anyway enjoy

Beck woke up when his mother called for him. The boy rolled over and covert himself under the blanket. It was Saturday 9:45 am and heavily raining outside. It also had been eight days sins the stalker had called. Beck had hid the bracelet away in his closet under a pack of clothes. He didn’t want to throw it out yet but also didn’t want to wear it.

 

Beck heard the frond door close again and someone was walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. When the door opened Beck saw Cyrus walking into his room and closing the door casually.

 

“Cyrus?” Beck said with a sleepy tone. “How’d you get in?” The last part was more muttered than said. 

 

“Your mother let me in. She’s nice, a lot nicer than your dad. I can see where you got it from.” Cyrus spoke as he walked over to Beck’s bed. 

 

The young boy softly smiled “Yhea, she’s the best… Why are you here?”

 

“Because I want to spend time with you. I missed you.” Cyrus purred in Beck’s ear. He was close now, really close. Leaning over Beck while the boy was still laying in his warm bed. 

 

“Miss me somewhere warmer.” He replied making Cyrus laugh. “Beck, baby, When’s Tron back?”

 

“Why?” Beck had turned around now looking at his date’s face in the dark. The curtains still hung in front of the windows and the thunder clouts were blocking out the sun for the most part leaving the room dark. Cyrus slit a hand under the blankets and pulled the boys pajama’s. “Make room?” He asked seductively.

 

Beck thought about it for less than a second before shoving himself towards the wall, making room for a second person. The boy knew that his dad wasn’t going to be home until late in the evening due to the fact that cobs couldn’t really take the weekend of. His mother wasn’t going to interrupt them, she respected Beck’s privacy, where he was incredibly grateful for.

 

Cyrus took of his shoes and climbed into the bed next to his date. The older boy laid an arm out for Beck to rest his head on. Cyrus was clingy by nature and loved to cuddle, but only with the right person. He didn’t quickly fall in love. He had had a few relationships but those only lasted days and were build on lust. The moment he had seen Beck he knew it was different. 

 

He knew Beck was special, he was and still is exactly his type. Love and cuddling instead of lust, were somewhere new to the older boy. He found himself falling for Beck and knew, instantly recognized the feeling and so really hadn’t spend time on stupidly crushing on him from far away, or take it slow. He liked Beck, he liked being like this and he wasn’t going to waste any of their time together. 

 

The young boy pulled out his laptop from the flat part of the bed above his head and placed it on the blankets on his lab. The bed was build in a way that it would allow the user to use the big flat place as a nightstand for books or other objects and it was just the perfect size for Beck’s computer.

 

“Want to watch a movie?”

 

Cyrus smiled and pulled the boy a little closer. “sounds good.” And oh he smirked.

 

Beck turned back to the screen, feeling himself turn red. That damn smirk. It was annoying yet so sexy. Beck let Cyrus’s his arm pull him into what almost was a hug. The young boy had excepted Cyrus his need to be touchy. He had become clingier by time. It felt actually good to be hugged and he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the amount of attention he was getting. That the older student had been intimate form the beginning hadn’t been a problem for the boy. In a way he was very happy that they’d skipped the awkward no touch rule and just cuddled. Lord knew Beck needed them these days…

 

“What movie?” 

 

Cyrus took the computer over and scrolled though Beck’s Netflix account. “How about a horror movie?” the man asked. Beck bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t a big fan of watching horror movies because, even though he would never admit it to his friends, they often scared him. 

 

Cyrus brushed though Beck’s hair. “It’s oke. I’ll hold you.” The boy looked the man in his eyes and gave a soft smile before nodding his head. Cyrus picked out a saw like movie and Beck buried himself under his arm, trying to ignore the movie and at the same time watch it.

 

By the end Beck had fallen asleep on Cyrus’s chest. He had closed his eyes and had purred himself away in the older boy’s chest and was now sleeping happily while Cyrus was now watching the walking dead. He’d started watching the show some time ago and sins Beck was sleeping he was free to watch anything he wanted to. 

 

The older student made it through 4 episodes before his Beck started to wake up, while making it clear that it was against his own will. The young student had problems with the loud screams from the show. 

 

“hm…mhmhm” The boy softly mumbled into his comfortable pillow (also known as Cyrus). The man just pulled him closer as he rolled his eyes and turned down the volume. Beck could sleep a hundred years and still be tiered.

 

When Beck was almost asleep again he heard his mom call from downstairs. “BECK, BECK COULD YOU COME DOWN PLEASE?”

 

Cyrus sighted and closed the computer again and put it back in its original place. The young boy let himself roll over Cyrus and dragged his body to the closet. Pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and his blue hoodie and put them on. The older man watched Beck get dressed. It was, in his eyes, a good habit that Beck only slept in his underwear and shirt. 

 

When the two boys had made their way downstairs Beck’s mother was wearing her coat and was carrying her purse in her hand. “Good morning sweet. Could you do grocery shopping? Your father and I are going to work till late again.” She said while nodding her head to the list and money on the kitchen counter. 

 

“I though you didn’t had to work today?” Beck asked with a casual face but Cyrus could hear the small hint of sadness that was hidden beneath. 

 

“well yes but we had a drop out… it’s urgent. You’ll be oke?”

 

“yhea no, I’m- I’m going to be fine.” Beck said while putting on a fake smile for his mother. Yori smiled back and made her way out of the house. 

 

The young boy walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the money and note. 

 

“Guess we’re going to town then?” Cyrus asked leaning against the wall while looking outside though the window. It had stopped raining but everything was cold and the grocery store was going to be crowded with people now that it was dry outside. 

 

“You don’t have to do that. You can go home and finish your series. I’ll be-“

 

“No, I’LL be going with you.” Cyrus demanded. He wanted to keep an eye out for his boy and didn’t feel like leaving him alone after he’d just sounded so sad to him. “You don’t-“

 

Cyrus had walked over to Beck and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheeks. “But I will.”

 

The boy smiled. He was so lucky with a boyfriend like Cyrus.

 

When walking in the town the people were all over the older boy’s nerves. Why were there so many people? Sure it had stopped raining but it felt like he was in the middle of a mall on black Friday. The boys were walking hand in hand, constantly bumping into other people who where trying to make their way tough the streets. 

 

Beck just hummed in his head while holding on to his date’s hand, letting himself be pulled into any direction. The boy was happy that he didn’t go alone. These kinds of rushes were difficult to get through as a kid and he was overlooked by people rather fast. While Cyrus on the other hand had no problem walking through a crowd like this and most people also stepped aside from him. Probably because Cyrus was wearing a low cut shirt and his jacket and vest were open so one could easily see his tattoos. 

 

Beck was almost sleepwalking when he was pulled out of his comfort zone when the young boy felt a hand slide over his ass and then grab it with a strong hold. 

 

The boy yelped and turned around to see who just pinched his ass but couldn’t see who had done it. There was no one behind him but grown ups who were looking over the crowd while trying to make their way through it. 

 

A cold shiver wend down the boys spine when he was remember of… No it couldn’t be the ‘stalker’. He hadn’t contacted him sins the time Beck had told him to leave him alone, witch he had. 

 

Beck tried to put it in the back of his mind. He shouldn’t get paranoid just because of something that happened a week ago. It was probably some stupid joke, those were common. 

 

When they had FINALLY gathered all the things Beck needed and had payed for them, the boy deiced that he wanted to go to the fairy theme bakery again. This time Cyrus had let Beck lead the way. The boy and the man had been talking for about half an hour before leaving. 

 

Right now Cyrus was starting to get annoyed with the people around him and didn’t move away when crossing someone. 

 

Beck just chuckled. Cyrus was pretty funny when he was annoyed or pissed. He was like this grumpy old lion. 

 

The last part they walked with their arms around each other. It had been a relaxed day, except for the enormous crowd they had to face. Beck could get used to this. To him and Cyrus not being obligated to do anything but just take the day easy, Follow each other and cuddle. 

 

When they had to separate the older man hugged his little boy for over five minutes, not wanting to let go. 

 

“Cyrus, it’s going to rain again.”

 

The older student hummed in Beck’s shoulder before sighting. He didn’t want to let go. The past few week had been so good and he loved Beck, his Beck. The man kissed the boys cheeks before letting go of him. Beck chuckled. The attention was nice, this whole time with the man had been nice.

 

The boy walked into his house and put the groceries on the counter before leaning back and sighted. Things were good. Things were going his way for once. After he’d put it all away he walked into the living room while humming a song to himself. But just as he was about to sit down he saw a small blue package standing on the coffee table before the TV. 

 

The boy froze. No, it couldn’t be.

 

After a while of staring at it the boy decided to look what was inside. There was no name on it. With shaking hands Beck opened it.

 

Inside there was a glistering crown and a note. He inspected the crown as he took it out of the box. It’s design was extended and it was decorated with crystals. He took out the note carefully and read it. 

 

Dear Beck,

I’m sorry for the delay on your second present,  
But after our argument I had some trouble deciding what it was going to be.

 

Of course I have never doubted giving you a second present my prince. Despite the little arguments that we might have I still love you with all of my heart. 

 

I wanted to give you something to remind you of how much I love you and how much you are worth to me. You are royalty in my eyes and you will always be my prince. Expect your third present early.

 

I also want to apologize for pinching you in the town streets today, I simply couldn’t help myself. You looked so good. It was hard to control myself when you were looking like that. It always is.

 

With all the love of the world,

Your king.

 

Ps, I don’t tolerate disrespectful behavior, so in future conversations, I expect you to behave. If not I will make sure to apply a fitting punishment. 

 

Beck looked down at the soft blue paper… and felt sick.


	7. punsihment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oke so removed the one oc now for a 100%   
> it was the reason i havn't updated for a while but i'm back and now focusing on only the main plot 
> 
> so hope you guys like it 
> 
> also remember english is not my first language

When Tron came home early from work he’d expected to find Yori, who would probably be reading a book, drawing or anything other. With his son upstairs making his homework. But what he got instead was Beck running at him scared and crying heavily. 

 

The young boy almost tackled his father in a hug with tears still running down his cheeks, holding a blue note in his hand. 

 

“Beck, Beck please.” Tron tried to talk to his son but the boy just held onto his dad while trying to not hyperventilate. Tron brushed his hair and tried talking to him in a gentle tone. “Beck, hey. Will you tell me what’s going on please.” 

 

The boy pulled back at little and handed his father the note. Tron read it quickly.

 

Shit

 

He’d thought that this person had stopped when nothing had come after the first box. 

 

Beck and Tron walked over to the living room, Tron making sure to keep his son close under his arm. They sat on the couch for a about half an hour before Beck was calm enough to talk again.

 

“Beck? What does he mean with conversation? And pinching?”

 

The boy cleared his throat “H-he called… I thought it was C-Cyrus… so I answered… b-but i… I told him I didn’t want to talk anymore. He got mad… told m-me I… I belonged to him.” Beck was whispering slowly, trying to find his way with the words. Tron pulled his son closer to him giving him a strong hug and a sense of safety. “We walked though the town today… s-someone… pinched m-me… I didn’t thi-“ Beck didn’t finish his sentence but buried his head into his father’s chest instead.

 

What did he meant with punishment? What was he going to do? He’d gotten into their house, he knew personal information on Beck. The boy was sacred. He didn’t want to have to talk to this man again or else ‘face punishment’.

 

Tron sighted. This was going to be harder than he thought. He needed to know how this man had gotten his hands on his sons number and about how he had been able to get into their house.

 

This was serious and the ‘punishment’ part of the letter made it clear that Beck was most likely in a more dangerous situation than he thought he’d be in first.

 

Maybe Tron should take a closer look at Cyrus. The sudden appearance together with the stalker matched too perfectly to ignore. Beck being around him all the time was also a good alibi for him to look innocent. Just one small moment of Beck turning his head, witch he would do with someone he’d trust, and Cyrus would perfectly be able to place a box somewhere in the house.

 

“Dad?” Beck asked shyly. 

 

“Yes Beck?” Tron said while trying to sound calm and comforting. 

 

“W-what does he mean with… Punishment?”

 

“Probably something to get you to talk to him.” He answered his son, but he wasn’t sure if that would be the case. Anyone who dared to lay a hand on HIS son was going to wish they’d never had been born. “Next time he calls don’t pick up. Just give the phone to me, I’ll figure out who it is.”

 

Beck gave his father a small smile. Tron was protective over him. The boy was confident enough in his fathers work to trust that he would have the stalkers name within the first minute.

 

Beck and Tron had stayed like that for around 20 minutes extra. Tron wanted to know if his son was calm again before he would go upstairs and have a panic attack there. 

 

When Beck was upstairs again he left his phone on the other side of the room and on silence. He didn’t want to hear him call, he didn’t want to do anything involving HIM. 

 

That Saturday the man had not called Beck, witch the boy was very grateful for. Sadly for him, this didn’t last long.

 

On the Sunday after the box had arrived Beck was interrupted with his late the-night-before homework. 

 

This phone was ringing and Beck was too tired to look who was calling. He just picked it up and tried to not fall asleep on the spot.

 

“Hm?” The boy called out. It was late Sunday evening, this counted as hello on Sunday evenings. 

 

“Why you need to get more sleep baby.” The voice on the other line said while smirking in a snake like way. Beck was awake and stood up. He needed to get this phone to his father, like Tron had told him too. “Beck? Honey?” 

 

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?” Beck called out angrily. Shit. His father told him to not talk. He didn’t want to talk, why did he say that.

 

“I’m your husband baby, and I do it because I love you.”

 

Beck stood up to leave. Just get to Tron, just get to Tron, just get to Tron.

 

“Beck?”

 

“Beck?” the man tried to call out again. He heard a chair moving… steps. 

 

“Beck if you try to walk away from me I WILL punish you.” The man warned angrily.

 

He froze at the words. Punishment. No, he didn’t want to have anything to do with this man’s version of ‘punishment’. Beck didn’t want to find out what sick things this man had in his mind. The boy felt powerless as he stood there. Not wanting to find out what ‘punishment’ would mean. 

 

“Now sit.” He told Beck in a strong Alpha-like voice. 

 

Beck was trembling and tried. So he sat down on his bed and curled up waiting for the man to speak again.

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“Y-yes” The boy answered in a small voice.

 

The man laughed. “Good… good.” The man was smirking on the other side of the line and it was given away in his disgusting words that made Beck feel dirty, like he was property. “So sweetheart… I want to apologies again, for the pinch. But you felt so good, in my hands. I can’t wait to have you like that again.”

 

Beck wanted to vomit.

 

“Is there anything you’d like for your next present, baby?”

 

The boy hugged himself tighter. “N-no.” Beck gave a small one worded answer and it felt like to much to him.

 

The man laughed again. “well then, my pick. Beck? Sweetheart?”

 

“Y-yes”

 

“I want you to wear something a bit more revealing tomorrow. Give me something… body-hugging… lowcut an short sleeves. Oh and lets not forget to make it blue... consider it a makeup for last time, for being unnecessarily rude to me.”

 

“i-I don-“

 

“Yes you do have that. Don’t you dare lie to me.” The man’s voice showed rage before the breathing on the other end of the lane became calm again. 

 

“You know… I drove by your home today. I didn’t see you though. I want to hold you, take you, show you what love is.

 

The boy tried to hold back his teas. It felt like the man could do anything to him, anything. There would be no consequents. It felt like he was standing outside the door and could walk in any moment.

 

The man’s smile disappeared when he noticed the sobbing and cries on the other side of the line. “Beck?” he tried to call out but received no answer. “Beck?” the man called out again as the sobbing got louder. “Hey, hey baby. Are you crying? Please don’t cry. Are you oke? Please stop… I want you to feel loved.”

 

“I don’t love you. Stop this.” Beck managed to get out feeling scared but trying to sound confident. He was trembling but needed to stop this man now. 

 

“My Beck, liste-“

 

“NO.” The boy hadn’t intend to yell but he didn’t want to be nice and follow the orders, sit there listening about how this man was going to describe wanting to fuck him. No, he was going to let it all out.

 

“You listen to me. I’m not Yours and I fucking never will be. You are going to leave me alone. I’m a fucking minor… I’m 16 that’s disgusting...”

 

“NOW YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE… YOU ARE MINE YOU HAVE BEEN SHOWING YOURSELF OFF ALL OVER THE PLACE TEMPTING ME FOR SO LONG. I WON’T LET YOU BACK OUT NOW… YOU WILL BEHAVE TO ME AND SHOW ME RESPECT.” The man yelled back. Beck pulled the phone away from his ear but the man was yelling so loud that Beck could still hear him. He’d wanted to tell this fucking pedophile to stay away but this was the opposite of what he had hoped for. Now the man was angry… furious and the sudden feeling of hate towards the man replaced itself back with instant fear.

 

He tried to speak but couldn’t find his voice. Instead, Beck just let out a soft yelp. 

 

“What? Decided to show me respect boy?” the man said, obviously pissed but calmer.

 

“I-i-I…” Beck didn’t know what to say. He was scared but also angry. Maybe setting the man off like this wasn’t a good idea. The boy lowered his head. Why did this had to happen to him? WHY? He had never shown himself off. Never flirted with any man… “I-I… N-Nev-ver… showed… off.”

 

The man laughed hysterically. “You have been rubbing your beauty in my face sins the moment we’d met. You and your legs… cheeks… ass, You wearing those tight jeans always trying to show off your ass hoping so desperately for my attention. Do you like that?” The man talked slowly during his last sentence. Beck just listened in disbelieve to the words. 

 

“N-“

 

“Don’t lie. You love showing off yourself off like a whore. You met someone a few days ago and you’re already over him wanting him to fuck you… You WHORE.”

 

“When you will marry me… I will correct that. I’ll be sure to discipline you… The only man you should be pleasing is me.” The man punched something Beck guessed to be a wall or table. “Why? Why so easily? But with me so… held back… I’ll kill to have you over me.”

 

Beck bit his lower lip in frustration. This man was not going to give up… he was crazy, insane. 

 

“i-I’m not yours and I will never be…”

 

The man completely ignored his words and talked in a way that sounded as if he was talking to himself. “I’ll clean you… turn you into the perfect husband… But I have to punish you for the way you act… now. I will make you mine… you’re beautiful… too mine to let you be free. So you can do what? Continue with being a whore? No.” The stalker mumbled.

 

Beck wasn’t going to sit there and hear it. He had enough. Enough of this whole fucking day.

 

“Leave me the fuck alone you sick asshole.” He said in the most calm and deep voice he could put up.

 

“For your language I can not sit back… But don’t hang up.”

 

“I’m not liste-“

 

“YOU HANG UP NOW AND I WILL PUNISH YOU” The man screamed frustrated into the phone. “You are going to sit and talk to me. Tell me how your day was… I’ll tell you mine… We are going to talk with each other and stop fighting. I want to spend my time with you… better. Honestly I’m not a bad man. If you just let me show you… Love you. But if you hang up now I WILL punish you. Is that what you like? Punishment and showing yourself off? Or are you going to-“

 

Beck hung up and threw away the phone across the room. Another anger rush had given Beck the courage to express himself again and throw the phone away.

 

When Tron came into the room the boy jumped. His father looked up at his son. He had came up to his room to ask what all the yelling was about when he saw a crying heavily frustrated Beck standing by his bed and when he saw the phone across the room he knew… The man had called again.

 

The Monday after the call Beck had taken out the battery of the phone and placed it away so the man couldn’t call again. Tron had after that taken it away to the station to investigate and make a case out of it. But it was going to be hard considering the only prove he had that he wasn’t making this all up where the notes and gifts. And those were not much.

 

Cyrus had noticed this and talked to Beck. After some time cuddling The young boy told his date what had happened… but was making sure to leave out what he considered embarrassing details.

 

“What about Mr Northheart?” Cyrus asked. They had been going over possibilities of who the stalker might be. And his date was naming about every male he had met sins he had arrived in the town. Even Flynn who was the last person on earth who could be it.

 

“No. He’s close and nice to me sure but he has always bin nice to me. Even when his wife was still with him. I think the only reason that he’d became so much more attached was because well… he’s lonely.” Beck said. It was Tuesday and they were walking towards PE class.

 

“He had a wife?” Cyrus was surprised to hear that.

 

“Yes. They were close but she was the outgoing type and this one evening when she was driving home she had had to many dinks and died in a car crash… He took it pretty hard. The only thing that got his mind of his wife was just going back to school, get his job done, trying to remind himself the world was still going on.”

 

“Oh” Cyrus said not changing his face impression when he suddenly thought of something he’d forgot. “Beck. I forgot something in my locker… go on without me I’ll catch up.” He said before giving a hastily placed kiss on Beck’s cheek and ran off. The boy just hummed and kept on walking.

 

He was early and the first one in the room to be there because he wend before the bell that would end the lunch had rang. 

 

After he had sat down for a few minutes to take his moment of peace and to wait for Cyrus to return, the bell rang. The other student were probably going to come in any moment now and Beck decided to start chancing already. 

 

He walked over to his Gym locker that everyone got in the beginning of the year to keep their stuff in and opened it. When Beck had already had his bag in his hand to exchange it for the one in the locker a mountain of paper fell out.

 

No 

 

NO 

 

NO

 

When the boy got a closer look at the pictures that were now all across the room he saw that it were pictures of him. And not just any pictures. No. These were pictures of him under the shower, naked in his room. 

 

Beck looked at the naked pictures of him that were all over the place. He started to panic. No no no no no please no. This could not be happening. 

 

The boy took out the note that came with it and read:

 

Dear Beck,

To my whore prince who just LOVES to show his body off to everyone,  
This is for you. These are a few of the pictures that I have of your amazing body.  
Of course I have kept the best pictures to only my eye but I want to show you what bad effect it can have to show off yourself to everyone like that.  
Know that this is a light punishment and I don’t want to, but will, make for a worse punishment if you ever behave like that again.

 

With all care and concern,  
Your owner and love.

 

Beck looked at the note while tears started to appear in his eyes. But his attention was soon drawn away from the note as he heard voices coming from the hallway.

 

The other boys were making their way to the changing room while Beck was standing there. 

 

Pictures all spread out over the floor and no time to clean… and Beck could hear the voices coming closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way too long to write but i will probably be able to update either sweet destiny or in the end of all in the next two days


	8. when it starts to take a mental toll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Beck was panicking, trying to get the pictures back into his locker but it wasn’t working. There were to many spread over the floor. Beck tried fitting as many as possible in his bag but no luck. The printed pictures had been put into his locker in a way that made impossible to put it back. 

 

The stalker had taken his sweet time on putting them in and laid them in a large amount. For Beck to get them like that it was at least going to take him more than fifteen minutes, witch was the one thing he didn’t have. 

The boy’s eyes started to water as he tried to desperately get them back in. Or somewhere else, anywhere. 

 

The things his classmates would say when they saw this. What would they think of him? when they saw him amongst nude pictures of himself. 

 

When the voices almost reached the door he knew there was simply no time anymore for this. He had to think of something else, make them leave. Beck closed his locker and backpack making sure to put as much as he could without it falling out last second into it and ran towards the door where he stopped the first students who were just about to enter right in the entrance.

 

“DON’T” Beck called out in stress. The boy put his arms to the side blocking the way to the dressing room. 

 

Dash and Hopper, who had been walking in the front looked at each other. “Eh, Beck… why are you blocking the way?”

 

Beck was breathing heavily. Shit he had to come up with an excuse, a good one too. He could lie about something like a rat or that the place was flooded but that would just make them want to enter even more. They would want to see it.

 

“Because… the smell.” Beck wanted to slap himself. But at least something smelling bad was going to keep them out right?

 

“Well… what is it?” Dash asked, putting a hand in his side and leaning back. 

 

They were buying it. “Vomit… or something.” The boy said while slowly gaining control over his breathing once more.

 

“What?”

 

“Exactly. Someone or something happened at it smells disgusting. It think we need to get a teacher or something.”

 

The few boys who’s faces Beck could see made an expression of disgust. “Ew, fuck it am not going in there.” A boy with red hair said. he leaned back with another friend who hummed in agreement with him. 

 

Yes. This could work. This shitty idea might work. 

 

Beck’s eyes started to feel normal again. Good thing that even teenage boys from witch most wore the same shirt they had been wearing for over two weeks were able to be disgusted with vomit and such. “Maybe we should indeed get a teacher.” Copper agreed. 

 

Thank you Copper I owe you one Beck thought in his mind. He could make up an excuse for dropping his back or just saying he had to show the teacher and he’d be able to get rid of the last pictures. 

 

“Bullshit.” A threatening voice called from the back. 

 

Shit.

 

Beck knew that voice to well. It was the voice of the person who had made it his personal mission to make Beck’s live a living hell.

 

Tesler stepped forward pushing the other kids aside, apart from the ones that already automatically made way, and leaned in over Beck looking angry. 

 

“If it’s really that disgusting as you say then why the hell don’t I smell anything? Besides you could clearly hold I out sins you apparently left your hoodie and bag there. You’re just weird and you honestly question why I invited everyone but you?” The man said while taking a hold of Beck’s shirt bringing them close together. 

 

He was right. About both the party and the bad. In all hurry Beck had forgot his bad and hoodie and was now standing there as if he had already been changing. “I-I dropped it. I-I smelled s-something bad and i-“

 

“Don’t talk shit. If there is something why not show it? How about we all take a look what this is really about.”

 

Beck should have known Tesler wasn’t going to let him go. Anytime the man saw a chance to make it worse for Beck or when the boy was in stress he would take it. “You don’t want to get in there, trust me.”

 

The man leaned in, their noses almost touching. “I think I can decide that on my own bitch.” The taller boy said almost like a treat. And yet he called Beck bitch in a soft voice so only he could hear it. Bitch was Beck’s by Tesler’s given nickname. It always sounded like he was exclaiming something but the boy could never figure out why.

 

Cyrus was walking hastily back to his boy. He’d hated that he left him alone but didn’t want to make the boy late again. Beck was so tense the past few days. Even more than normal. He needed to make him happy again. 

 

When Cyrus arrived by the door to the chancing room he was surprised to see that there was a crowd standing in front of it. The older student stepped on a table placed by the windows that were overlooking the school grounds. There were a lot of chairs and tables stacked on top of each other and Cyrus just guessed it was because the school had no idea where to store them.

 

He was just as surprised to see his baby boy standing in frond of the door blocking the way of the ground with Tesler standing in frond of him. Moving his head from left to right he could see Beck shaking, trying desperately too keep the students out. 

 

The older student saw how close Beck was to crying. He needed to do something that would distract the students. Something they would find more interesting than entering a room. 

 

Cyrus looked around fast but it didn’t take long to find something. These were teenagers not professors, about anything would distract them whenever it made sense or not. 

 

Cyrus threw his bag to the side and grapped a chair.

 

This might get him into some trouble, but he kind of felt like doing this anyway.

 

The older student raised the chair and threw it out of the window shattering the glass. 

 

The sound of the breaking glass made everyone turn around immediately. Everyone was pulled out of the conflict between Tesler and Beck and ran over to the window to look down at the chair and glass laying on the ground.

 

“What the hell?” A voice called out from behind Cyrus who’s eyes had been focused on Beck. The man turned around and held up both his hands in an innocent way. “I swear I did not mean to push it out. I leaned against it and It fell.” Cyrus rushed. It was actually a good excuse. The tables and chairs had been stacked and it could have really happened.

 

A really confused and slightly frustrated teacher stood in the hallway looking at the conflict. “What? Oke never mind. Eh… you two.” The teacher pointed to Zed and Nowa. “Go get something to clean this up right now and nobody move I don’t need the glass spreading. 

 

The two students made their way carefully across the glass and ran off to the janitor’s office. Beck was relived to see it all happen but being able to read the smirk on Cyrus’s face he didn’t think this was an accident at all. Cyrus was honestly the best.

 

When the boy took a step towards the changing room, ready to rush in and cleanup the rest of the pictures the man noticed him. 

 

“Even you Beck. All of you need to stay in place.” 

 

Shit. The boy lowered his head and looked at the ground. So he wasn’t getting away with it? Even now that he had a distraction they were still all going to find out. This day could not get any worse.

 

When the boys were cleaning the only thing Beck had been thinking about was moving to another town. Maybe he could go somewhere to the city’s were they had more people like Cyrus. Maybe the stalker wouldn’t follow. It actually started to sound as a good option, the only option that is.

 

Everyone would see them. How could he ever look anyone in the eye? Not that anyone ever would want too. Not even Cyrus. The older student who Beck had started to like so much and even love, would never want someone who’s body was all across for everyone to see. 

 

Maybe the man was right, showing off his body was wrong. Yet Beck could not recall showing off, ever. He just had the worst luck in the world.

 

When everything was clean the students entered the room. Beck’s life was over.

 

The boy walked to his locker with a tear slowly making its way across the boys cheek. But when he looked up at where he was walking he saw no pictures… not a single one. 

 

He picked up the pace and turned around the corner to his locker and saw the bag and hoodie and everything just like he left it except, the pictures. They were gone, they were all gone.

 

Just when Hopper wanted to ask what this whole ‘something smells’ story was about Beck dropped to the floor and cried. 

 

He’d thought his life was over, his family, his school live… he would have never been able to show his face anywhere ever again. They would tell him he’d be a whore. And that stress had been building up inside him.

 

The boy let himself fall to the floor and started crying. He had spent all his energy for the rest of the day trying to hold back the tears. And he couldn’t stop them anymore.

 

Cyrus rushed in and pulled Beck in for a hug. “Shhhh it’s oke. I’m here. Listen to me.”

 

“Beck, you are save.”

 

The boy sobbed in his date’s arms for a while before the teacher walked in. he didn’t even wanted to question it. He was way behind schedule and needed to start class. 

 

The teacher dismissed the boys and Cyrus took him to the main office of the school where Tron was called and Beck got to go home for the day.

 

The entire ride home Beck had been sobbing but refused to tell his dad what had happened. He could never tell his dad about naked pictures of him and the man making him out for a whore. It was embarrassing and he the boy felt weak and confused and just want to be held. Just to be save and have a good day for once.

 

But no.

 

Life hated him. The stalker, Tesler and his stupid party, his parents who he needed but just couldn’t tell anything to. Beck wanted to go away.

 

The boy had, when they came home, immediately gone up to his room and under the blankets. He wanted to sleep maybe then he could forget this whole shit situation, even if it would be for just a few minutes.

…………..

The man looked at the picture he’d took of his precious love today. He was crying.

 

The man had so desperately tried to make him happy and now he was crying because of him. This is the last thing he wanted Beck to feel like. If he could only hold the boy and tell him why he had done it.

 

No it was stupid. 

 

The man got angry and punched the wall. He should have punished him in another way, something that would not have been this mentally extreme, he shouldn’t have put all those pictures in his locker, he… he… oh god.

 

The should have never called his a whore. How could he call the most beautiful thing in the world a whore? He needed to make him feel like he was everything and he had called him a fucking whore. 

 

No the man knew he made a mistake and he was going to set it right. He was not only going to give Beck an amazing gift. He was going to give it to his prince himself. He was going to hug him and show him how much worth he ACTUALLY was. 

 

He was going to hold his precious love sooner than he had planned but he needed to make up for it. Across his mind there were ideas running while on what to do exactly to make his love feel like the most special boy in the world.

 

He loved Beck and he was going to show it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed


	9. a more interesting night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know i had planned to post soon and then update sweet destiny later but a LOT came between. like how we at school needed to preform a play but nobody wanted it because it was sexist so i wrote a new play and we are acually going to preform my play and that was a lot of writing.
> 
> also i was very very proud of myself when i found a name fitting for Cyrus's uncle
> 
> Warning: or just something i think i should point out there is smut in the end of the chapter. ( i mean come on they're teenagers hormones all over the place)  
> sorry for bad english

Beck didn’t go to school on Wednesday and Thursday. He spend the days home regaining his rest again. The boy wasn’t stressed anymore, just furious.

 

He wanted to hurt the man for doing this to him but Beck wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get as much as close to the stalker before Tron would kill him. 

 

His father had taken on an ode to kill this man as soon as he would get the chance.

 

Tron was spending a lot of time trying to not only find out who did it, but also trying to make a chase out of it. But there was no actual evidence that there was a real threat. A restraining order wasn’t going to work sins neither Beck nor Tron had an idea who it could be.

 

On Thursday Cyrus hadn’t felt like going to school when Beck was sitting at home, alone and scared. So he’d let his uncle call in sick for him. He knew that his nephew wasn’t sick. Hell Cyrus had even told him the real reason he wanted to stay home. But his uncle allowed him. In his opinion, kids just sometimes needed to be kids. There was more than school.

 

The boy climbed out the window, over to roof, to Beck.

 

And Beck was grateful. Cyrus was sweet. A little possessive but sweet.

 

In the beginning, Beck was insecure about how people would react to his sexuality. Everyone seemed to be going out, meeting people, having one nightstands. The only thing Beck had ever done was kiss. He was 16 and still a virgin. Sure he didn’t feel like moving to fast with someone but the boy didn’t actually feel like he wanted to be a virgin for long anymore. He felt like doing things, things other than being good and staying home. things like getting drunk or maybe even high.

 

They had spend their time gaming and cuddling, sins Beck didn’t want to leave the house.

On Friday, he did went back to school. He was wearing a Black hoodie with a loose fitting pair of black sweatpants and an oversized grey shirt. Nothing that showed off his body and nothing blue. 

 

Cyrus didn’t care about his outfit. Beck would always look good to him. He’d met couples where one would comment or tell the other what to wear. Witch was bullshit. As long as Beck was his there was no problem with what he looked like. After all Cyrus wasn’t the one to complain, over time he’d gotten sick of people who commented on what a person looked like and what to wear. With his tattoos these comments were often made.

 

When Cyrus had turned 16 he’d immediately gotten the dragon tattoo on his chest. They often had meaning, though Cyrus was able to point out a few he’d gotten when he was having a drunk night out with his friends. 

 

However he was focused on something. For some reason people were talking about how exited they were for tonight. The whole prom thing would happen until next week so they had to be talking about something else. Mara had asked Cyrus if he would be there too and he’d told her he would see. Not that he knew what it exactly was about but had to go somewhere else tonight. A friend of his was near his town now and he’d finally could get the one thing he couldn’t get his hands on in this town.

 

Weed.

 

Not that anyone else needed to know that, his uncle did but didn’t care. 

 

The day was going slow and Beck hadn’t smiled even once. Though his sadness got worse as some classmates made a few comments on him from witch Cyrus didn’t really knew what it meant. Probably something with the whole party thing.

 

When Beck got home he wend up to his room and took a shower. He’d planned to take a fast one and get out so he could do something else but instead, he broke down crying. He hated life and life hated him. 

 

The stalker, his parents never being home and Tesler.

 

Tesler made everything worse for him. locking him out of everyone as well. He often threw party’s. meaning every time his parents were gone, witch was just as much as Beck’s. Everyone would be invited except for him. Even Mara and Zed, even Link, even people he didn’t know as long as it was clear that Beck was the only one who was not invited.

 

And this time Tesler had reminded that to him in front of the whole school. Beck had never felt more embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed after that. 

 

Tesler made fun of him, calling him bitch and was always trying to get Beck to cry, it made him laugh. 

 

The boy just let the tears run down his face, not knowing witch reason it had been this time. He felt weak and useless. 

 

When Beck got out of the shower he pulled on his blue bathrobe and got downstairs. It was 7:30 pm. Beck had been under the shower for over at least two hours. 

 

The boy ignored it and walked over to the tv, turned it on and sat down on the couch. It was going to be a boing evening. After a half hour of watching boring shows Beck got hungry. He dragged himself over to the kitchen and started pulling out things to prepare a meal when he heard a noise coming from the living room.

The boy had locked the door after coming home, he knew that. Beck walked towards the living room and looked around. Nothing and no one was in the room except for the boy himself. 

Beck shook his head. It probably had been the tv. But the rest of the evening the boy kept feeling like there was something wrong, like he was being watched. He felt like he wasn’t alone in the house.

 

When he carefully walked back to the kitchen the boy decided to check the backdoor anyway. He knew he’d locked it. Beck was sure of it.

 

He carefully waked over and pulled the handle, and the door opened. 

 

Beck immediately stepped back from the door. Someone COULD have gotten into the house.

 

No it was stupid to think so. Beck looked around. The sound came from the tv he was just being paranoid. 

 

He went back to the living room but froze when he heard from what Beck could confirm was the most terrifying sound he could have heard in his life. 

 

Steps, footsteps. There were just a few and it became silent after three but Beck had heard him. He wasn’t alone in the house. 

 

The boy stood there for one more second before sprinting off to his room. Beck pulled the door close and hastily stood over by the window against the wall. He had to run, he had to get out of the house now.

He stopped to listen for a few more seconds and his fear was fed with another noise. One from somewhere close by. It was the creaking of the floor.

 

Beck looked over his shoulder at the window and didn’t think twice. While still wearing his robe, Beck jumped though the window and closed it behind him. The boy ran across the roof and basically skipped the tree. He made it over the roof of the other house to the window from witch he knew belonged to Cyrus.

 

Beck knocked loud and started begging while a small tear fell from his cheek. ‘please Cyrus, please be home, please haven’t gone to the party please I need you.’

 

When the window opened Beck shot inside, not caring to see who had opened it. The boy just stumbled in and let himself fall to his hands and knees. 

 

“Beck? Baby boy?” He flinched at the hand being laid on his shoulder but his tension eased when he saw his date standing over him in confusion to why he’d just jumped though the windows like some crazy maniac.

 

“Cyrus” Beck shot up and wrapped his arms around the man. “Beck? Beck, easy.”

 

Cyrus had absolutely no idea too why his baby just came into his room crying while wearing only a robe but he didn’t like it. Beck wasn’t the one to cry like this unless actually scared.

 

“Beck” he softly spoke into his boys ear while gently petting his slightly wed hair. “Hey baby. It’s oke, can you tell me what’s going on? baby?” 

 

The boy eased in the man’s strong arms and gained control over his breathing. “Th-the-there i-is someone… so-someone in the house. My house. Oh god, Cyrus I’m supposed to be alone but-“

 

The man didn’t need to hear more. He had heard enough about this stalker figure Beck was so afraid of. “Hey it’s oke. You’ll stay here, it’s going to be oke.” 

 

Beck buried his face away into Cyrus his shoulder and let himself calm down under his protection. 

 

A few minutes later the boy was calm enough and pulled back from the hug. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have jumped at you like that.”

 

Cyrus looked at Beck who was now realizing that maybe he had reacted a little tense. Leaving the door open and sounds like that were actually normal. But he was just so tense these last few days.

 

“It’s oke, really” The older boy spoke slow and calm. A bit too slow. Beck looked around the room and gained a sense of his surroundings. The room was dark with soft purple lighting and quite different from his. It was a bit more square shaped with white walls and one grey. In the corner stood a large black two-person birlea berlin bed with drawers in it. On the other side of the room, on the opposite corner there was a big desk with all kinds of pictures hanging above it and on the wall opposite to the bed there hung a huge tv. There were two doors from which one would probably lead to the bathroom and one to the rest of the house. There were cloths laying around the room and some other things but it wasn’t necessarily a mess. 

 

Cyrus was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his waist, revealing that he probably wasn’t wearing underwear. Beck turned red realizing that their body’s were pressed together while neither of them was wearing any actual clothes.

 

Beck didn’t want to come over as a little too occupied with Cyrus his pants, Or more precisely what was in them and so looked away. He focused on the nightstand instead where Beck’s eyes fell on a few things that explained why Cyrus was talking so slow and to why there hung a strange smell in the room. On the nightstand, what looked more like a mini fridge which it probably was, were standing two cans of beer and both looked empty. There was a pack of cigarettes laying around but the boys eyes fell on the rather large bag of what he could only assume what it was. The boy suddenly smirked.

 

“Cyrus? Is that weed?” Beck asked in seductive voice.

 

The older boy pushed himself a little away from the hug to look in Beck’s eyes. “Maybe.” Cyrus said while smirking. Oh god that smirk. It matched the mans red eyes perfectly. Cyrus was high and Beck felt a sudden hint of temptation go down his spine.

 

“Cyrus?” Beck asked while looking back down at the floor, trying to not let his eyes slid over to Cyrus’s pants. But it looked so tempting. 

 

“Ye-“ their conversation was interrupted with a loud growl that came from Beck his stomach. “Beck?”

 

“Oh yhea sorry.” The young boy bit his lip remembering the plates he’d put back after he had heard the noise. “I just, I just haven’t really had dinner tonight.”

 

His date just smiled and brushed a hand though Beck’s hair. “Want me to make some? I make amazing pancakes.”

 

“Wouldn’t you get in trouble? I mean your uncle probably wouldn’t be happy. Especially so late… without clothes.” The boy didn’t want to be a burden for Cyrus. Just because he was paranoid didn’t mean Cyrus would have to give up his night to make Beck food. 

 

“No, He’s actually dying to meet you.” Beck looked surprised. “Yes, but not like this.” The boy pointed at his body that was only being covert by a soft blue bathrobe that had, thanks to the running and jumping, slipped partly off and now let little to the imagination. Cyrus smiled at the sight before him. “Well, feel free to take it off.”

 

Beck rolled his eyes but Cyrus probably had no idea that if it weren’t for his hunger he would have taken the invite. Cyrus laughed at Beck’s expression but that was probably because of the weed. 

 

The man leaned in and gave a slobby wed kiss on Beck’s cheek. “You can borrow some of mine, baby.” The man didn’t wait for him to respond and walked over to his closet with heavy steps. The man pulled out an oversized black shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. Beck gratefully he took them from Cyrus. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ll have underwear that fits you.” 

 

Beck gave a light smile. “That’s oke, really. It’s already amazing what you’re doing.” 

 

Cyrus leaned in for another kiss on Beck’s cheek. God Beck wished he would put those lips on his instead of his cheek already. “Am just doing the basics.”

 

He turned around facing the pictures above the desk while Beck was getting dressed behind him. The man was lucky to have someone like the boy in his life. He had been more than happy that Beck had came to first of all people. And while only wearing a bathrobe, well that just had been a pleasant extra. 

 

“All done.” Beck spoke softly and Cyrus turned around. His smile widened at the sight before him. Beck was looking extra adorable wearing obviously oversized clothes. But with his beautiful collarbones exposed allowing the soft purple light to accentuate his soft sculpted body made the boy look more like some sort of dream. 

 

Beck blushed softly. “I’ll give them back when I return home.” 

 

Cyrus smiled and walked over to his boy. “You can stay the night, if you want to.”

 

“Really?” Beck asked with some disbelieve. “And you won’t get in trouble?”

 

The man laughed. “No, of course not.”

 

Beck smiled this might just not be that bad of an evening as he thought it was going to be. Cyrus pulled the boy with him while keeping him save under an arm. When they made it downstairs Beck got a good look at the rest of the house. 

It was bolt inside and very modern. Not something one would think if they looked at the house from the outside. The walls were white and some grey, the furniture looked more homelike though. A large couch and tv. There were some posters of artists Beck didn’t know the name of, they hung proudly on the wall behind glass. A big part of the floor was covert with a carpet and aside for the part where everything was clean and it didn’t look like there were any family belongings, it felt like a home.

 

On the couch watching a football game, was a man sitting with his arms wide. He was casually dressed and looked up from his game to see his nephew standing in the room with red eyes and a young boy that looked just like Cyrus’s type.

 

“Hey kid, who do you have there?” The man said why a drunken smile. It didn’t look like he was surprised to see a lousy dressed boy under his Nephews arm.

 

Cyrus turned to Beck. “Beck this is my uncle, Abraxas. Abraxas this is Beck, my date to that who dance thing at school. He’s sleeping here tonight.” 

 

Abraxas walked over to the young boy and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Beck. You came through the roof didn’t you?”

 

Beck bit his bottom lip and turned red. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Well than, stay as long as you want.” The man said with a smile and walked back to the couch to watch the rest of the game and to finish his beer. 

 

Cyrus gave a kiss on Beck’s cheek. “Come on let’s get you pancakes.

 

They walked over to the kitchen counter and Cyrus started pulling out everything he needed to make pancakes for his boy. Beck let the tension slide off of him and sat down on top of the counter, where Cyrus told him to sit so they could still talk. It was obvious that Abraxas was less strict than Tron. Beck liked it. The home was cozy and gave a warm vibe. With the sound of the game on and Abraxas cursing or making comments towards the tv and the smell of pancakes… it felt so perfect.

 

When Cyrus was done making pancakes Beck was hanging over the big pile almost sobbing. It smelled amazing and he wanted one so badly but Cyrus wouldn’t let him. “Come on” the man spoke as he took the big pile and singed for Beck to take an empty plate and the syrup with him. The boy followed like a puppy after a bone. 

 

Again in Cyrus’s room the boy couldn’t hold it any longer and walked over to the plate the older boy was just about to put down on his night stands and reached forward. Putting down the empty plate and the syrup down quickly and taking the pancake on top before Cyrus had even a chance to react.

 

The boy stuffed somewhat the whole pancake inside his mouth at once. Oh yes, heaven yes. Cyrus already had mentioned that his pancakes were the best but little had Beck known he wasn’t joking when he said that. They tasted amazing.

 

“Beck.” Cyrus stated almost insulted at the fact that one of his pancakes was taken away from him without him being able to do anything about it. The boy smiled at his dates fake shocked expression. “They’re amazing” Beck said with a mouth full. 

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes and turned on the tv. Beck sat down next to him and grapped another pancake as they curled up against each other. Half way into a show that Beck wasn’t really paying attention to he stopped eating.

 

Cyrus just laughed at the boy. “Finally had enough.”

 

“No, I’m just saving for later. Letting my stomach make some room.” 

 

“You really like my pancakes?”

 

Beck smiled. “Almost as much as you.”

 

“Good, my little pancake.” Cyrus said as he leaned in and kissed the boys cheek. Beck was smiling bright with all the attention he was getting. At yet, something was wrong, missing.

 

“pancake? What is it?” 

 

Beck was pulled out of his thoughts by a more serious looking Cyrus. “oh, nothing it’s just… tonight and all.”

 

“What’s tonight?”

 

“Tesler’s party. But that’s not a big deal or so.” Beck looked away at the ground. He didn’t want Cyrus to be able to see through him. “Beck, why aren’t you there? Mara and Zed were going.”

 

The boy bit his lip in shame. “He didn’t want me there. He does this often, throwing party’s. He likes to make sure everyone comes and that also everyone knows I’m not invited.” Beck looked at his hands. “Because who wants a bitch like me at a party like that.”

 

Cyrus pulled his boy closer instantly. “Beck you are no bitch you are my pancake.” OH NOW Tesler was in trouble. Cyrus was going to kill him. He was going to hurt him and make him beg for it to end. That disgusting asshole dared to insult his Beck like that… he should be gone. “Screw that asshole.”

 

Beck laughed sarcastically. “Easy for you to say. You don’t care. Everyone is either scared of you or admires you. Girls fall in line if you’d walk by wearing short sleeves. I’d know, I have seen it happen.”

 

“Beck.”

 

The boy didn’t listen. “You are so comfortable with your sexuality. You dink and smoke and can handle yourself. Unlike me… hell I have never even gone further than kissing yet. I don’t want to stay this dump all good virgin who doesn’t go out because he has no where to go to. I-I I just-“

 

Beck was interrupted by a strong pair of lips being pushed roughly against his, sending and electric shock though his body. Cyrus was kissing him passionately and deep. The boy leaned into the kiss and retuned the feeling. He was eager for more.

 

All this time Beck hadn’t realized how badly he’d wanted this. Just this, just Cyrus’s lips on his own. Kissing hard and strong. 

 

They broke the kiss when they both need air but stayed close. “C-Cyrus.” 

 

The older boy pushed Beck into the pillows and climbed over him. “Beck” He called out his boy’s name before leaning in again. His tongue now pushing, demanding to be let in. The boy granted him access and Cyrus deepened the kiss. The both of them had been longing for the other for to long now. And now, now they needed each other.

 

After some time both of them needed a break and Cyrus sat down and pulled Beck over his lap into a sitting position, who willingly obeyed. They were holding each other close. afraid to maybe lose the other if one of them let go.

 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that.” Cyrus spoke with a happy grin on his face. Beck looked down at his face, stupidly smiling. “Is that the alcohol talking?” The boy mocked him. Cyrus’s expression turned serious for a second. “No… I, I think that’s my heart.”

 

Beck leaned in, giving the man another soft kiss. “Beck.” Cyrus spoke quickly. Both of them were extremely horny now and though they probably wouldn’t go all the way tonight he still needed to ask this. This was about more than sex and kissing and lust now. 

 

The boy looked over him. A little scared of what Cyrus might ask. “Yes?”

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” It sounded stupid like that. It probably was to ask that now. But Cyrus needed it. He needed to be sure of what they were. It sounded stupid because he never had to ask it before. It was always automatically to tell whenever he was committed to a person or not and if it ended up being just dating and sleeping than he wouldn’t do as little as be sad about it. But with Beck. With Beck he needed to know if they were a couple, if they were together.

 

Beck was stunned by the question. That someone like Cyrus even still had to ask him that. The boy laughed and kissed his boyfriend, claiming his lips. “Yes, yes I do.” He said with a smile.

 

Cyrus felt something in his chest light up. It felt good. Both leaned in to kiss again. 

 

They spend their time kissing, trying to explore every part of each other’s mouths. But as time passed, their kiss started to get rougher. More intense. Cyrus’s hands were roaming over Beck’s ass and the boy had his hands slide over the man’s tattoos. Fuck. The temperature in the room started to rise and both of them started to get harder.

 

Beck moved his hips over Cyrus’s, trying to create friction between his erection and Cyrus. The man grapped his boys hips and moved with him. slowly creating more and more friction between his cock and Beck’s ass. This would all be way easier if he could just bend Beck over.

 

The man stopped the kiss to go over the priorities. “Beck before we go on… I want to know what’s of limits.” 

 

Beck stopped and turned his head to think for a second. “I-I want further but… I don’t think I’m ready to go all the way yet.”

 

Cyrus hummed in agreement. He wanted to talk to Beck about what he could and couldn’t do. He wanted Beck to enjoy this and he most of all wanted Beck’s consent for what he was going to do. The man started to kiss the boy his neck and traced it down to his collar bones. “So… what do you want?”

 

Beck let out a soft moan. “Hmmm… can we do… hand jobs?” 

 

A wild grin appeared on Cyrus’s face. So they were going without pants? Well that was just topping all his hopes and expectations for the night. “That would be… amazing.”

 

The man started to trace his hands over Beck’s ass. It felt fantastic and full in his hands. “Is there anything you know you like, baby?”

 

Beck bit his lips and threw his head backwards, allowing Cyrus better access to his neck. The man knew exactly where to touch him. “i-I I like… spanking-“ Beck was immediately cut off by a hand slapping his ass playfully. Not too hard, not painful, just right. The boy let out a loud surprised moan and the man chuckled. “Ah, you indeed like it. Go on.” 

 

“ I-I like it to be held afterwards. I like having my nipples played with. I like to be… well,” The boy lowered his head again and Cyrus noticed the red, flushed look. Embarrassment. “Beck? Tell me.”

 

“well, I know I’m a bottom, but I like someone who dominates. Doesn’t matter who, the bottom or top I just- I like to…” Beck was fully red and couldn’t seem to find any words anymore. The boy shyly looked up to see a slightly surprised Cyrus looking at him. “I-I mean you… are top? Right?” if Cyrus turned out to be an actual submissive person and a bottom than there were going to be some complications. Luckily Cyrus let out a laugh.

 

“Yes Beck, yes I’m a top. I never bottomed and I don’t feel as much as slightly attracted to it.”

 

The boy let the stress fall off his shoulders. “Well you never know. With someone as… experienced as you...” Cyrus looked at his soft boy before continuing to mark his neck. “Well… I sometimes like to be fingered but I’m an alpha.” Beck looked at the man confused. “Alpha?” the boy softly asked.

 

“Yes, it’s the dominant one. The top of the pack.” Beck could remember it from biology class with wolfs but didn’t think beyond that. Cyrus didn’t wait for Beck’s responds and wend back to kissing his boy, he started to spanking him a few times more and his kissing got rougher. Beck didn’t had much time to think before the sensations started to get to much. “Every alpha wants an omega.” The boy moaned. Cyrus bit Beck’s ear hard. “Mine” the man spoke possessively. 

 

Fuck that was hotter than Beck expected it to be. He actually like Cyrus being possessive over him. It made Beck feel wanted. “C-Cyrus… more. I need more.”

 

The man didn’t need the boy to repeated himself and took off Beck’s shirt quickly. Their kissing got rougher and Cyrus grapped Beck’s ass hard. He needed to feel it bare, now. 

 

Beck got up from his position to stand on his knees. The boy looked down at Cyrus for a moment before taking his pants all the way off. He was a little shy. He wasn’t really that big. Not small, just on the small side of average. Ever sins Tesler started joking about Beck’s body the boy had gotten more and more insecure about his looks. He knew he had cute cheeks if they weren’t bruised. Tesler had one time when they were alone bruised his face on purpose. He said that a bitch like him couldn’t look cute and his face had to match his worth. Beck was insecure that now that he was exposed, Cyrus would turn out to be just like that… but he didn’t. 

 

The older boy brought his face to Beck’s lightly shaped six-pack and gently kissed him. “You are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.” 

 

Beck let out a pleased yelp. He felt so happy and couldn’t stop smiling. He felt good, He felt save… he felt loved. He was loved. Tesler was wrong, Beck was able to be adored and loved.

 

Cyrus took just a moment more to look at what he knew was the most beautiful sculpture he had seen. Every detail was perfect. Beck was like lightning, energy… he was like a revolution. The fight, bloodshed and spectacular battles that would make their mark as the fight of freedom in the history books. And he was all his.

 

The man didn’t take long to get his own pants off form under Beck. The boy got why Cyrus wasn’t shy. The man was big. A lot larger than average and the thought that Beck would have to take that one day made him shiver in both fear and excitement.

 

The man smiled when he saw Beck gasp at his cock. This was going to feel so good. “Come to daddy baby boy.” Instead of being surprised Beck got excited about the daddy nickname Cyrus just gave himself. The boy sat down on the man his lap again, their cocks softly brushing against each other. 

 

Cyrus started kissing Beck’s chest. From his collar bone to the boys nipples. Beck moaned when he felt the man suck on them. He wanted to hear Cyrus moan as well. The man feeling his omegas distress took a small tube of lube from his nightstand.

 

The boy took it greedily form his boyfriends hands and opened it. It was a little cold but Beck would make sure to please well enough to not let that become and issue. He traced his hand down to Cyrus’s cock and was horny enough to not hesitate to take it in his hand. Cyrus let out a groan and leaned into the touch. Beck started to slowly jerk off.

 

Having Beck on him like this was amazing. Every detail about it. The man took some of the lube in his own hand and let a few fingers slide between the boys ass. “May i?” 

 

Beck let out a moan. “Yes, yes please. Fuck.” A cold finger teased his entrance before sliding inside. Beck was so tight around him. The man let his omega adjust to the sudden feeling but shortly after started to move in and out.

 

It wend on for several minutes. By now Cyrus had two fingers in Beck and both of them were rocking their hips in perfect rhythm with each other. Beck nipples were a lovely shade of deep pink and more than a few Hickes had been exchanged. The boy didn’t want to have any he couldn’t cover up with a shirt because his father would kill him but Cyrus allowed it all over. There was a big one on Cyrus’s neck that Beck had given special attention to. Something that would last. 

 

Their love making was intense and both tried over and over again to find the winning hand. To find an ever more sensitive spot than the last one and make the other mad with it. Their kissing was either lusting towards each other or a battlefield for dominance.

 

As their toying got rougher, Cyrus was getting closer. He wanted to cum together with Beck. The man pulled his fingers out the boys ass and grapped their cocks together in one hand. Both jerking them off and rubbing them against each other at the same time. Beck was losing it. His moans filling the whole room. He couldn’t care if even the people out on the streets would hear it. All that mattered now was them. 

 

Beck took a strong hold of Cyrus’s shoulder and put his nails in the mans skin. The tension was getting to much and Beck couldn’t hold it any longer. 

 

“D-Daddy. Ah… I’m going to-“

 

“shhh, come for me baby boy. Be good and come for daddy.”

 

Those words pushed Beck over the edge. The boy threw his head back screamed in pleasure as he cuming all over their chests. Not a few strokes late, Cyrus came as well.

 

They let themselves down on the matters next to each other. Sweating, breathing heavily and extremely satisfied. Beck smiled. That was amazing, it had felt so good to have Cyrus in his hand. He couldn’t wait to know what Cyrus felt like inside of him.

 

Beck curled up against his alpha and the man laid an arm possessively around him. 

 

And Beck felt save, satisfied and for the first time in a long period… loved.


	10. morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKE   
> so there are a MILLION diffrend reasons why this took so long but amma just post this and leave 
> 
> hopefully life will calm tf down and i can get some more writing done

The next morning Abraxas was woken up by the constant ringing of the doorbell. The man had slept in the cloths he was wearing while watching the game last night. He still needed to clean the kitchen, for his wonderful nephew hadn’t. Sometimes kids just needed to be kids but that could be extremely annoying sometimes as well. At least he was happy that Cyrus’s his room was made soundproof before they’d moved in, knowing the boy well.

What the man didn’t expect was to see a police officer stand in his doorway. One that was looking very angry.

“Sir.” He spoke with a cold voice.

“Officer.” Abraxas simply replied.

“Please call me Tron, we are neighbors after all.”

“Are you here on a legal matter, Tron?”

The officer stepped up. A flash of emotion crossed his face. “Yes I’m here for my son, Beck. I was told that he neighbors had seen him with your son.”

“Nephew.” Abraxas corrected him. “And yes he’s here. They’re still sleeping.”

Tron stepped forward. “May I see him? He didn’t leave a message last night. I want to make sure he is alright.”

Abraxas stepped aside and let the man in. “Sure, follow me.” 

They started to walk though the room and up to the stairs. “May I ask why he came here? Or why he decided to stay for the night?”

“Sure you may ask but I can’t answer. He didn’t really explain.”

Tron sighted. By the time he got home he’d tried calling for his son but didn’t receive a reaction. He thought that Beck was already sleeping. In the morning when he was on patrol again Yori had called that Beck wasn’t home. His room was locked and she couldn’t get a response when she called out his name. Knowing the stalker was out there, Tron had assumed the worst. He was in luck that when he questioned the neighbors, or better said Mis Horlage due to the fact that she had a habit of looking into people their houses, he was told Beck was with Cyrus.

It was at least better than a stalker but Tron had still been worried. Cyrus was no good for Beck and they shouldn’t be friends. For god’s sake the man had a VERY obsessive crush on him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you none the less.” Abraxas continued to break the silence. “I’ve been waiting till I would meet the father of my nephews boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Tron asked sarcastically.

“Well, they did kiss.” Abraxas didn’t need to turn around for Tron to know he was smiling. He had to have a talk with his son when they’d got home.

They reached a black door with white lines on them. Tron rolled his eyes at the design.

Abraxas slowly opened up the door, not wanting to wake up the boys. When Tron looked inside the dark and cold room he could see Beck wrapped around in Cyrus his arms while resting his head on the man’s chest. The blankets were pulled up high and they looked warm, not even noticing the cold in the room.

Tron’s first intention was to wake up Beck but didn’t. He just stood there looking at the boys cuddling. 

Beck looked warm, save, happy. 

Tron closed his eyes and took a step back letting Abraxas close the door. “I thought you wanted to wake him up?” 

Tron didn’t say anything. He just looked at the man and Abraxas knew exactly what was wrong.

“Let’s go downstairs and have coffee.”

…………..

Cyrus was aware of the door that had been opened but didn’t react to it. He was a light sleeper but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy sleeping.

When the door had been closed again and no one had come in, he’d pulled Beck closed to him. Their naked body’s warm and sticky against each other but it all felt so perfect. He didn’t think he was ever going to let anyone else touch Beck again.

It wasn’t till much later on when he started to notice that Beck was awake and trying to play to be asleep. 

“Oh Beck.” He whispered in a seductive voice. A small smile appeared on his boy’s face and Cyrus his assumptions about Beck being awake were proven true.

“Baby boy, Wake up pancake.” 

Beck blushed and leaned into Cyrus, giving him a gentle kiss. Both kept their lips against each other for just a moment, feeling the others warmth on their own. 

Beck pulled back. “I can’t wait for the dance you know.”

“Me neither.”

The boy smiled. He was going to show off his relation ship and his happiness and he was going to rub it all in Tesler’s face.

Cyrus shifted their body’s and Beck groaned at the friction. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Beck hummed happily. He thought about more of Cyrus’s pancakes when realized that he should probably have breakfast at home. His mother always made him some on Saturdays… SHIT

“CYRUS.”

Beck sat up straight away, pushing Cyrus aside. Oh this was not good. His father was going to kill him. he was going to kill him, bring him back to life, ground him forever and then kill him again.

“Beck? Wha-“

“My parents. Cyrus I didn’t leave a note they have no idea where I am.”

……………………

Abraxas and Tron sat around the big island table in the kitchen drinking coffee. It was somewhat an awkward silence in the room but something hung in the air that didn’t make Tron exactly think of the silence.

“Kids just sometimes need to be just that.” Abraxas all of a sudden said, breaking the silence.

The man turned over to face Tron.

“So, you always let your underage nephew drink?” Tron asked in strong voice. Of course Abraxas wouldn’t be responsible. A true man of the city.

“Sometimes, in the house.” The man just answered back. As if not seeing the statement Tron was making.

“And you’re aware that that’s illegal?”

“I do but like I said, kids will be kids. They will go out there and explore life it’s what teenagers do. I rather have him drinking in the house with friends than somewhere out in the streets where I can’t do anything. If he does it I want to be able to stop a situation when things go wrong.”

Tron down at his cup. Those words did held some truth, as much as he didn’t want to admit.

“It’s just… I try to protect him. I want to shelter him form the world you know? Beck was… a difficult pregnancy. We had a miscarriage before Beck. The doctor told us that my wife couldn’t ever get pregnant after that. While all we had ever wanted was a kid… he means the world to us and with everything happening…”

“You’re not doing too bad.” Abraxas told him. He could understand why Tron was overly protective over his son.

The man sighted. “I mean, it’s not like they give you a guide on how to raise a kid. We will always think that the younger generation will go wrong just like our parents thought of us but Beck is a good kid.”

Tron gave Abraxas a gentle smile. “Why does it sound easy when you talk about raising a kid?”

“Because i don’t have one. I would probably react the same as you if Cyrus were truly my kid but he isn’t. He was sixteen when his parents died in a car crash, I never had to raise one.”

Tron frowned at the man’s words. He had assumed that his parents had dumped him with his uncle for him being a troubled kid and needing discipline. It wasn’t unusual to happen but Tron hadn’t expected them to have died.

“Car accident?”

“He was in the back seat. There was a drunk driver that drove them off the road, it’s a miracle he survived.”

Abraxas looked at Tron like he was looking for something.

“Where did you think he got all the scars from?”

Criminal activities, him running around making trouble and partying. Tron suddenly felt a shot of guild go through his chest from assuming the worst of a kid who had lost his parents… and he thought it had been him being a young criminal.

“I’m glad he found Beck through.” Abraxas continued. His words were making Tron feel worse and worse. “Drinking is something Cyrus did all along but… smoking cigarettes is something he’d started doing after his parents died. He used to be a chain-smoker, sometimes a few packs a day but now that he’d met Beck… he’s trying to calm down with them.”

Tron looked back at the ground. “He’s trying to leave a good impression with him?” He asked, trying to better the conversation.

“No, not for Beck… for you. You seemed to have trouble with it and Cyrus wanted to better his image for you. So you would keep allowing Beck to be with him.” Abraxas put down his mug and laid a hand on Tron’s shoulder. 

“Look I know you think a lot of Cyrus. He wend through a lot and learned to build up walls around him. These walls… they prevent him form making friends. He has a hart time communicating with people and has the habit of acting like he doesn’t care. It’s an act he puts up when he’s scared, acts like the world can’t touch him but behind those walls he cares… a lot.”

Abraxas took a pause and Tron looked the man in the eyes. “He’s looking for your approval.”

Tron opened his mouth, ready to say something when both of them were pulled out of their conversation when they heard a noise coming from the stairs. 

Beck and Cyrus were walking into the living room. Beck was wearing Cyrus’s clothes and smiled softly at his father. Tron recognized the smile, a smile that his son had lost a while ago. He could find the same kind of smile back on Cyrus’s face.

Tron sighted and put down his cup. Abraxas took it and walked over to the sink a put the two cups down while both boys were waiting for their death.

Instead, Tron walked over to the boys and laid a hand gently on Beck’s shoulder. 

“Ready to go home?”

Cyrus and Beck looked at each other both trying to figure out why Tron hadn’t pulled out his gun on either of them yet.

“S-sure.”

Tron simply smiled and walked with Beck over to the door.

While walking home, neither said anything. Tron was too deep in his mind. In this short distance from their house to his own home he had to think of what he was going to do with the situation.

When Beck said down on the couch Tron stood by the table near the window.

“Oke look dad I know what you are going to say but-“

“Go to the dance with him.”

The boy stayed quiet for a few seconds. “What?”

Tron sighted. “You two are in a relationship right?”

“Y-yes”

“Then go to the dance with him. If you want I can bring you two with my car.”

Beck’s mouth fell open and the boy didn’t exactly know what to do. He didn’t think he would get this far. “And… you are not mad?”

“Oh I am mad, furious even. But not about your relationship. I am furious ABOUT YOU LEAVING THE HOUSE WITHOUT LEAVING A NOTE.”

Oh there was the death rain. The boy made himself small and tried to calm down his father. “Look dad, I heard a noise oke? NOISES. And the door was open I thought…”

“So you wend out without telling? Beck I had assumed the worst.”

“Dad I’m sorry.”

Tron laid his hands on the small table next to the phone. “Just look at the phone. It’s red from all the 46 messages Yori had left me when she called me saying you weren’t in your room.”

The boy’s face straightened. “Dad?”

“Yes.” Tron said a little annoyed. He was expecting a apology from his son form running away but got a question.

“If mom called you… then why does the phone hold 46 messages? She called you, not you her. Nor did she just leave messages on the phone for when you would come home to listen to.”

Both wend silent for a moment. In all the emotion and fear Tron had felt that morning he hadn’t even realized. 

“D-dad?” Beck asked, horror was clear in his voice and his body started to shake.

Tron looked at the answering machine. He hesitated but still pressed the button and the first message began to play. 

 

-Hey baby, it’s me. I’m leaving you a message for if you’re not coming back tonight though I really hope you do. I miss you. I was going to say sorry for calling you a whore, you’re not. You are everything and I’m so sorry but I try so hard to have a conversation with you and when you act like that you just make me so angry and then I just want to punish you. But I shouldn’t have. I tried telling you that tonight but you ran form me… you were being rude and bad. I’ll be waiting here the entire night for you, I love you. Hope you’re home soon so we can finally talk. Again, love you.-

 

Beck crawled back on the couch and started hyperventilating. Tron had to run up to him and hold him tight while his son began to heavily cry in his arms. 

After some time Beck got lose from Tron’s hold and walked upstairs with a straight but scared face and Tron followed him. When they opened the door too Beck’s bedroom they saw something that made Beck jump for the protection of this father again.

All the covers were taken from the bed together with Beck’s dirty clothes and several other items like pictures were taken from the room.

Tron was furious again. But not at Beck no, he was furious at this man that had the nerve to harass HIS SON in their house. Tron didn’t want to kill him, that would be him getting off easy.

 

The following days wend by slowly. Tron had taken the recorded messages to the station that same day and got permission on stating it a chase. He’d also had changed the locks of the house.

Beck hadn’t been a night alone since. Not that he wanted to. He didn’t want to be alone ever again in fear that the man would come for him.

Beck was constantly around one of his parents and when they were still at work, Beck would be around Cyrus. Never had Tron been more happy with the boy. He let him in the house and he was free to stay as long as he wanted because Tron knew he would be around Beck. 

The fact that Beck wasn’t walking to school or back home alone gave Tron a save feeling when it came to his son. Maybe Tron hadn’t been right after all.

And Beck was truly the last who would complain. The boys had taken their time in exploring each other’s body’s.

 

At school their popularity had risen at incredible speed. It was easy to say that they were the most discussed couple of the whole school. Loved by everyone and backed up by a strong army of fan girls. 

Beck enjoyed the attention. Not only were people fine with them being gay but also the great annoyance it created by Tesler.

To say the least, Tesler was beyond PISSED. So much that even some of his ‘friends’ stayed out of his was in fear of being killed. 

He constantly had his eyes on them and they were filled with hatred, annoyance and when looking at Beck… something else. The boy couldn’t exactly make up what but didn’t want too.

They constantly had been walking hand in hand and when ever Cyrus had the chance he would pull Beck in for a kiss or hug. Like he was glued to the boy, and Beck couldn’t help but admit that he was full on enjoining being buried in love and attention.

Tesler wasn’t the only one who was pissed. They were sitting in history class with mr Northheart who was irritated beyond reason. The class was being noisy as Mr Northheart had just given them homework that hey could make during class and talk or do whatever as long as it didn’t bother him.

“Sir? Is everything alright?” Beck asked as he turned to see the teacher. Cyrus have Mr Northhreart a questioning look. Like he was waiting for him to do something wrong.

The man’s face cleared up when Beck spoke and he answered with a gentle smile. “It’s oke. I’m just a bit tired of all the planning for the party tomorrow. They put most of the work on the teachers.”

Cyrus allowed the excuse and looked back at the wall where class pictures hung of some resent years of classes. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, Cyrus.”

“why are there hanging pictures of students on your wall.”

“Oh those. Nothing special just some class pictures of my resent classes throughout the years.” 

“didn’t you work here for more than just three years?” Cyrus questioned, still trying to figure out why just these three pictures were hanging there. They looked like new.

“Yes but these were good years for me. Besides I WILL be moving in two weeks. You are aware of that?” The man simply replied.

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. So it couldn’t have been him. The man was going to move AWAY from Beck. Well all the better. More Beck for him and him alone.

The bell rang and Cyrus and Beck were just about to walk out of the school when someone with a strong voice called out Beck’s name. 

They looked back to see Clu standing alone in the hallway. 

Cyrus got a stronger hold of Beck’s hand. “it’s oke just wait outside.” The boy whispered and Cyrus let go of his hand and walked outside with protest.

“Is there a problem, sir?”

Clu walked over to Beck and leaned far into the boy’s personal space. He always did this with him. Like he was trying to get inside him. “Beck, why aren’t you wearing your bracelet anymore?”

“Ju-just, reasons.” The boy said as he took a step back. He suddenly felt a cold wind go over his spine. “Is there anything else?”

“No, have a pleasant prom.” The man said as he turned around and started walking the other way. “Just a shame,” Clu called out over his shoulder. “That you’re going with him.”

Beck turned around and walked hastily towards the door. 

Outside he almost fell over Cyrus. “CYRUS.” 

The man looked Beck in the eyes and saw the clear distress, fear even.”

“Beck?”

“I think Clu might be the stalker.”

“WHAT?” Cyrus was immediately ready to run back into the building and strangle the man. 

“No wait, am not sure yet. We’ll go home and I’ll tell my dad. We need to know for sure.”

Cyrus looked at Beck like a kid trying to look angry at his favorite stuffed animal. “Fine. But if he dares to do as much as look at you he’s finished.”

Beck agreed and Cyrus laid an arm around him possessively. Beck was his and he liked showing it off. 

While walking home Beck couldn’t get his mind of off Clu. He’d always been creepy but never in the stalker way. He did know that Clu and his father go way back. They used to be friends but now could drink each other’s blood. The man would do about anything to make his fathers day a living hell if he had the opportunity. He had a criminal past but Tron didn’t want Beck know what it was. 

The boy tried shaking it form his head. He had more important things to think about, like what to wear to the dance. Beck couldn’t figure out what to do. He had a full on blue suit, white suit and black suit. They were great for mixing them up but Beck didn’t know what combination to wear. 

He was thinking about maybe the black suit with white shirt and blue tie but that seemed to typical. Maybe the white suit but with blue tie.

He would probably ask Mara. After all, Beck wanted to look good on the evening he would finally lose his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's save to say Beck has plans but life has other plans


	11. it's oke to be lost with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter
> 
> this one is a bit shorter than the perivous ones but i'll try to update as soon as i can
> 
> i tried to give more insight in Cyrus his point of view sins losing your parents is something big and Cyrus his smoking didn't come form nothing
> 
> and i got a lot of Beck pov so i really wanted to write it from Cyrus his
> 
> hope you guys enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> big time credit to this amazing song for helping me setting the mood ( listen too it because it is sooo good and fits well with the chapter) : Milky Chance- Cocoon

“Yes Mara, no I’m sure. I’m not giving you any details.” Beck laughed as he was talking to Mara on the house phone. He needed her advice on the suits but instead of helping him pick one out she kept coming up with new suggestions.

“If you want his full attention you can always go naked.” Mara teased at the end of the line. 

Beck blushed. “Mara, no just no.” 

He could hear her laugh loudly on the other side of the line. 

“So I heard you were going with Zed?” He teased back.

Mara’s laughing stopped and her tone got more serious. “Well… yhea kinna. He didn’t really ask me or anything but you know, it’s just not to go alone.”

Beck hummed. Mara and Zed had had a crush on each other for over years but neither had said anything and Beck himself had made a promise to not kiss and tell to both of them. Zed had been crushing on Mara since forever and was pretty obvious about it.

Mara was more discreet and was very good in hiding it. Beck honestly wouldn’t have known if she hadn’t told him herself. Mara was more the kind of ‘fun’ relationships and dating. Zed was the only real thing she had ever had a crush on and things could end up getting serious between them.

“Well I hope things will clear up tonight.” He said quickly, trying to give her hope. 

It was early in the morning. Beck just couldn’t sleep anymore. From the moment Cyrus had asked him to be his date he’d been looking forward to tonight. 

He’d probably still had to sit there and see Tesler be crowned king, with some random pretty looking girl on his side, but that didn’t matter anymore. He was going to dance with his boyfriend and that was all that was going to matter.

Tesler had been a huge jerk from the moment he’d gotten to the school anyway. Two weeks after Bodhi had died his stupid fucking parents had send him here. Tesler didn’t even speak to Beck the first month, he just kept looking at him from a distance. Until one day after school, Beck could remember Tesler coming up to him on his way home, by the abounded warehouses and industrial aria. He’d tried to give him some fucking speech and justify his parents and in return Beck had kindly told him to fuck off. 

“Yhea I think so too. Anyway am going to hang up or else I will be late, bye.” She said right before she hung up the phone. The boy was quick enough to hear a woman calling for Mara on the other side of the line.

Beck shook him mind out of his thoughts and grapped his bag. Maybe after school he would skip by the bakery. Mr Sorlan always had good taste. Maybe he could help him pick out a suit for tonight.

Walking downstairs Beck saw Tron standing by the kitchen counter. 

“He’s late.” His father spoke annoyed.

Beck laughed. “You’re waiting for him?”

“No, I just don’t want you to walk alone.”

But it was no lie that Tron started to accept the presents of the kid. Still not overly exited about him being around Beck. But all he wanted was his son to be happy. Cyrus wasn’t the worst.

When the door rang Beck basically ran towards the door to open it. When he did, he saw Cyrus standing in the doorway with a deep red rose and a smirk on his face.

“You’re looking good.” The older boy said playfully. He held the rose out for Beck.

“For you.” He said as he handed Beck the rose.

Beck couldn’t stop smiling. “Aww, you shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s nothing. It’s not even nearly as beautiful as you.” 

Beck bit his lower lip and tried to stop smiling.

Tron was looking at the boys. Beck hadn’t looked this happy for so long… 

The man walked over to the boys. “I’ll put it in a vase. You too better get to school.”

The boy handed the flower off to his father and took his boyfriends hand as they made their way to school. Beck had a really good feeling about the dance. 

The smog was high in the streets and it would probably rain later on in the evening. Good thing the party was held inside. The cold moist was hazy and it created a dreaming affect. The old houses in the town and the dreaming vibe made it almost as if it was all unreal. Like Cyrus could wake up any second. 

After his parents died everything felt like shit. Coming to this town was like entering death. The high pine trees, old fairy tale houses, Beck. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he was here. As if he had died in the car crash alongside his parents. He wouldn’t be in heaven, yet not hell either. Somewhere else, somewhere good, somewhere lost. But looking at Beck under his arm he didn’t think he’d ever wanted to be found.

At school people were acting rather off. Everyone was exited but there was something more. Most couldn’t help but smile, as if they were keeping a secret, when they were looking at the couple.

“Cyrus, why is everyone looking at us like that?” Beck questioned. Now understanding the feeling of ‘zoo animal’ that Cyrus had told him about during the first PE class.

Just when Cyrus wanted to answer Zed came walking up to them. 

“Hey guys. Beck I need your help with picking a suit.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and looked away. The men here were way more concerned with what they were going to wear than back in the city. Guys over there didn’t care much or not at all. Caring for what they were going to wear was something mostly done by the girls.

“I thought you already had one?”

“I’m having second guesses.”

“Just go with the black suit and green tie, you’ll do fine.”

Zed looked nervous. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Zed.”

“Alright fine I’ll do it, thanks.” He said before running off again. 

Cyrus turned back to Beck. “Why is he so nervous?”

“He’s going with Mara. He has had a crush on her since forever.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Of course someone like Zed was just going to follow someone he wanted around instead of trying to get her.

“He should be more direct.”

Beck gave his boyfriend a correcting look but didn’t lose the small slime on his face. 

“What?” the man laughed. “It worked out for me.”

………………………………………………………..

Beck was running to the bakery after the last bell had rang and he had kissed Cyrus goodbye. He needed advise on what to wear and the evening needed to be perfect.

The fresh air around him was encouraging. He loved the smell of rain. Them coming together during a storm would be perfect. 

The boy rushed into the bakery and Mr Sorlan looked up at the boy from behind the counter. “Beck.” The man said with a wide smile on his face.

“Hey Mr Sorlan.” Beck said while breathing heavily. “Sir, I need your advice on something.”

The man got out from behind the counter and walked over to Beck. “Of course, anything for you.”

After talking for a while Beck’s decision was made. In the meantime the boy had been talking to Mr Sorlan about everything that had been happening. He had helped when some costumers came in just like he always used to do when he was younger, before Tesler… 

“Thank you so much for your advice.” The boy said gratefully with big puppy eyes. 

“Of course, Beck.” The man smiled and gently petted the boy’s hair.

The boy was confident in the suit he was going with. After all Mr Sorlan had an amazing clothing taste.

Beck’s eyes widened when he saw the time on the big clock that hung above the counter. “OH SH-“

He stopped halfway his sentence and hastily walked over to the door. “I’m so sorry but i totally forgot the time. I have to go or else I will be late. Sorry.” He yelled over his shoulder as he rushed though the door and ran towards his house. He couldn’t be late he couldn’t be late he couldn’t be late.

Once home he rushed upstairs and into the shower. He was going so fast he almost forgot to take off his underwear.

Evening was falling and Tron was drinking a beer while watching the eight pm news on the couch with Yori. He had an arm around her and was patiently waiting for Cyrus to show up and Beck to be ready so he could take the boys to the school for the dance.

Yori turned her towards her husband. “What is he doing up there? He’s been busy for what seems hours now.” 

Tron let out a laugh. “Well I remember you taking about twice as long when we were still in high school… you still take long.”

Yori rolled her eyes and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. When Tron wanted to go for a deeper and more passioned kiss the doorbell rang. 

Tron sighted. “I’ll get it”

Yori had a wide smile on her face as she looked at the husband who was on his way to open the door. “Try no to kill him.” She joked back.

“I’ll try.”

When Tron opened the door Cyrus was standing in the doorway with a big bouget of deep red roses. He was wearing a black well fitting suit with black collar, trousers and button up shirt. The tie and waistcoat he was wearing were deep purple and Tron approved the outfit and let the boy in.

“Good evening , sir.” He said with the same old 24/7 smirk he wore confidently.

Tron gave a light smile to the kid and turned to the stairs. “BECK CYRUS IS HERE.”

A few steps from upstairs were able to be heard before Cyrus could see Beck coming downstairs. 

Beck wearing a deep navy blue suit with tie and a white button up shirt. His cheeks were a soft red shade. Tron looked proud at his son and when he turned his head he saw something he hadn’t seen until then. 

Cyrus was no longer smirking. His eyes were focused on Beck as if he just had seen an angel strike down in frond of him. His eyes soft and wide and his mouth a little open.

Cyrus had stopped breathing. He wasn’t even sure if his heart was still beading, it probably wasn’t. It had been stole, lost in the revolution, ocean deep blue and lost. He had felt it before… this sight that came with that particular feeling. He had felt it three times before. When he saw Beck first he didn’t think he’d ever see anything more beautiful, but then he had seen him smile and then he had kissed him… and now this. 

Cyrus couldn’t recall ever feeling this for anyone else. No one had ever made him feel like this, nervous. Unsure about his looks, words and yet it felt so right. Lost in those deep brown eyes of him. He hated losing and being lost, it had always been the same to him. He had lost his parents, his home, his happiness and his ways. But Beck was the one thing in his life he didn’t matter losing too, because he wasn’t afraid of what would happen if he did. Beck was pure and sweet and so easy to let in. He hated being lost but if that meant finding Beck than that didn’t matter. For the first time in his life he didn’t care if he was lost because that meant having found Beck. And he knew Beck was the light that was pulling him out of the dark. Beck was the way. He was finding the light he had lost. And for the first time since his parents death… he felt happy, truly happy. Not smirking but smiling, not smiling but laughing, not laughing but actual happiness.

He understood that now. Found or lost it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to run anymore. He was going to the dance. With everything he could ever want, and what he needed.

Beck made his way downstairs to his boyfriend. He was looking incredibly hot in his darker suit and his amazing smirk held something pure, like he was more smiling than smirking. It looked happier. It looked more handsome than anything he had ever seen.

“Y-you look amazing, Beck.” 

Tron looked surprised. Cyrus… just stuttered.

Beck’s blush turned deeper red. “You look amazing as well…”

The two boys were caught staring into each other’s eyes and snapped out of it by Tron. 

“Shall we go? You two do have a party to attend.”

The boys turned to Tron and nodded. Yori took the flowers form Cyrus to put them in the vase with the one Beck had gotten in the morning. The boy thanked him by giving a quick kiss on the cheek and they made their way towards the car.

Beck was for the first time truly exited for a school event. 

The dance was going to be something.

They seated in the back of the car and drove off towards the party, while a heavy rainstorm was building up above the small town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the party is going to be something for sure
> 
>  
> 
> tumbler: Goldenskyrose


	12. you're all mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will be getting like three hours of sleep tonight but i just couldn't stop writing  
> sorry that this one is so much longer than other chapters but i just couldn't stop
> 
> this chapter also explains why it was so emportant for Cyrus to have these strong feelings for Beck and i wanted to make it more clear
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> ACTUAL FUCKING WARNING: 
> 
> TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER THERE IS A RAPE ATTEMPTED 
> 
> IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT DON'T READ IT
> 
>  
> 
> songs : Everlasting light- The Black Keys  
> Something i need- one republic
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry about the way the song is the same kind of letter as the rest of the text but it was late and i REALLY couldn't get myself to care

When they arrived at the dance Tron told them to have fun and that he would be picking them up again when the dance was over. They would be sleeping however, at Cyrus’s house.

Beck’s stuff was already dropped off and no one wanted to risk waking up Yori. 

The boys had happily agreed to the idea. Mostly because now they could spend their nights doing what they were so badly longing for, each other. 

Beck couldn’t lie about maybe having prepared himself a little in the shower thinking about Cyrus’s fingers inside him again. But one thing he certainly couldn’t lie about was his underwear. It wasn’t much, he didn’t know if it could be called lingerie but it was a little more into that direction than his everyday underwear. It was blue and shaped more feminine with some decorated mesh on it. He just wanted to look special for Cyrus. Give him an present to unpack tonight.

The music was playing loud and people were happy, complimenting each other about their outfits and dancing. 

“BECK, CYRUS.” It sounded over the music. 

When the boys turned around to see who was calling their names they saw Mara and Zed heading their way. Mara was wearing a no sleeve yellow mermaid dress with high turtleneck and a small opening to show her cleavage. Something only she could ever pull off. Her blue hair was curling downwards in big beach waves. She looked like dream.

On her side was Zed. Who let himself happily be dragged along as he was lost in the bounce of Mara’s short blue waves. His dream woman.

“You two look so amazing.” She yelled over the loud music.

When Beck wanted to respond and return the compliment a certain favorite song came on. 

“Oh this is it. I love this song, Zed dance with me.” She said as she was already pulling him towards the dancefloor. Beck smiled as he watched them leave.

Cyrus pulled his face away from his friends and kissed him full on the lips. Beck couldn’t stop smiling into the kiss. Everything was so perfect and the music was playing so loud.

Beck pulled Cyrus over to the dancefloor. He wanted to know if his boyfriend could dance or not. If not then Beck would take the lead with all love of the world.

However Beck had underestimated Cyrus his dancing skills. Nights of going out and parting in nightclubs made for Cyrus to become a good dancer. He took the lead as they rocked their body’s in perfect rhythm. Melted with the beat.

The music was a little old for Cyrus. The time had always seemed to move slower in the small town but these songs were all form the 2000s. Nothing you would hear in the city anymore. He didn’t care though. He just kept on holding Beck close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

The evening wend on and the looks from earlier today were still on them. When getting drinks, they were happily greeted with their personal fangirl army. 

They spend their time laughing, dancing and drinking mocktails. Cyrus didn’t mind the leak of alcohol. He wanted to remember this evening with Beck. 

The younger boy was in heaven. This whole evening he hadn’t seen Tesler for one moment. The only thing he had been doing was laughing and drinking with his boyfriend. It was like the weight on his shoulders had disappeared. The boy looked around the hall. And to think that he’d wanted to call in sick at first. He would have been miserable at home sure but it would have saved him the embarrassment, the shame that Tesler would no doubt remind his classmates of for a long time coming.

And now he was here, smiling.

The music slowed down a bit and Cyrus was the first to put his glass down and pull Beck to the dance floor.

Let me be, your everlasting light. The sun when there is none…

More couples were dancing and Cyrus took Beck to the less crowded aria of the hall.

I’m a shepherd for you and I’ll guide you through. Let me be, your everlasting light.

Cyrus laid his right hand on Beck’s hip, pulling him closer. “Beck…” He softly whispered in the boy’s ear.

Let me be, your everlasting light.

Beck had his hands resting on the man’s shoulders and accepted the invite and moved closer to him.

Cyrus was looking into Beck’s eyes. He needed to tell him, now. In someway he needed to tell he what he felt. It was harder than the past times he had said it because now he actually, truly meant it. Beck made him feel again.

I’ll hold and never scold. In me you can confide, when no one’s by your side. Let me be, your everlasting light.

Beck had this feeling deep down in him. He missed something, one thing, three words.

“Yes?” The boy answered. It felt hot around them. Cyrus made him feel again. Even after what had happened.

With their boys so close and the rhythm so perfect… 

Just before Cyrus could say what he now for so long wanted to say the music stopped and a great spotlight turned on, facing the podium. 

“Students may I have your attention please.” The man on the podium said. 

The students stopped with what they were doing and turned to face the podium.

Mara and Zed joined their side. “Oh the crowns.” She said happily.

Cyrus leaned into Beck. “Why are we interrupted?” he whispered in the boy’s ear annoyed.

“To see Tesler be crowned king, and some other girl queen.” Beck said sarcastically back. He didn’t know who would be crowned queen but probably every girl here wanted it. Who wouldn’t want to be crowned prom queen after all.

Despite his annoyance with Tesler he kept on smiling. Tesler couldn’t ruin tonight.

Nor Beck Nor Cyrus paid actual attention to the man who was holding a whole speech about how all the votes are in and about how the winners had won with and incredible amount of votes. Probably the largest number of votes for this couple in years.

Beck was more occupied with Cyrus his lips. The boy had an arm around his boyfriend and his head was leaning on his shoulder. It gave the boy perfect few of Cyrus’s lips.

“Now to announce prom king,” the man opened the envelop. Next to the man there were standing two girls that were part of the school’s party and activity’s commission. 

“And this years prom king is, Cyrus.” 

Both boys their eyes widened. They broke their gaze and looked over too the podium. Beck looked around and saw everyone staring at them.

“Beck-“

“G-go.” Beck whispered.

And Cyrus left… making his way to the stage while the crowd around him was applauding.

Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. He should be spending the night with Cyrus… Tesler should be crowned kind but instead Cyrus was king and… the queen.

Cyrus walked up the stage and was crowned by one of the girls holding the king’s crown.

No no no no no no no no no this should not be happening. Beck was stressing but his worries were soon put to rest.

THAT was why everyone had been staring at them.

THAT was one of the reasons Tesler had been so pissed.

“And now for the queen.” The man took the letter out of the envelop and Beck was biting his bottom lip in fear of hearing who Cyrus would be spending the night with. The man who read the letter suddenly looked surprised and then gave a gentle smile.

“It seems the plans for the queen had changed.” 

The crowd broke out in both excitement and laughter. Beck and Cyrus seemed to be the only ones who were questioning what was happening. 

“Our queen this year is a king. And our second king is, Beck.”

The boy froze in place. He was trying to progress what just had happened. Looking to the side he could see Mara with a sneaky smile on her face. Beck was a 100% sure that this was all her doing. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The crowd was heavily applauding. 

Beck started to blush as he walked over to the stage.

One the stage the girl holding the other crown stepped forward and crowned Beck. The boy walked over to Cyrus who again considered this to be the best sight he had ever seen. Even better than Beck walking down the stairs.

Beck couldn’t believe that they were actually crowned king and… king of the gala. It felt so surreal. 

“May I represent to you, the kings of the new years dance 2018.” The man yelled proudly into the mic and the crowd exploded in applause. 

People were making room and the man leaned towards the boys. “My kings, it is time for your dance.”

They smiled and Beck took Cyrus his hand. As they walked over to the middle of the room the boy started to feel a little nervous. 

They took their places. Cyrus his hand in Beck’s and his other hand resting on the boy’s hip. Beck’s hand was resting on Cyrus’s shoulder.

“Pancake, are you ok?” The older boy whispered.

“Just… nervous.” The boy whispered back, biting his lip.

“Don’t be, you’re beautiful.” 

Well that didn’t help Beck with the blush. It just got heavier.

When the music started to play Cyrus had to hold himself back from laughing. It was a slow version of something I need by one republic. It was an inedible cliché. This whole town was a few years behind.

I had a dream the other night. About how we only get one life.

They started to dance on the rhythm and Beck sometimes glared down to their feet to make sure he wasn’t screwing up the entire dance.

And I had the week that came from hell. And yes I know that you could tell. 

“You good?” Beck whispered to Cyrus, closing in their body’s.

“Yes it’s just, this song.”

But you’re like the net under the ledge. When I go flying of the edge, you flying of as well.

“When it first came out…”

“I used to replay it every day.” Beck interrupted him. Not that it seemed like Cyrus was going to finish. 

And if you only die once. I wanna die with,

Cyrus brushed his head against Beck’s, their crowns almost touching. Their lips so close.

“I used to play it every single minute.” Cyrus whispered in Beck’s ear. He did, he really did. He just didn’t know what it meant. Just another love song. Music, but music was so much more than just listening to it. It was feeling it.

You got something I need. In this world full of people there is one killing me.

God Cyrus was so happy he was sober. 

And if we only die once, I wanna die… with you.

That’s when the music ended. Many people around them were cheering them on but neither of them listened to it. They were caught in each other’s eyes. They leaned in, into the perfect moment, into their happiness, into each other.

As their lips touched the crowd went wild. Cheering them on.

Cyrus pulled back and looked into Beck’s eyes.

“Beck, I lo-“ Cyrus was interrupted by the sound of the next song. The man, knowing he would never be louder than the speakers, pulled Beck into another kiss.

More people were now dancing. It was obvious that everyone at the school had planned this. It was why they had looked at them like that today. Like they knew something they didn’t. Beck couldn’t be happier.

After six more songs Beck needed to get out of the loud music for a while. He pulled Cyrus closer and whispered, yelled really, that he was going to the toilet but would be back. In response Cyrus had kissed him and gave him a smile. It was a shame to see his boyfriend leave but god damn it was good to see him go. 

When Beck was out of sight he returned to Mara and Zed at the other more quiet side of the hall.

Beck wend to the toilets on the other side of the long main hallway. He needed to be alone for a second, test if he wasn’t dreaming.

The boy took, when done, a moment to admire his crown. The school had outdone themselves really.

Beck left to reunite with his king and took the small hallway next to the theater. It was a big school and the small hallway was not something everyone knew about, nor was it something students were allowed to take. But it was a good shortcut. 

Beck was walking slowly when someone grapped his wrist form behind and twisted it. Beck wanted to scream but another hand covered his mouth and he was bulled back into another room.

Beck was thrown into the room and fell onto his left side. It hurt, of course it hurt. But that wasn’t on his mind right now. He needed to get up, to run. The danger of the stalker still had him on his toes.

When he looked up he saw the one person he had been trying to avoid standing in frond of the only way out. He was locking the door. 

“T-Tesler,” Beck spoke carefully but the man didn’t react.

The boy looked around the room. It was a small storage room for theater probs. Nothing necessary notable except for the mattresses that laid on a perfect stack on the left corner of the room.

“Now that is the name I want to hear coming form your mouth.” The man said with heavy tong.

When the older boy turned around Beck saw that his eyes were heavy and he was probably drunk. He must have taken at least something. He was wearing a black suit with shirt and dark orange tie. He didn’t look pleased but neither did he look angry.

“If you are planning on beating me again I won’t-“ Beck was trying to sound strong. He wasn’t going to let Tesler beat him up, he wasn’t.

“That isn’t what I want baby.” The man said slowly closing in on the boy.

Beck was now both confused and scared. He took a few steps back before hitting the cold cement wall.

“Shut up and leave me alone. I’m not going to let you do fucking shit anymore.” Beck said more bravely than he felt.

“No you listen. You never fucking did, did you?” Tesler said, sounding more angry now. 

“What are-“

“DID IT HONESTLY NEVER CAME UP IN YOU THAT I WANTED YOU TOO.” The man yelled furiously. Tears were staring to gather in his eyes. He was angry but… sad. 

It took a moment to realize what he just said. “And now you’re with him.” The man added softly. 

The boy could still hear the music in the back.

“You made my life-“

“Did you think it was my decision? That fucking law?” Tesler said as he ignored Beck’s words.

“When I first saw you… saw you in the hospital, I wanted to say hello but I just couldn’t.” The man explained. He took a few steps closer until he was in Beck’s personal space.

“I never felt that for anther guy before and i-I just… I wanted to talk to you but then your friend died and I was just so scared to be rejected… I wanted you to like me. I wanted to be a person that could dry your tears… hold you.” The man took a moment to catch his breath but didn’t give time for Beck to react.

“I didn’t want that fucking law. After a while I finally felt brave enough to talk to you. Tell you… sorry. That I didn’t want this. To finally say hello and…and.” The man couldn’t seem to find the words. He was looking down but kept close watch if Beck were to try anything to escape.

“But you rejected me.” He said angrily. His whole body turning more aggressive. “I wanted to ask you out and you just told me to fuck off. That I was useless and an asshole and a piece of shit. That It should have been me…”

“It broke my heart, you shutting me out. But I still wanted you. I wanted to be on your mind 24/7 and if you couldn’t let me be the hero then I’d be the villain. I don’t fucking care.” The man laughed hysterically. “All the way to the point where as long as I had my hands on you… I would be good.”

Beck stood frozen against the wall. The look Tesler gave them, the one thing he couldn’t place… it was jealousy. That look wasn’t for him it was for Cyrus.

“I love you Beck. That feeling doesn’t go away. Just an innocent game of breaking someone down to the point where they WILL go out with you.” This had been the reason for the nickname bitch. 

It hit Beck. 

This

This had been the reason why Tesler was so angry when Cyrus told him for the first time that he was going to be his date… why Tesler didn’t go in on point where Cyrus had asked him with who he was going.

“But then he had to show up.”

The man stood straight and took a strong hold of Beck’s throat before throwing him on the matters.

Beck let out a small whimper at the pain. 

“Tesler look-“

“No.” The man made his way over Beck who was only now starting to see how badly he should get away from the man. 

“It won’t matter… you won’t love me.”

The man bowed down over the boy and pushed him deeper into the mattress. 

“You will be mine.” He said liking his lips and that is where Beck realized.

“The pictures from the locker room. You were the one who got rid of them before the rest walked in.”

The man gently touched the boy’s face who flinched at the touch. 

“It was a real treat too see you like that.”

 

It was Tesler. The stalker… all this time it had been HIM.

 

“Get off of me NOW.” Beck said as he moved up to walk away and back to Cyrus. He was going to tell his father everything he didn’t care that the man did it because he ‘loved’ him. 

He had beaten him up, made his life a living hell.

But Tesler pushed him back into the mattress. “You’re not going anywhere, my little queen. Though I do find princess more fitting for you.”

Beck moved upwards to punch the man in the face but Tesler caught his hand and twisted it. 

Beck let out a loud scream as he was turned around painfully. The man took off his tie and used it to bind Beck’s hands together behind the boy’s back, a little too tight. Looking at his work satisfied he turned the boy around again so he could face the object of his lusts.

Beck was struggling and tried with all this strength to get away form the man. Tears started to roll down his face. No, NO this could not be happening. Not now, not ever.

The boy tried to kick the man away but he took Beck’s legs and spread them apart with a bruising force.

“You’re adorable you know?” The man started to touch Beck’s face. 

The time he had beaten Beck’s face up on purpose was a little different than the reason he had given the boy. In reality there had been a guy looking at him, Dyson. The man had always felt pure disgust for the man but now… Dyson liked pretty people. And so, he messed up Beck’s pretty little face a bit. Not too terrible, just enough.

“GET OFF ME.”

“Scream all you want baby. No one is going to hear you.” He laughed.

The man started talking again as he took off his jacket and started to undo Beck’s tie.

“I had so many daydreams about this. Me taking you to my room, having you strip all the way down, having you sit on your knees and begging for my cock inside you. I would take you so perfectly. I would fill you up all the way, but for you it wouldn’t be enough. No you never had enough on just one ride.”

Beck wanted to vomit. His crying got worse and he needed to get away. The boy kept on struggling against the man. However Tesler made it seem like he didn’t even care.

The older man took off Beck’s tie and threw it aside. After that he started to unbutton Beck’s shirt, sliding his hands over his skin.

“LET ME GO YOU SICK ASSHOLE. LET ME GO, NOW.” Beck tried to jerk his body away but Tesler held him in place.

The man took Beck’s tie from the ground and pushed it into Beck’s mouth.

“Shhh, don’t cry. This is going to feel so good.”

He kissed Beck’s bare chest and moved his hands down to his pants.

NO

The man let his hand slide over Beck’s belt and untied it. 

“You look so perfect for me, little princess.”

He slowly pushed Beck’s pants down and saw the underwear the boy was wearing. Beck regretted making that decision. 

Tesler let out a laugh. “Aww just for me. You shouldn’t have.”

The man placed Beck’s hips on his lap and leaned into the boy. He took out the tie but held it in his hand so he could put it back when he was done. 

Before Beck could say anything he leaned in and claimed the boy’s lips.

The kiss was messy and unwanted. The boy tried to break contact by moving his head but Tesler kept a strong grip on his hair.

And then… all of a sudden… he was gone. Tesler was no longer on top of Beck.

The boy immediately jumped up and tried to see though his tears.

Tesler laid on the floor crying out in pain. Over him with bloody fists stood Cyrus.

“CYRUS.” Beck cried out happily. Never had he been more happy with his boyfriend. The crying didn’t stop. He felt so disgusting, violated by Tesler’s touch. 

“Beck.” The man said. he turned around and ran towards his boyfriend. He pulled his boy into a tight and strong hug and Beck didn’t held back to cry on Cyrus his shoulder. 

Cyrus pulled back a little, never actually letting go of Beck. He looked into Beck’s eyes and saw the fear they held. He was going to kill this man. He untied Beck’s hands and the boy didn’t think for a moment. He just wanted his pants back on and his shirt closed.

Beck saw Cyrus’s hands shaking and when he looked up he saw the tears in his eyes.

Cyrus was crying.

Tesler stood up from the floor, needing the wall to kept himself form falling over. 

He took a few steps to the door when Cyrus noticed him leaving. 

NO

This fucking asshole what NOT going to get away with this. He’d kill him for doing this to Beck. For what had happened if he hadn’t shown up.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.” Cyrus yelled angrily.

He wasn’t just furious, no that would be an understatement. He was going to beat the living shit out of him.

For Beck.

The man lanced himself from his place over to Tesler and pushed him back onto the ground. He was on top of him within seconds and started to beat the kid. He honestly didn’t care where he would hit him, he didn’t care for his fists bleeding, he didn’t fucking care for the trouble he would get in. All he cared for was hurting this weak excuse of a human being.

“Cyrus.” Beck called out weakly. 

Cyrus kept beating the man though his tears.

“Cyrus please”

The man stopped beating him and grapped Tesler’s throat with both his hands and pushed down hard. 

Tesler tried with all the strength he had left to push Cyrus off of him but couldn’t. He could barely breath though all the blood he had coughed up. 

“Cyrus stop.” Beck moved forward and laid his arms around his boyfriend in a hug. It immediately calmed the man down but he kept his hands on Tesler’s throat. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t stop himself. 

Beck pulled Cyrus away from Tesler with all his strength. In this state Beck was sure Cyrus would kill Tesler.

“LET ME GO. I’LL KILL HIM. I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL HIM.”

Cyrus was semi struggling against Beck for he didn’t want to hurt Beck but he did want to hurt Tesler.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE.” 

Beck looked up to see Clu and Radia standing in the hallway. Radia was an English teacher at their school and she was looking furious.

Cyrus used the confusion to get back on Tesler an he hit him in face again. 

“STOP.”

Clu jumped forward and caught Cyrus by his arms and held him back while Radia walked over to Tesler. 

Beck fell to his feet as Clu dragged Cyrus away from the hallway and to what probably was the detention room to keep him there until he was calm again.

Radia Looked over to Beck while sitting next to Tesler. 

“Beck why in the world did he do-“ She stopped as she took a look around.

Beck who was crying and his cloths who were mostly undone. His jacked and shirt open and his belt gone. The red marks on his wrists from being tied up too tightly. She saw the mattresses, Tesler who wasn’t wearing his jacket or tie anymore and had his belt undone.

“Beck,” she softly whispered.

The boy let himself fall to his knees again. “H-he tr-tied to… force, me.” The boy spoke softly though his tears. 

Radia stood up and walked over to Beck who she pulled into a strong hug. This evening was ruined, more than that. This evening was the worst in his entire life.

 

Moments later Beck was sitting somewhere away from the party. A blanket around him and his clothes back on. The boy stared down at the cup of water in his hands. He didn’t feel like drinking. He just wanted Cyrus’s arms around him. The only moment in all this where he had felt save had been when Cyrus was hugging him. 

He was so scared that Tesler might had succeed in what he wanted to do, Cyrus had saved him.

Radia came walking back into the room, now with a softer expression. 

“Hey Beck.” She said as she sat down next to him.

“Where’s Cyrus?” Beck said without looking up.

“Cyrus was send home. Look I know he was just protecting you and that will help with defending him but he went past self-defense.”

“If he hadn’t bee-“

“I know Beck, but we couldn’t let him stay. For now both are send back home and Monday they have to come to the principle together with their parents, and so do you.”

Beck nodded. He was going to tell everything about what Tesler had been doing to him. Not just the stalking but the beating the bulling. He was going to be free of him. 

Beck waited in that same room for the entire time that he party was still going on.

When the party was over Beck was to be picked up by his father but instead a cop showed up. The man was in full uniform and had a worried look on his face. 

“Beck, I’m here to pick you up. My name if Anon I’m a coworker form your father.”

The boy looked up. “Where is my father?”

“Beck, something happened. You need to come home.”

No no no. This evening could not get worse. Fuck Tesler, Beck hoped he got hit by a bus.

Beck and the cop took a side entrance to avoid the crowd and Beck was worried to see an official police car. This had to be something serious. There was no reason that Beck was to be picked up by a coworker unless Tron truly couldn’t come. Something worse had happened.

 

The car ride seemed longer now that Beck’s mind was running wild with everything that could have happened. He hoped Cyrus was ok.

When they arrived at the house Beck saw a considerable amount of police cars standing before the door, BOTH doors.

Beck didn’t wait for Anon and rushed into the house where he found he father looking extremely worried.

“DAD.” Beck rushed over to Tron.

“BECK.” Tron pulled Beck into a strong hug. “I’m so happy to see you’re ok. I was so worried about you.”

“Dad what happened.” The boy asked worried about what was happening.

Tron’s smile disappeared and a sad look took it’s place. “Beck, I’m so sorry.”

“Dad why are there police standing for Cyrus’s door?”

Tron laid an arm around his son and gave a sign for the rest of the police in the room to leave. When they were alone they sat down on the couch.

“Beck… Cyrus is being arrested for assault on Tesler.”

No fuck Tesler.

“Dad what? No.”

“Beck we found Tesler’s blood on Cyrus’s clothes. And we have a witness who said to have seen Cyrus threatening him earlier this evening. The time matches perfectly and…”

Tron stopped talking. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this to his child. The boy who made his face light up again. 

“What? No dad don’t you see Tesler is the stalker he-“ Beck was faced with his worst fear. This was the worst evening in his life. The world hated him so deeply.

“what? Beck what are you saying?” 

“I’m telling you. Tesler is the stalker. He’s the only one rich enough to afford everything given to me and Cyrus only got mad because earlier tonight he tried to… he.” Tears came back into the boy’s eyes. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

“He did what? Beck?”

“H-he tried to… to force me… dad please Cyrus saved me. It was self-defense.”

Tron’s eyes widened. “He did what?”

“That’s what this is all about right? Dad Tesler IS the stalker.”

“Beck, Tesler can’t be the stalker. This is the first time I’m hearing this.” Tron eyes were wide. Now he could understand why Cyrus had done it. Didn’t make it right through.

“But…” 

“Beck Tesler can’t be the stalker. The reason for all this is because we found Tesler’s body tonight. He was badly assaulted with what we think has been a baseball bat. He’s in a coma in the hospital right now.”

Beck didn’t seem to progress the words. Tesler wasn’t the stalker, Tesler wasn’t the stalker, Tesler wasn’t the stalker. 

Then who?

Tron walked over to the other side of the room and took a small plastic bag from the table. He walked back over to his son. He’d rather not show this to Beck at all but he needed too. 

“Beck, we found this next to Tesler’s body.”

Beck was chocking on his breath. Every sense in his body left him. 

He had to stop himself form throwing up. 

In the plastic bag was a small note that Beck would recognize form a mile away. It was a small soft deep blue paper with beautiful, careful writing on it.

And in deep night black ink was written on it,

 

You’re all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muhahaha  
> NEXT CHAPTER: THE STALKER AND WHO HE IS
> 
> see one of the things that Beck forgot about Tesler was that he was trowing a party when the stalker was breaking into his house so Tesler couldn't have been it.


	13. identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyyyyyyy another update

The next morning Beck woke up in his own bed. His throat was till sore from all the crying he’d done last night. Once again Tesler had managed to fuck everything up.

If Beck had hated him before, witch he did, then now he could rip out his fucking throat.

He looked outside, he didn’t close the curtains last night. He just went up to bed and cried. 

The stalker had beaten Tesler. Now people would think it was Cyrus for sure.

Cyrus was the one protecting him not forcing him.

This was all too unreal. The boy needed to get out the bed. He wanted to be somewhere alone, somewhere outside.

It was Saturday and the streets would be crowded with people. if he were to try going to one of the abounded warehouses he would risk walking into the kids from school, who had a habit of hanging around there. He wanted to avoid everyone.

Beck stood up and walked over to his closet. He took out his blue hoodie and walked quietly out of the house. He made sure for his parents to not hear him. If they knew he was leaving they would stop him. Beck was on house arrest and not allowed to come anywhere near Cyrus or his uncle again.

He would be back before his parents would even know he’d left.

Beck headed to the one place where he knew he’d be alone.

The small space behind the school. 

It was a blind spot behind the back of the school and you had to go through the bushes to get there. It wasn’t the spot with the best memories for Beck.

He’d normally came there to cry and hide from Tesler and his friends.

It was his own little pity place. A place for just him to cry his heart out.

The boy was careful to only take the small sideways and avoid the main road. He didn’t need anyone seeing him. 

He felt too watched in his own room. With Cyrus’s room so close to him he just couldn’t stand staying there anymore.

Beck tried to get his mind straight. 

He had to deal with Tesler in a coma, Cyrus who was god knows where since his dad refused to give him anymore information and the stalker who had turned violent.

Having Beck stay in his room forever wasn’t going to help. The stalker had proven to be perfectly capable of getting into the house without having any trouble.

When he arrived at the school he climbed past the small iron fence and over to the back of the school. With all the side roads he had taken and the fact that he had been laying in his bed( crying) forever it was already starting to turn night again.

Beck pushed the branches aside and was ready to step into the small open space when he saw another man dressed in full back with the cap of his hoodie pulled over his face, standing in the middle of what Beck had assumed to be a spot that only he knew about.

The man heard the branches and quickly turned around. Beck’s heart dropped when he saw the man’s face.

“CYRUS” 

Beck yelled out. Too happy to care for anything else. He ran towards the man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Cyrus smelled like cigarettes…

Cyrus was surprised to see the boy outside of his home but didn’t care. All he wanted was to hold his boy.

The man wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Beck,” the man’s eyes started to fill themselves with tears. No, no he could not cry.

But his emotions were too strong. The last time he had seen Beck was at the dance. The boy had only been in his arms for a brief moment then. 

He shouldn’t have let his rage take over, should have kept Beck in his arms.

He didn’t even get to beat Tesler all the way like he’d wanted to. And now he was accused of it anyway. 

Beck pulled back a little to look in his boyfriends eyes. “I was so afraid.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“No Cyrus you don’t understand… my dad told me you were taken away. That you were arrested.”

The older boy gave Beck a confused look.

“Beck, I am being held under watch. They didn’t have enough evidence to prove it was me… it wasn’t. I’m not allowed to leave the town anymore.”

The man pulled Beck closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t want to leave. I want to be here, with you.”

Beck pulled Cyrus closer to himself. He needed the man closer.

“I know it wasn’t you. I was so scared that I might not see you again.”

Cyrus really couldn’t hold back the tears, and, neither could Beck.

Their arms were around each other tightly and neither felt like letting go. It felt like if one of them stopped crushing the other’s body into theirs they would lose the one they loved so much forever.

They sat down on the moistly ground. Not giving a single fuck and not speaking a single word. They just sat there cuddling for hours. Beck felt tears coming down from his eyes but couldn’t figure out if they were because he was sad or because he was so happy to see his boyfriend again.

Cyrus started to play with Beck’s hair. Calling him gentle words and ‘pancake’.

It felt so good.

It was only when the air around them got much, much colder and the sky much darker that they started to realize that they probably should head back home.

“Pancake.” Cyrus softly whispered in Beck’s ear.

The boy buried his face deeper away in Cyrus’s shoulder. If he let go of him now he wasn’t sure he would see him again.

When Cyrus picked up Beck from the ground he felt the conflict inside him grow stronger. He didn’t want to let go of Beck but if his father knew about this then that would make for serious trouble.

When they wanted to turn around the small corner, back to the official school ground, they saw a man stand in the middle of the school’s court.

He was dressed in all black and wore a full-cover face mask leaving nothing bare that could reveal his identity.

He had a black bag over his shoulder and a baseball bat in his hand. A in BLOOD covert baseball bat.

Beck froze all over as he recalled the words of his father. ‘He was badly assaulted with what we think has been a baseball bat.’

The man was looking up at the building and the boys were standing around the corner, waiting for the man to leave.

Inside, Beck was freaking out. He had a strong hold on Cyrus’s arm and was shaking badly. It took all his might to not throw up. 

He wanted to scream, run, get away. Every part in his body yelled for him to run but they couldn’t.

The bushes were too thick to get through on the other side and the other way out from the school was on the other side of the building.

They were trapped.

Their hearts dropped when the man stopped looking at the building and turned his head immediately into their direction. He knew that they were hiding behind the small wall. 

The man started to walk their way and Cyrus pulled Beck back and ran as far as they could into the other direction.

They stopped with running after they found out that they just couldn’t manage to get through the thick bushes.

Beck was shaking and even Cyrus started to panic.

The older boy looked up at the building and saw a small window not to high up. It was big enough for a person and seemed to be standing open.

Cyrus didn’t think for a moment. He needed to get his boyfriend to safety NOW.

“Beck quickly, the window.” Cyrus said while not taking a single second to rethink. 

“Cyrus.” Beck tried to protest. They couldn’t just enter the school. But then Beck could hear it in the distance, steps. He could hear he man closing in fast.

He took Cyrus assistance who pulled him up to the window. Beck pushed the window up. It must have been standing open for a while, it was covered with rust.

The boy didn’t think twice and let himself slip though the window, falling hard on the cold floor.

Cyrus used the gabs in the poorly maintained wall to push himself up and though the window. Beck rolled over just in time for Cyrus to not land on top of him and crush him.

The man stood up, took Beck’s hand and started running. He didn’t take time to look back at the man or in what part of the school they were. He needed to get to the main hall, or somewhere else, or find another low window and jump form there. 

The man couldn’t enter the school without setting off the alarm, witch was Cyrus’s plan. 

If they escaped the school the silent alarm went off and the cops would show up in no time. It would never take long with this many cops in town.

They would make a run for it and the cops would find the man with a blood covert baseball bet.

They were just around to turn the corner when they heard steps, FUCKING STEPS.

Cyrus held the still shaking boy in his arms and behind the wall, keeping them out of sight.

The man let the bat slide over the floor. He was making extra noise to announce he presence. He KNEW they were here. And he was blocking the entrance, THEIR way out.

Shit shit shit.

Beck leaned closer to Cyrus. “How did he get in?” the young boy whispered with a shaking voice.

They suddenly heard a hysterical laugh coming form the end of the hall.

“Oh my little blue boy. There is no need to hide form me.”

Beck was left gasping for air.

It WAS him. IT WAS FUCKING HIM.

Cyrus took Beck’s hand and started running towards the theater hall. He pushed Beck forward.

“Cyrus what-“

The man kissed his boyfriend quickly on the lips, shutting him up. 

“He wants you, not me. I’ll hold him back while you run.”

Tears came into Beck’s eyes. “No.”

Cyrus couldn’t look Beck in the eyes. He know he probably should but he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if this man was going to let him live or not and he couldn’t look Beck in the eyes and know that the last thing he would see in them would be fear.

He pushed Beck into the other direction and hid behind a wall, covert in the shadows and ready for a surprise attack. Beck was running away with tears streaming down his face.

He didn’t want to leave his boyfriend alone with that man. The stalker hadn’t gone easy on Tesler and everyone with as much as half a braincell could figure out that the man didn’t intend for Tesler to survive.

And now bare handed Cyrus was going to have to go up against the man.

Beck hid behind the big stage curtains for a while until he heard a loud scream.

“BECK.”

The boy yelped at his name being called by a voice that obviously didn’t belong to Cyrus.

Beck rushed though a small sideway to get to the source of the noise to find an image of true horror. 

Cyrus was laying lifelessly on the cold hard floor of the hallway, not moving and Beck was not sure if he was even breathing. The man was nowhere to be found.

The boy didn’t think twice and rushed over to Cyrus.

“Cyrus, Cyrus please don’t leave me. Please you are the only one that I have.” The man didn’t react and Beck busted out in tears.

“Please stay with me… Cyrus.”

No reaction.

“Baby please stay with me.”

“Oh don’t worry,” A low and dark voice called out from behind him. “I’m not going anywhere baby.”

Beck froze in place. Every part of his body screaming in fear.

When the boy wanted to turn around he fled a sharp pain in his neck. A needle just had been injected into him and the world around him started to fade away. The man pulled Beck into a possessive hug from behind.

Beck’s breathing got heavier and he took his last strength to try and push the man away.

“Shhh baby, you’re going to be just fine. I’ll be taking very good care of you.”

And with those words, the light around Beck went out.

 

……………..hours later………………..

 

Beck woke up with a pounding headache. The world around him was spinning and blurry and he had a hard time remembering what had happened.

It took all the strength that he had left in him to open his eyes and look around him.

He was in a cold room without windows, on a big king sized bed with deep blue sheets. Around him were pictures of himself. They were carefully placed and some had writing on them or hearts drawn with red ink.

There were two doors in a corner on the other side of the room. One looked very heavy. Next to the second door on the wall on Beck’s left side hung tools. Not just any tools either. No these were meant for torture. Not the sex kind but the ones meant for hurting someone. The boy’s eyes immediately fell on the long black leather whip that glared dangerously back at him.

The boy got his memory back of what had happened and his whole body tensed.

When he tried to move Beck found that his arms were bound together behind his back with what he guessed to be tie wraps. His right leg was tied with a long chain to the end of the bedrails.

No, no this couldn’t be happening. THIS WASN’T REAL.

The heavy door opened up and the man in full black stepped inside.

“You’re finally awake. I told you I would take good care of you.” He said cheerfully as he walked over to the bed.

“Y-you… i-I… I don’t, I jus-t… don’t u-understand.” The boy managed to get out. The drugs were still in his system.

“Oh Beck, it’s me. You’re secret admirer.”

The man sat down on the side of the bed and reached out to touch Beck’s face.

Beck flinched away from the touch and the man let out a displeased growl.

“Beck, it’s ok. You’re home now… with me.”

“W-who… a-are,” 

The man laughed pleased with the boy trying to stay awake. It was so adorable.

“I guess it’s time you finally know now, don’t you baby?

The man reached for the mask he was still wearing. He pulled it up and tossed It aside, revealing his face.

no… NO NO NO NO NO.

FUCK NO.

Not him, HE’D TRUSTED HIM.

But the face looking back at him was undeniable.

The boy spoke in disbelieve, 

 

“Mr Northheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM 
> 
> congratulations to everyone who guessed it right
> 
> see here is the thing
> 
> the stalker had to be able to get in and out the school without anyone questioning him. he also had to be able to go to the boys locker room aside from that being his class.
> 
> no one would ever question a teacher.
> 
> also there was said that Mr Northheart would leave in two weeks but he never said he would leave alone. And because he already made it clear that he would be leaving town no one is going to quesiton him for doing so even if Beck is now missing.
> 
> i felt a hundered little clues and two more plot twists in the story that Cyrus now has to find in order to save his boyfriend and he finds out a little something about himself too. a dark something.
> 
> and so now follow Cyrus on his mission to find what the police could not, before they leave town for good.
> 
>  
> 
> Did you know who it was? 
> 
> also there is a whole backstory on Mr Northheart in the next chapter and a lot is going to be explained
> 
> i'll try to update soon.


	14. new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke Oke i know
> 
> i should at this point be updating about every chapter but this one.  
> i was going to but the thing is is that i really felt like not doing those so instead of just updating i didn't do shit and now am even behind with this one.
> 
> so this was stuk in my head hopefully i will be able to update the rest of my storys as well.
> 
> thing is i actually have a planned out plot for this one, like i have the ending and ending of the middle part for the rest but if anyone has sugestions or ideas am willing to take them on.
> 
> have fun with this one.
> 
> note: chapters will be normal leanth again but damn there was just so much plot i wanted to get in the last few.

Mr Northheart smiled at the boy calling out his name. God he had wanted for the boy to know how much he loved him for so long now. Beck calling out his name was a blessing.

“Yes Beck… It’s me. But you can call me Daren.”

The man sat back on the bed, adoring his price.

“God you’re so beautiful.”

Beck needed to get some sense into this man. This was Mr Northheart… his teacher.

“Look, sir, you need to stop this. please let me go now an-“

“No. You listen to me now baby.” The man said with a strong a confident voice. “I am never letting you go again.”

Beck bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t be truly like this. Beck couldn’t get himself to realize that this was actually Mr Northheart. He tried to move his arms behind his back a little. They were killing him in the position that he was in. maybe he could get lose even. 

“Why?” Beck wanted answers. The man had stalked him, beaten Tesler and kidnapped him. This couldn’t be happening.

“I love you.”

“N-No.”

The man closed in on Beck and cupped the boy’s face with a strong hold, making turning away impossible. 

“Yes, yes I do sweetheart. Just you wait I’m going to show exactly how much I love you.”

“But… But how did you?... What is this?” Beck said, looking scared around the cold ‘prison’. He must be somewhere out of the city. But people would notice the man leaving town and Northheart was smarter than that. Beck couldn’t recall a place in the city that would contain a room like this.

“Oh? You mean my little special love room? Let’s just say I put aside some money for us.” the man said with a sickening smile. Beck hated the way it sounded. It made him feel dirty and prey-like.

“You were the stalker…” Beck spoke softly. It still seemed too unreal that this was happening. 

“I wouldn’t use that term… but yes.” The man said while still holding Beck’s face.

“How? since when… you had a wife.”

The man’s smile disappeared and he let go of Beck’s face. “So we’re going to have this conversation? Beck this isn’t important.”

“NO… NO fuck you I have the right to know.”

The man angrily grapped Beck’s throat. 

Why couldn’t Beck understand that he shouldn’t use those words? Did he knew that they hurt him? He did so many sweet things for HIS Beck and yet the boy couldn’t do as much as show him basic respect. It was unfair to him.

But like this he couldn’t expect Beck to truly understand. He didn’t know about how the man fell in love so he was making a point when testing if he really loved him. Maybe he should tell him… even through killing probably wasn’t going to sound really romantic. 

The man stood up and walked over to the side of the wall where the most precious pictures of Beck hung. All the memories… 

“You know… I never had feelings for a man before a saw you. I respect homosexuality truly, but never felt it. Every part of my life had been the same shade of color until I first saw you.”

The man smiled thinking of the first day he’d saw Beck. “You were 12. From the moment I saw you I felt something strange. You weren’t in my class first but I kept seeing you around the school. I started to think about you more an more.” The man looked over to the boy who was laying scared on the bed. The man rolled his eyes and gave the boy a gentle smile. There was no reason for him to be scared.

Through he couldn’t help but admit that Beck looked adorable when scared.

Very cute.

…..very cute.

“I didn’t find pleasure in my wife anymore. She started to fade away. Every time we had sex I thought of you, of making love to you. It was not that bad. When you first started to attend my classes it got better. You were the only thing my mind was set on. I started talking pictures of you. I told myself it was innocent at first but… I started collecting them and after that I realized. I fell for you hard.”

The man made it’s way over to the boy. 

Beck looked questioning at the man. All this, this shit had happened because the man just so happened to think he was cute the first time he saw him?

“Getting rid of her was the best thing I have ever done.” The man said with a soft voice.

“What?” Beck crawled back on the bed, trying to take distance from the man. “But… she died in a-… you, no.“

His wife didn’t die in a car crash… he killed. HE FUCKING KILLED HER.

“You killed her.” Beck said with a small voice not sure how this psychopath would react.

The man nodded and Beck’s eyes widened. He jerked away from the man and got as far away form him as possible. 

Northheart shot forward and grapped Beck by his shirt and dragged him towards himself again.

“LET ME GO.”

“I HAD TO. She… that fucking bitch started to assume things.” The man let out a pitiful laugh. “She thought I was cheating. It was hilarious at first, but after a while she started to get dangerously close to the truth so… I had to get rid of her.”

Beck was heavily breathing underneath the man. Don’t pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pass out. Beck didn’t want to know what this man would do with him as soon as he was unconscious. 

“Her reputation did me good. Following her to her favorite bar and cutting the breaks was easy. That bitch used to be important…”

The man smiled and brought they faces together. 

“You used her life insurance to pay for all this.” Beck concluded.

The man quickly kissed Beck’s cheek before the boy could pull away.

“Always the smart one.”

No, this man was absolutely crazy. He fucking killed someone and OH GOD. “CYRUS.” Beck called out in horror.

The man’s hands grapped Beck’s throat tightly and pressed down hard. “How dare you call out his name. After everything I’ve done for you. You should be on your knees begging for me.”

After Beck let out a whimper at the pain he pulled back. “Sorry, but you can’t say his name. I’m not here to hurt you my love.”

Beck didn’t want to hear it and turned his head to the side, eyes once again falling on the long dark whip. It was looking at Beck dangerously and ready to cut in his skin.

Mr Northeart followed his baby’s eyes and stopped at the glance of the ‘tools’ on the wall. “Oh those.” He said with a wicked smile. “Those are just for… punishment… You are familiar with how punishment works don’t you? Little naughty boy.”

“You won’t get away with this.” Beck said with a small voice. Not wanting to test the punishment boundary’s.

The man busted out in laughing and straddled the boy. Bringing them for Beck’s taste way to close. 

“Oh but of course I will. Just how I got away with my wife and that little brat Tesler, though he wasn’t meant to survive. What do you think is going to happen?”

“They already think it was that… weak excuse of a man.” The man was very consecrated to not use the term lover.

“I didn’t kill him though it would have been satisfying to do so. Now all they are going to find is him late at night when he’s running home calling for you. They’ll suspect him and accuse him of everything.”

“No”

The man laughed. “Even if they ever find out, you and I will be gone.”

The man had made sure for everyone to know he was going to move out of town before ever contacting Beck in the first place. If he were to go out of town while someone wend missing then he would be head suspect. Now however he wend free out.

Killing his wife had been simple. She was going out to meet with one of her friends. He had heard her over the phone talking to her saying she had to maybe search the house, look for clues about him cheating. So he only did what had to be done.

He wanted to maybe divorce her first but soon found out that killing her would make for the perfect alibi. And now Cyrus was going to be accused of kidnapping Beck.

Having Beck had taken quiet some work, killing his bitch wife and all. But it had proven worthy.

The man started to pet Beck’s hair.

“You’re cute when you’re scared but don’t worry. I’ll prove to be a very good lover.”

“I want to go home.” The boy responded while tears started to make their way down his face. “Mr Northhe-“

“Beck.” The man said dangerously.

“D-Daren…” calling him by his first name felt wrong, then again this all felt wrong.

“Yes, that’s the name.” 

The man took Beck’s face with both hands and forced the boy to look at him. “I’ve waited four years for this.”

Before Beck could react the man pushed their lips together. The kiss came with a bruising force and Beck almost threw up in his own mouth. 

The man moaned lustfully and let one hand slide down to Beck’s belt. He lifted up the boy’s hoodie and shirt and let his hand roam freely over the boys silk skin. 

Tears started to fall down Beck’s face as he tried to jerk away from the man. He only wanted to kiss Cyrus.

Cyrus’s kisses were soft and gentle and loving. This was just possessively and lustful.

Mr northheart pulled back when his little blue boy started to need air again. The kiss had been amazing and just the first one of a lot that were yet to come. God the boy’s lips were so much more than he had imagined full, soft, sweet, dreamlike. 

His beautiful new wife, prince but for now finance.

“I’ll let you destress for today so I won’t be making you mine now… soon however.” He said with a devilish smirk.

Beck buried his face away into the pillows as much as he could, wanting to disappear into them.

“aww.” The man laughed. “you’re so cute when you do that baby. I’ll be having fun finally making love to you.”

The man slid his hands further under Beck’s shirt. He wend up the boy’s chest and took an nipple between his fingers.

Beck let out a distressed moan. SHIT SHIT SHIT, but he couldn’t help it. He cursed how sensitive he was and his body for reacting to the man.

“moaning like that? Already? Little sensitive bad baby. You’ll moan perfectly when I take you.” The man teased. Northheart couldn’t lie about maybe having a dom/sub kink, especially with Beck’s daddy kink. He might go further in on that.

Beck didn’t want to say anything. He was focused on not reacting to the man.

“Like I said i’ll be leaving pants on for now but…” the man painfully twisted Beck’s nipple.

“How about we have some fun for now?” 

Beck chocked on his breath. Cyrus, please find me Cyrus… god please be save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Northeart has some plans for Beck
> 
>  
> 
> DID ANYONE SEE THE CLUE? like i put a lot of those in chapters 
> 
> so much pain ahead :) love me
> 
> i don't think i will let Northheart get Beck but it is thempting to let him get close, not to much but like closer than Telser got but idk if anyone wants to see that.
> 
> anyway i will be getting 2 hours of sleep... yheay me for my aweasome planning skills
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr ( In chace ideas from what i said in the beginnng or if anyone wants to talk): Goldenskyrose


	15. cold shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word of the day is LOVE
> 
> this is so much longer than i had planned  
> anyone wants an update? Ey?  
> here u go

Daren Northheart, a 41 year old man with middle long dark brown hair and a strong build body, who had lived his entire life on the edge of a city… until he’d met his first wife. 

She was something, sure. They were young when they’d met and with the encouragement of their parents they got engaged. They moved to a smaller town on his wishes. He’d never been one to like the City all too much, she however loved it would go back and drink as much as she could.

He was fine with it. For so long he’d excepted that. 

But now he had found real love, pure love. 

A love that was now waiting for him at home. In a special room under the living room carpet so no one could ever notice.

He didn’t want to chare Beck.

All his, he kept reading in his head. His his his his his his

His 

HIS

 

All…

HIS

 

He looked over the classroom. He had to teach one more week, this week. He had to pull through this week and then he’d be free to spend one more week packing and making love to Beck.

The thought of being with Beck every second of the day made him smile. 

Beck had moaned so beautifully for him… him alone.

He couldn’t wait to be in bed with him. Feel Beck’s tight ass around his cock. But he couldn’t be happy now.

He looked over the class. The entire town had exploded when the news came out. Beck was gone and his former boyfriend was found drugged out in the school. He was already head suspect and he hadn’t even woken up, no. He was still laying in the hospital.

Parents were scared and concerned. A grey and dark mood hung in the town and yet Mr Northheart couldn’t stop smiling. He kept thinking about HIS Beck.

He should bring his baby something special just to celebrate that they were finally together. Maybe another box of chocolates? Beck ate them all and seemed to like them very much.

But for those chocolates he had to go back downtown where the bakery of Mr Sorlan was located. 

He knew Beck had grown up around the man and that the boy enjoyed his chocolate most so got him those with his first gift.

Going downtown would take some time extra but for Beck… it wasn’t even a question. 

Maybe if Beck had calmed down enough he’d finally be able to take him, make love to him, fuck him over and over again until he was completely senseless.

He bit his lip. He couldn’t get hard now.

……………………

Beck was laying on his side on top of the big bed with a thin blanket around him. His arms were still chained, his lips swollen and his nipples were deep red. Some small bruises had appeared on his skin.

Northheart hadn’t gone easy on him. The man had been very lustful and Beck wished he could disappear. 

His arms were killing him, almost as much as the thought of Cyrus.

His boyfriend had looked lifeless laying there on the cold floor of the hallway. Mr Northheart had said that he’d let him live… but that was only to take the blame of this all. The boy could see his breath in the cold room. He needed to get out of the prison.

Beck’s entire body tensed when he heard a sound coming from the large metal door.

No please let it be someone else, someone here to rescue him.

But Beck was out of luck. The door swung open and standing inside the opening was Northheart, stupidly smiling and in his hand a plastic bag and a box from the bakery. He should have recognized them the first time he got those stupid things.

“Hey sweetheart, how has your day bin?” The man questioned with a big smile on his face. He locked the door behind him and made his way over to Beck. 

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to get home. I wanted to bring something extra for you.”

Beck crawled further back into the bed. Stay away, please stay away.

The man put the bag and box on the small table next to the bed and sat down.

“Beck, come here baby. There is no need to scrabble away like that.”

“Leave me alone.” Beck said softly. He really didn’t want to face punishment.

Northheart looked annoyed at the boy. “Is that really how you’re going to talking to me?”

The man moved in on Beck and laid a hand on his face. God he wanted to taste the boy again. Those soft sweet swollen lips were calling him. Their sweet aroma felt like poison, he might just be addicted to them.

“The things you want me to do to you.” He spoke before leaning in a stealing another kiss from those sweet toxic lips. 

Beck quickly broke the kiss by jerking his jaw away from the man’s strong grip. He didn’t want to kiss this fucking pedophile. He already felt violated enough. 

Even with out the man’s hands on him… he could still feel his hands, as they would roam over his body.

Northheart leaned back. Maybe it was Beck’s hunger that was getting him in this mood. Hunger was known to make people grumpy.

The man moved in towards the young boy and dragged him over to his lap. “You haven’t eaten in a while now. Since you got here in fact. You really need some food now.” The man said with a cheerful smile.

Beck didn’t look at the man. It was true though. Beck was starving and whatever Northheart had brought with him smelled amazing.

“Come on,” The man said. He took the bag from the table and Beck used the opportunity to move his left leg and kick the man in his side.

Northheart screamed at the sudden shot of pain is his side. That little… bitch.

Beck gave a quick jerk on the ropes on his back in hope he’d get them off. But Northheart was faster. He pushed himself up from the floor and struck Beck angrily in the face.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU.” 

Beck yelped at the pain that struck his face. He could feel his cheek starting to bruise up. A soft tear gently made its way down from Beck’s cheek.

Northheart lifted himself up properly to see the horror in Beck’s eyes. 

No, oh no. he’d hit him… he’d hit his love.

The man converted his mouth with his hand, looking shocked at the now crying and full of fear boy that way laying in front of him.

What had he done? If Beck were to do anything wrong then he would choose a fitting punishment not just starting to hit him across the face. What kind of husband would hit his love? 

“Beck,” The man called out softly. “Beck? Hey baby. God I am so so so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you… you just… you shouldn’t have kicked me.”

Beck didn’t want to listen to the man’s ‘apologizing’. He started to breathe heavily. He needed to get out of here now, now, now, now. It was the only thing playing in his mind as the boy slowly began to have a panic attack. 

Northheart looked at Beck. He kept resisting him. Probably still thinking of the touch of that other man… Beck was dirty. 

In fact his boy DID needed to be cleaned.

The man pulled the keys from his chain and walked over to the other side of the bed. He took Beck’s ankle with force and unchained the thick lock around it.

“W-what are you doing?” The boy said fearfully. He tried pulling his leg back. Though that probably wouldn’t do much. Northheart had locked the door behind him and as far as Beck knew that was the only way out of this hell.

“You’re dirty. It’s about time you take a shower.” The man said, putting up his strong commanding voice. He was talking slow and calm, dangerously calm… threatening.

“Wh-“ Before Beck could realize what Northheart just had said he was pulled from the bed and on his feet.

The boy fell forward. His legs left numb thanks to the rough treatment. Beck stumbled into the older man’s arms who, gladly, took him in.

It was an amazing feeling to have Beck so close to him… to feel him. he couldn’t wait to see Beck’s naked body in person. Maybe after a shower the boy would be more reasonable.

He picked the boy up in bridal position and carried him to the other side of the room. Beck was struggling to get lose from the man but Northheart made sure to keep a strong hold on his property.

The man pushed the boy in the corner with the two metal doors and tuned him over. Beck was too scared to protest much more. The man was a murderer, a psychopath. He didn’t want to take a shower with this fucking creep around.

Mr Northheart pulled out a knife and cut the tie wraps lose. Beck could go on his knees and thank the sky that his arms were free. It felt like standing up after a long time sitting on your legs after they fell asleep. 

But Beck didn’t get a moment of piece. Northheart put the knife back and started to take off Beck’s hoodie.

“W-what are you doing.” Beck asked fearfully. Tears in his eyes but too scared to hurt the man or truly try anything. The boy cursed himself for being so scared an weak.

“Strip.” The man behind him commanded. He forcefully took off Beck’s hoodie, tossed it to the other side of the room and tried to pull up the boy’s shirt. 

Beck started to panic. He didn’t want to be naked in front of Mr Northheart. He wanted to go home, be save, be with his father and mother and Cyrus. He didn’t want this. Beck tried stopping the man but he was stronger than him. The tie wraps had left damage on Beck’s arms and he didn’t have the strength or energy to go up against Northheart.

The man pulled up Beck’s shirt and let his hands slide of the boy’s skin downwards to his pants. Beck wasn’t wearing shoes anymore as Northheart had found them uncoverable for Beck. 

He was only standing there with his pants still on. The man slowed down his hands and took some time to take in the view. Mr Northheart was all over Beck. He wanted to feel every inch of the boy’s body. God he felt so good under his hands. Soft and sweet, he wanted to bite down on his prey.

The man’s hands slid downward and were within seconds on Beck’s belt, undoing it. 

“WAIT, DON’T.”

Northheart pushed Beck roughly against the corner and ignored his pleading. The man pulled down the young boy’s pants together with his underwear leaving Beck naked. 

Beck closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing under control. He didn’t feel hands on him anymore, Mr Northheart probably had taken a few steps back to look at him. Beck could feel the man’s eyes sliding over his back. He knew that that fucking pedophile was probably looking at his ass. Beck lowered his hands to cover up his member and breasts.

 

Mr Northheart was enjoying the view very much. He had been waiting for this for over four years. Beck’s ass was the definition of perfection. With soft silk skin and a perfect round shape. The man felt the urge to unbuckle his belt and take the boy right there. To take the boy and lift him up against the wall making him helpless and all for the taking. 

Beck felt hand grapping his arm and pulling him backwards and Beck had trouble keeping himself covered. 

The man pushed the other door to the bathroom open and dragged Beck inside. Beck barely had time to look around before being pushed against a wall. He quickly turned around to face the wall so Northheart had less to look at and fell to his knees.

Beck wrapped his arms around himself in a way that he was mostly covered from the man who was hanging over him like an animal. Beck almost screamed at the sudden stream of ice cold water that came over him.

Northheart had backed away and left Beck alone under the cold shower. 

“Wash yourself,” The man said dangerously. He sat down on a simple wooden chair at the other end of the room.

Beck was trapped between the ice cold stream that was freezing his muscles and having to face his kidnapper naked. The boy didn’t move, his tears were being washed away with the cold water.

“if you won’t wash yourself… I will do it for you.” Northheart said. But he didn’t sound angry, he wasn’t. This was an actual offer. If Beck had trouble with doing this himself then he would love to help his baby.

The boy shook his head and carefully started to rub his skin in a way that wouldn’t expose anything to the man.

Northheart was getting hard watching the boy. He wanted to have him underneath him. To finally see his sweaty face all flushed and begging for him, for more… harder… faster… screaming out his name as he would fuck Beck over and over again.

But Beck didn’t seem to want it. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong. He loved Beck, he explained it to him. Why didn’t the boy love him back?

Maybe he was coming on to strong? Making love was an amazing thing to do but Beck was the beautiful kind of person that wants to know his partner. Maybe he should spend a bit more time with Beck normally before making him his. He really wanted to make Beck his. The fact that that disgusting asshole got his sweethearts virginity first was a horrible thing to know and the need to claim Beck back was screaming inside of him. But maybe he should wait until they would get married.

That wouldn’t take longer than three weeks. Or maybe he could create a date for them. He truly wanted Beck for more than just sex. It was love. But he couldn’t take the boy out of the house… he would have to make something up for that. He could use a chamber in the house for that? They could talk and eat and have a nice time and maybe then Beck would be more open for something like a hand job or just kissing.

He should also stop dressing in only a suit. More casual wear would put the boy more at ease. He was going to make the relationship work.

Kissing, talking and cuddling instead of constantly trying to make love right away. And yet the huge bulge in is pants couldn’t really lie, how much he wanted Beck.

Two minutes passed and the man left the room. “Don’t get out from under the water,” he said with a commanding voice before disappearing.

Beck started sobbing now that the man couldn’t hear him. He felt violated and exposed and the cold water was cutting in his skin. Beck wanted to get out from under it but at this point was too scared of what Northheart would do to him. The boy could feel his lips turn blue and his muscles freeze.

When the man came back a few minutes later he put some blue thing on the chair he had been sitting in. He walked over to the shower and turned it off. Northheart carefully put a towel around Beck that the boy accepted greedily. If it hadn’t been for covering then it had been for the cold. 

Beck’s lips were purple and he was shaking badly. He couldn’t feel his toes either, or anything for that matter.

The man left again, leaving the boy to dry. Beck tried stepping away from the shower just to fall down again. The water had frozen his muscles up to the point where he wasn’t able to walk properly anymore. Beck just decided to dry himself the best he could. 

He felt horrible know that that man had simply undressed him and touched him and watched him shower and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. He was too weak to stop him.

Northheart came back into the room. He was smiling wickedly and picked Beck up. The boy flinched and tried to pull away from the man.

Northheart pulled Beck over to the chair with clothes. “Wear this.” He commented.

They were barely what you could call clothes. Just a simple black string and something that looked like a blue shirt, or dress. It was woman’s clothing. Beck felt humiliated. He didn’t want to wear a fucking string. He picked it up regardless. He was too scared of what Mr Northheart would do if he refused and he just wanted clothes again. It didn’t matter what kind at this point he felt exposed and dirty.

Beck quickly put on the string. It felt weird. Now he wasn’t going to lie he’d wore a sting before. Just a teenage curiosity. He liked the way it made his legs and hips look, but this was different. This was in frond of a man who wanted to rape him, who kidnapped him.

The older man picked up the blue cloth and pulled Beck in. “Let me help you get dressed sweetheart,” he said while still smiling. He took Beck roughly by his arm and pulled the dress over his head.

It was a shirt like dress, simple and deep blue. It reached to just above the knees. Mr Northheart pulled Beck around to get a good look at his price. 

“You look very good my baby. I like this a lot more on you than those other clothes. This one suits you more. I’ll be sure to get you more dresses like this.”

Beck didn’t want a dress. He wanted pants.

The man pulled Beck with him, the boy still shaking from the cold. Mr Northheart pulled Beck’s hands in front of him and put two tie wraps around them. At least now his hands were tied in frond of him and not in the killing position.

The man sat down on the bed and took Beck on his lap. “Since you’ve been a good boy in the shower… you may eat now.”

The man had one arm around Beck’s waist and with the other he took the food from the night stand and put it on Beck’s lap, leaving him to finally have some food.

 

HOSPITAL

Cyrus was trying to open up his eyes. He didn’t have a memory of what happened or why he had this pounding headache but something was wrong. He could feel it.

He slowly opened up his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. The white light was cutting in his eyes and he could hear a woman yelling something, probably a nurse.

Cyrus was just waking up when he saw his uncle walk in. Accompanied by two cobs. And that’s when the young boy noticed the handcuffs around his wrists, tied to the bed.

“So… you’re finally awake.” 

Cyrus couldn’t make up to who the voice belonged but he didn’t understand. What was happening? 

“wha- what happened?”

“We were hoping,” A voice started. Cyrus knew who this was. This was Tron, Beck’s father. “that you could tell us that.”

Cyrus could see the man walk over to his bed and lean dangerously over him. There was anger in his eyes but also fear, sadness. “What did you do to my son?”

“B-Beck?” The boy had trouble with speaking. It was all a blur but all of a sudden, it started coming back to him. 

Beck and him cuddling by the school, the man with the bat, the needle that was put in his neck. BECK 

 

BECK

 

Cyrus tried to sit up and move but was being held down by the cuffs.

“The man…. The man he-”

“Easy now,” The man who was standing behind Tron said. He didn’t look very pleased.

“No… Beck… why?” Cyrus tried to question while pointing at the cuffs around his wrist.

“Because we don’t need you running off somewhere. Maybe to Beck?”

No this wasn’t happening. What the hell was even happening. “What are you talking about?”

“Cyrus, you are here by being held under arrest and questioning on the kidnapping and sudden disappearing of Beck. You’re our head suspect of this case now.”

“What? No what? It’s not me. Don’t tell me you think… I did that? No Tron you need to listen it was the man with the bat.”

Tron looked down at the boy. He was in stress of the sudden wake up. He didn’t know how this excuse of a human was able to talk Beck into leaving the house and being with him but he wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

His son, his most loved one disappeared. Ever since this kid showed up Beck had been different. Since he showed up Beck had started to get gifts and those stupid fucking phone calls.

The man looked down at the boy with betrayal in his eyes. 

“You have the right to remain silence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tron u idiot  
> Tbh I don't know if am going to let Northheart go on a 'date' with Beck
> 
> ALSO basicly he say the hickey on Cyrus's neck and assumed that he has already slept with Beck and he is going to have some emotions on finding out that Beck hasn't done that yet
> 
> emotions for Cyrus ahead that's for sure.
> 
> if you have ideas of what he's going to do in the mean time you may tell me ( because i still have three days left with nothing) 
> 
> i wrote this instead of sleeping.


	16. the hunt is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word of the day is love ( and apreaciation) as i really need some

Cyrus was sitting in a metal chair at the local police station. Hopefully, the reports would come back positive. 

After they had tried to arrest him his uncle pleaded for a further researchers into the drug. If the reports came back positive then it would mean that he had finally prove of him being innocent. Or at least being drugged out for too long for him take Beck anywhere, or drug himself. As the drug would have taken immediate effect so there would be no chance of him hiding the needle before the cops came. 

Cyrus sat up straight when the door was opened and a cop walked in while holding a report. The man walked over to Cyrus with a less than pleased look on his face. 

“You’re in luck… the reports came back positive. You’re free to go but have to remain in town. If you are to leave or do anything else out of law you will be arrested.” The man looked at him in disgust and spoke the words as if there was poison in his mouth. 

“Considering Tesler’s case however… You’re lucky his condition has stabilized. We expect him to wake up any day now.” The angry cop leaned over the table close to Cyrus. “He’ll be able to tell his part of the story soon enough, we’ll see how innocent you are then.”

The man unchained Cyrus’s wrist and guided him outside where his uncle was waiting for him. The man had no expression in his face. It was something Cyrus couldn’t predict. He didn’t know what was going through the man’s mind and maybe that was exactly why Cyrus had taken a like in the man.

Abraxas got inside the car and Cyrus followed, riding shotgun. 

It was around the first time that they were really alone to talk since he had woke up in the hospital. Therefor the boy was relieved to see the stubborn expression on Abraxas’s face disappear.

“You… don’t think it was me, do you?” Cyrus asked quietly. 

Abraxas started the car and started driving toward their house. “No, I don’t. I mean hell you’ve set cars on fire, threw a chair out the window for no reason,” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. How did his uncle know about.. “Yes I know. The principle called. I also know you’ve snuck out multiple times and beat up you’re classmate when he tried to be an asshole. Witch I give you credit for. Point is, you do a lot of crazy things. But hurting Beck and pulling a shit move like this? Never.

“thanks for believing me. But i think you are the only one.”

“I think others will find holes in the theory as well.” Abraxas said, trying to ease his nephews mind.

“I think the entire town is after my death. Beck is also loved by others. All they see me as now is some city asshole who might just have kidnapped the towns angel. They don’t consider the fact that I already had Beck… that I want him back more than anyone.” Cyrus said. His voice got quieter as he talked, trying to not cry. 

He needed Beck back. Who knows what had happened to his pancake. With who he was right now and what that crazy stalker was planning on doing.

Abraxas sighted. “Well… what you’re gonna do about it.”

Cyrus looked out the window, thinking. 

 

What WAS he going to do about it. 

 

….

 

Mr Northheart was moving the chairs. He moved he carpet and then the heavy wooden door in the floor. It had been a long day and Beck might still be angry about his forcing the boy to stand under the shower. He really did regret watching. It was an perfect experience and there was no complaining about the view but he’d wish, as always, that Beck would have given him consent. But he didn’t had he had stayed anyway. he had forced Beck’s clothes off and even though he didn’t get to see anything real… it must have been a rather confusing moment for his love. And so he was onto a new tactic. 

He now knew that a hard approach wasn’t going to work with getting closer to his love. He now knew that Beck was probably scared as well. Long story short, he went too far.

He was going try to get closer to Beck by building up a bond. One between lovers. They could lay down and talk all night or just cuddle, or watch a movie.

He opened the door calmly and smiled when he saw Beck laying on the bed underneath the covers. The man saw how cold Beck had been and have him a warm blanket. Over his shoulder was another one. One blanket wasn’t going to do the job properly. He has also taken notes in wearing casual clothes. 

The man walked over to the bed but frowned when he saw that Beck didn’t react to his presents. He tried touching the boy’s shoulder and shake it but when he did he felt regret. 

Beck immediately reacted to the touch by his shoulder. He had been finally sleeping after a hard time falling asleep. When he was woken up his primal instincts kicked in, jerking away from the man. 

The man softly smiled at the boy. Beck was having a hard time staying awake and it was absolutely adorable.

Beck tried to force his eyes open. He was looking at the man in frond of him. Mr Northheart was wearing casual clothes. Dark sweatpants and a simple short sleeve black shirt. It somewhere felt weird to see the man like that but Beck didn’t really react to that. He needed to stay awake. 

The man leaned in and gently brushed a hand over Beck’s cheek. “shhhh it’s oke. I’m sorry about yesterday. I love you so much… I just can’t lose you. Let’s just… let’s just cuddle.”

Without giving Beck a moment to react the man spread the blanket over the other. It was a larger and thicker one, warmer. After that he quickly climbed underneath the blankets with Beck.

The young boy had little to no fight in him and couldn’t even keep his eye open properly. The man took Beck in his arms and laid them down on the pillows. He possessively wrapped himself around the boy and pressed Beck’s head to his chest so he could listen to his heart beat. The one that was only beading for him.

Northeart had a strong grip on him and Beck couldn’t fight back. He was forced to lay here with Nothheart and… cuddle.

The man was brushing a hand through his hair. “You’re so beautiful. I’m sorry about yesterday. I should have punished you accordingly… you just made me so mad. But I will never do that again,” the man was mumbling in his ear. “From now on only love. We will build an amazing life together. I love you so much… you’ll learn to love me too.”

The man kept talking. It was all probably meant in a way to be comforting for the young boy but nothing else went through his body but fear. He was terrified of the man. Talking to him and telling him about their ‘relationship’… about how he would make it all work out. But the only person Beck was thinking of was Cyrus.

The boy still didn’t know if his boyfriend was alright or not. Something might have happened and the man himself had told Beck that he wanted Cyrus dead. At this point he even started to feel sorry for Tesler. 

Mr Northheart was crazy. He had proven that yesterday. Beck felt horrible for not worrying about Tesler in the first place. Just to think of how terrible and merciless the man would have been on him. 

Cyrus was alive… from what Beck knew was alive. But then again that was only to cover their traces long enough for Northheart to take him away from his hometown. He had to come up with a way to escape. Maybe playing it nice was a way… he could het the chains of his arms and at best get his hands on a weapon, or just run. 

The boy hated not knowing the time or the day. But nothheart being in casual clothes made for some sense of time. It was probably evening as the man still had to teach for a week and Beck only ever saw him when he used the terms ‘evening and tonight’ But he didn’t know for how long that would last. 

It put running away in a more dangerous option. If he ended up being in the woods then he was doomed for certain. 

The man moved their body’s slightly, rubbing himself against the boy. As if the man couldn’t get close enough to him. It was at that moment when Beck became aware of the buckle in the man’s pants. 

He needed to leave. 

The boy was close to crying again. He was to tiered and yet it was all he wanted to do. 

Please please please please please Cyrus. Please be save and if you are… save me. I miss you so much.

 

………………..

 

Cyrus took down everything on his wall above his desk. He took away the pictures, posters, precious items he hung up because he cared so much for them. He laid them aside and quickly cleared his desk.

As soon as he’d gotten home he ran to his room and started taking everything down and organizing everything he needed to do this. 

He had markers and his camera. He was racing to put everything up. This was just simply something that couldn’t wait. Nothing was more important then finding Beck. 

No fucking way he was going to leave this over to the cops. They were already sitting on their asses, waiting for some sort of clue but Cyrus wasn’t buying it. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

He took a list of suspects out of a drawer that he and Beck had made on a random afternoon. These would be head suspect in his way on finding his boyfriend. When he took it out he also found something else.

It was a small picture of them… it was made on the same afternoon as he list. It was showing Beck who was smiling wildly while placing a kiss on his cheek as Cyrus himself was taking the photo.

They looked so happy…

Cyrus stood still for a moment and kissed the picture.

I’m going to find you Beck… even if it’s the last thing I do, even if die trying. I will find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm giving away so many clues tho
> 
> i love to hear if each and evey one of them was found in the end  
> also i finnally have all my chapters managed so i will be able to update sooner
> 
> please leave a comment and tell me what you think as comments are always appreciated and loved


	17. massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word of the day is luck
> 
>  
> 
> it is 3AM sorry for mistakes i will check them tomorrow if i won't be dead by then because of the leak of sleep
> 
> Oke so the reason these last two chapters are so short is because they were meant to be one

Mr. Northheart was putting everything together before going down again. He was planning on giving Beck a good massage. The boy was in need of one. It wouldn’t only help him relax but would probably also help his legs.

He himself had been part of the special athlete team back in high school. He knew how annoying it was if you couldn’t use your legs for a while and how numb they wend if you didn’t move them for a good amount of time.

He was sure it would make Beck happy. In the end that was all he wanted to do. He was sure his beautiful boy would appreciate it.

And yet he felt, nervous. He wanted Beck to feel good… to love him as well. He really hoped Beck would appreciate this.

The man put everything in a simple bag and wend down to the basement. Almost forgetting to add the little something to Beck’s drink. Beck was going to need something to drink and this was the best way of teaching the boy how to get used to taking them and to the taste. He took the key from his chain and unlocked the door. The man confidently stepped into the cold room and locked the door behind him.

As expected, Beck was laying on the bed. His sweetheart’s leg still stuck to the long metal chain and his hands cuffed in frond of him. Maybe he should get rid of those… if Beck keeps on being good.

The man couldn’t help but get slightly hard again. He just wanted Beck and it was difficult to wait until Beck was ready too. What if he never would be ready? Maybe he should wait just a few more days. Things are just turning out amazing and wonderful. Just looking around and seeing how much Beck had calmed down and how absolutely beautiful they were, it couldn’t take long.

The man stepped forward to the half-asleep boy who’s chest was slowly rising and falling.

When Beck felt a movement on the bed he immediately woke up. Mr. Northeart, or as he constantly pushed to be called ‘Daren’, was standing over him with a dangerous smile in his eyes.

Beck quickly backed up from the Bed. He had build up what seems to be a reflex to the murderer and kidnapper.

The man reached down and touched Beck’s cheek, cupping his face. The boy had to do put in everything to control himself from not jerking away. He couldn’t, even if he wasn’t planning on getting the key from his abuser… he was scared. No not scared, terrified. The man didn’t stop at anything and did everything he’d like to do. Beck didn’t want to provoke him and the first few times ‘light’ punishment had been terrible enough.

Beck however couldn’t stop himself from shaking badly. He wanted control over himself, not this. He was shaking and scared and the so called loving touch’ of the man going over his face… it felt as if at any moment he could claw his face.

Not loving or sweet, but possessive.

“Hey beautiful.” The man said with a wide smile on his face. Mr Northheart moved closer to the sweet innocent boy on the bed. “you are so amazing. So pretty.”

The man shook himself out of the, what Beck thought to be extremely disturbing, stare, gave the cup to the boy and happily watched Beck drink it all with shaking hands. He grabbed the bag and pulled a few things out. “I brought some things with me… for you. I hope you will like it.”

The boy felt a knot form in his stomach as soon as the man pulled out lube but was soon put better at ease when he man pulled out oils and rocks as well.

They were all top of the line and extremely expensive but Beck was worth everything.

Northheart put them down on the small nightstand. He tuned to Beck and before the boy could do as much as react he was flipped over. Beck couldn’t even do so much as object to the things the man just had put down.

Beck was now laying with his hands above his head and on his stomach. His arms were to the side so that Nothheart had access to his shoulders but not enough for him to truly see everything.

The boy felt something that felt like a towel put underneath him. if was a weird feeling and Beck tried moving but was roughly pushed back into the pillows by Northheart.

“Shhh, don’t worry baby.” The man leaned in, his mouth close to Beck’s ear. “Daddy’s gonna take good care of his little boy.”

Northheart loved the was it sounded, even if he said it himself. He started to find more and more interest into this daddy/baby kink. He was going to have fun with that.

Just to think of Beck, on his knees, crawling towards him. Calling him daddy… asking for his cock… begging to be spanked.

The man slowly rubbed the insides of Beck’s tights.

The boy was stressing out. He didn’t want to know what Northheart was planning on and only could assume his worst fear. But it was so obvious to him, with him lying there defenseless, his ass facing Northeart, the lube, the man rubbing his tights like that. Tears slowly came rolling down over the boy’s face. He didn’t want this… please please please anything, but this.

“Shhhh, nothing to be sacred of baby.”

It didn’t help the situation when Mr Northheart started to pull up the dress Beck was wearing.

“DON’T… please don’t… please.”

“Shhhhh, honey, baby… everything is going to be ok. It’s just a little massage.”

Mr Northheart was glad to see Beck ease at the words. But thinking about how truly terrified Beck had been at just the thought of him making love to his boy… it felt like a knife in his back. It was truly better if he waited.

Even though now Beck still belonged to Cyrus… that man had taken something he had no right to. He hoped the boy wend to prison where the men would hurt him so much he’d die. A long and painful death was what he deserved after taking Beck for the first time.

The boy let out a little ‘hm’ that sounded like a question. So Northheart continued.

“Just a little massage to help you relax Beck. Here,” The man pulled the dress down again and took one of the oil bottles from the nightstand. “I’ll start with your feet.”

The man didn’t wait on Beck’s permission and got to work. He sat down on the bed with his back against the wall and in a comfortable poison to do his work.

The man smiled happily. Beck was going to love him so much more after this.

 

…….

Cyrus had left the house at 13:24 exact time. He was planning on keeping track of everything, the time, the people, the leaves, the music that would be good for the background. Every single detail would get him closer to Beck.

He’d originally planned on going out 5 am straight. But with the cops looking out for him, going out by that time would give them a reason to think he was up to something… witch he was.

But since he couldn’t get out, he simply downed himself in alcohol and smoked away… maybe a whole pack of cigarettes? He didn’t keep count. He did have more than two packs with him though… there was going to be a lot of thinking about Beck today and maybe…

No he needed to stay focused. The first person on the list was Mr Sorlan. Beck had been sure that it wasn’t the man but he did it anyway.

Facts were:

The man had access to the party and information shared on the night of the prom. If the man hadn’t been there then he would never had been able to beat up Tesler the same night. He would have needed to wait for the news to come out.

Mr Sorlan’s shop had been doing the catering that night and that put him right on the list.

He also knew that the man made of lot of money with the fancy cakes. It was enough money to buy Beck all those gifts.

Something that was in his advantage was the empty building opposite to the shop. It would be the perfect hide out where he could be seated and stalk the man without being questioned. He could lay low. If the man did anything out of the ordinary, like going some weird place or somewhere suspicious in the house then Cyrus would find out. And he would get his Beck back.

 

................

 

Beck was holding onto the sheets as the man pressed down hard.

He hated the way this made him feel, to the way his body was reacting to the man. Northheart knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it good. He was hitting every sensitive spot without making it tickle.

Beck hated it.

But Northheart really thought differently about that. He loved the way Beck couldn’t control himself… he was already moaning. The man made sure to make every single second of it… amazing.

The man slowly wend down to Beck’s tights and started to pull up the dress.

Beck yelped in protest but the older man only thought of it as adorable. He pulled up the dress and Beck felt exposed immediately. His ass was now basically bare for the man to see… something that the man couldn’t complain about.

For some reason Beck couldn’t really concentrate. All he could do was just lay there and get lost in the feeling. It felt weird, as if something had been in the oils.

Northheart knew he wasn’t supposed to touch yet but Beck’s ass just looked so amazing. It was calling him.

He quickly moved up so he would have a better position for Beck’s back. The man slowly made his was over the boy’s back, being sure to adjust pressure as he wend.

Beck’s mind wondered off to the usual. His friends his family, Cyrus.

Mr Northheart smiled happily. He was now officially touching Beck. Even now that he was only wearing underwear. His sweet boy.

The man moved and the boy couldn’t quite make out what he was doing. The man just took off his shirt and was now only left with his pants on. the temptation was high and so was the temperature in the room.

He was just thinking off all the ways he was going to be happy with Beck. The sweet mornings waking up next to him, the kisses, talking, sex. Their life was going to be perfect and no one was going to take him away from him.

Beck was now his and only his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyus is an idiot going after the wrong guy
> 
> also i love making Mr Northheart caring  
> it just makes a character more humane
> 
> please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about it 
> 
> ( because i love comments) 
> 
> good night yall sweet dreams


	18. property of Daren Northheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm not dead yet
> 
> it took me all a very long time because of personal reasons and depression and god school just hates me so much 
> 
> anyway i'm back and this is an extra long chapter for yall
> 
> enjoy and please leave comments and kudos
> 
> also ever wondered why Beck is so femme? the answer is here

Beck woke up the next morning in a complete nightmare.

He was under blankets and held by a monster. The man who had kidnapped him was now laying behind him, holding him in an extremely possessive way. He had Beck practically underneath him and there was an arm wrapped around his waist that was holding him in place. 

The worst part of this all was that he was completely naked except for the small black string that did nothing to cover him up or give Beck any comfort. Mr Northheart wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore. His naked chest was in skin to skin contact with Beck’s back. His erection was pressing against Beck’s ass.

And the man was loving every single second of it. 

He wished that they could stay like this forever. Just him and Beck laying perfectly together and cuddling tight. He was very proud of Beck for all the progress the boy had made. He was also sure of it that now he finally could make his move.

Beck had gotten used to him over the last few days and was now ready to have sex with him. He was already exited of the thought of finally having his boy tonight. Yet, he still had to make it through another day of being separated. 

But that was oke. Just one more day of going to his work before he could spend an entire week alone with Beck and then at the end of the second week( that they would spend in each other’s arms) when they finally arrived, he could marry him.

His wife.

His.

Beck was laying dead still in place. He didn’t want to give the man any ideas of rubbing skin together or any act of kissing. It hurt and he wanted to leave.

But there was a small voice in Beck’s head questioning if he deserved that? After all… would Cyrus really want him back now that he had kissed with this man? While he had seen Beck naked?

The boy shook the thoughts out of his head. 

Of course Cyrus still loved him, and he loved Cyrus and most of all he was going to get away from this place.

What he had more to worry about was what had been in the drink he’d gotten the other day when Dar-Northheart gave him a massage. There was no way he would have reacted so calm and willingly to the man taking off his clothes and him taking of his shirt. Or to even think he would lay with the man fully clothed. 

There must have been drug in the drink he’d gotten from the man. It was the only expiation there was.

A small alarm wend off of the phone that was laying on the table. Northheart quickly leaned in and took the phone. He lifted it over Beck’s head so he wouldn’t be able to tell the time or date it was. Witch was one of the young boy’s great annoyance of this place. It was driving him almost insane. 

The man sighted and made his way out of the bed without exposing Beck to the terrible cold in the room. He knew Beck was sensitive to the cold so he made sure his baby was save and warm.

Beck looked at the man standing tall. His eyes were focused on the chain around his neck. 

The boy could see it. He had felt it against his back when the man had still been laying behind him. That chain, held two keys. 

One to the chain around his ankle. The other one to the big door.

Now Beck could make it to the big door. It could be opened from the inside. The biggest problem was the chain around his ankle. He needed to get rid of it to make his escape but there was no way he was going to be able to get his hands on the key around the man’s neck.

He needed though. 

He needed it to get out of here but the man would know immediately if it wend missing. Beck needed a replacement for the key. Something that would make the man think that it was still there.

Mr Northheart looked pleased at Beck. He was happy that the boy was noticing that he was in shape. When his love for the boy started he had started to work out. He was in his forties and young boy’s like Beck were more interested in strong, healthy, in-shape men with great looking body’s. 

He started to get insecure about his own body because of it. So he started to work out. He wend to the gym often and worked out at home. He liked the way he looked now a lot more. Not only was It useful as he was a LOT stronger than the average men, even for his age. But also because he would be having a better time in bed with Beck.

He knew that this was a good way of showing Beck that their small age difference wasn’t anything to worry about.

Sure Beck indeed had noticed the strong muscles on the man’s body but this only made him alert. If he got caught then he wouldn’t be able to get lose and that could make the difference in his plan of escaping.

The boy started to feel uncomfortable when the man walked over to a table on the other side of the room where most of the pictures were hanging. He took the camera off the table and walked back to Beck. 

The man shamelessly raised the camera and took a few quick photos that had taken Beck by surprise. He wanted to delete the photos immediately. He didn’t want the man having anything more of him.

Then, as the creep he was, stepped back into the light and just stared at him for a good 10 minutes. Just staring. Nothing but that. Finally the man wend upstairs to get Beck some breakfast and then do whatever it was that the man did during the day. He knew that Northheart was leaving and planning on taking him with him but they would have to see about that. 

First he was going to need to find a replacement for the key around the man’s neck.

…………………

 

Cyrus had just about the worst time’s of waking up ever. He’d spend one half of the night collecting what little evidence he had found about the man and the other half getting waisted.

He had, as pathetic as it was, played the songs they had been playing at the high school dance. God he missed Beck. 

He was hungover and his lungs felt heavy. He had smoked one pack yesterday. It was a lot for him since he’d quit. God if Beck could see him right now he’d think he was probably so pathetic.

He hated the light that came from the door opening as Abraxas opened it and stepped inside. He walked over to the bed of his nephew and couldn’t help but feel terrible. It was hitting him to see the young kid like this in a way he wasn’t exactly familiar with.

He’d grown closer to the kid and there for was more attached is what he told himself. Yet he didn’t know why that had anything to do with it though.

He sat down on the bed and laid a hand to Cyrus’s forehead. He didn’t know why he did this.

“Hey,” he spoke with a gentle tone. He wasn’t mad about Cyrus being hangover. He was just sad. “how are you feeling.”

“I miss him,” Cyrus sobbed in return. If only he could bring back the moment of Beck laying in his bed with him. Then he would hold onto him and never let go. 

Now he was somewhere out there, terrified. 

Maybe even dead.

 

10% 

 

There was a total of 10% chance that a person was alive after 48 of disappearance.

That number got smaller every second. He knew the stalker was crazy. Those people only ever needed to lose temper once.

Just once. 

 

That was enough for even the stalker to kill Beck.

He had a nightmare about Beck dying just the other night. He hated it.

“I will call in sick today again for school,” Abraxas finally spoke. He knew it didn’t do much but it was probably going to be harder if he had to go to school and face all the drama that came with that.

Just when he wanted to stand up and leave for work Cyrus grasped him in an awkwardly positioned hug.

“I need to get him back.”

The whisper broke a small part inside Abraxas. He hugged the boy back and wished he could say something back. Something that other grown ups could say to kids. A speech that would give then courage. But he was unable to and felt useless. 

Why was this so hard?

The man sighted and walked out of the room. He didn’t think it would be this hard to have Cyrus in here but now… now Tron’s words started to get to him. ‘I just want him to be save’ he didn’t get that at first but now he did. He knew what it felt like to worry about a kid like that.

 

…………………………..

 

 

Cyrus walked out of the house in the afternoon. Sorlan would still be working in the day time anyway and there was the Friday fair that he wanted to avoid at all costs. 

He didn’t need the people of the town seeing him and probably yell at him again. They yelled last time. He’d just ran. So there he was, walking with his usual stuff towards the bakery through the small and quiet roads of the town. 

He got up onto the building and waited there

He relaxed and leaned back, observing. Cyrus knew he didn’t have much time. It was the one thing on his mind but so far he had nothing but the list and assumptions. He probably wasn’t going to get much from doing this either. Cyrus needed to get inside, take a look around the place and see if the man was truly innocent. If he didn’t find anything then he knew he could move on to the next one on the list, Clu. 

This was it. 

This was the last day in where he would observe the man and then he would move on.

He pulled out his camera and energy drink, lit a cigarette and took his place.

 

…………………..

Mr Northheart was packing the last of his things before he would leave the classroom for the last time in his life and the first part of the beginning of his new one.

It was odd somewhere. Maybe even if you dug a little, sad.

He had a lot of memories to this place. But then again, most of them where about Beck. 

The moment when the kid came into the class and sat down RIGHT BEFORE HIM his heart almost stopped. Honestly the man couldn’t recall a day where the boy hadn’t been on his mind from there on.

He pulled open the drawer to take the last few things from it and put them into the big bag he’d taken with him. The older man pulled out the double bottom and pulled out the lube, condoms, choker and butt plug, all unused. He’d once put it in because of some weird hope that Beck’s grades would one day drop and he would come begging for higher points, willing to do anything. 

Or Beck finally seeing how much he loved him and coming to him. After all it was very common for a student to fall in love with a teacher. He did have a lot of fantasies that would take place in the classroom. Where he would take Beck, who would be wearing the choker.

He’d bend the kid over the desk and fucked him rough. Maybe even without condom and then use the butt plug to keep his cum inside the boy so he would be full for the rest of the day. That or just to keep him ready for when he had to come back after school hours.

It’s a shame he’d never gotten to use it but whatever. He might just even use it tonight. It was small so even Beck who wasn’t used to a lot yet and was unexperienced with being plugged would be able to keep it in. 

He was exited for tonight. 

Honestly he couldn’t wait to take Beck and claim him as his own. He’d seen it on camera, them.

The camera’s that he hung in the boy’s room had shown him all about Beck’s and Cyrus’s little ‘alone time’. It was what he could easily call it the most horrible time of his life. Seeing the other boy suck Beck off, his fiancée calling out the other man’s name, how Cyrus prepared him. They’d never did it at Beck’s house through. Probably because HIS boy was very loud and they didn’t need people hearing them. 

But he knew it had happened. How could it not? 

The only thing that had been bearable to watch was Beck being cute and trying to practice giving a blowjob on a deo bottle. ( and ending up choking on it, so adorable)

The kid had a hard time taking in the other man and always needed to use his hands to please properly. He would probably have a lot more trouble taking in him. He was a lot bigger then the older kid, (something he took pride in) because he was an adult. He was more experienced and suited for pleasing Beck and not this weak kid from the city.

The man quickly packed up his things and left the room for good.

Through he had the feeling he was forgetting something. He wasn’t sure what it was but probably nothing that would matter in the end.

…………………

Cyrus was starting to get annoyed. Once again there was nothing that was out of place, nothing that the man was doing was suspicious or questionable. 

This couldn’t go by as another day of finding nothing on the man. Of finding nothing on the stalker. Time was running out. Not only just on finding Beck but on him having a say in his own fate.

Tesler would wake up soon and then when the kid would testified it would only be to question if he was still going to be able to walk free. If Tesler told the cops that it was him who beat him up then no cop would have any second thoughts on locking him up. They were even longing for it.

He felt bad for Tron. The look in the man’s eyes had hurt on both sides. It’d hurt Tron to look in his eyes and ask for his son, it could be even mistaken for begging. It had hurt Cyrus to see them.

Cyrus was almost about to step away and go down from the building. He’d gotten nothing so it was time to move on to the next person on the list. He needed to stop wasting time here and get going. But he stopped when he saw the man, who as almost done with closing down the shop in the now empty street as he did every day, when he saw the man looking around. But he wasn’t looking around suspiciously.

Like he had something to hide. The man took something out of behind a painting???? Cyrus rushed down to his camera again. He took it out and quickly took a few pictures. Solan took a few items and closed the save/painting door again. He then walked out, to the back. 

Cyrus stood up in a rush. I got you now.

Finally

Cyrus ran across the street and looked around twice to make sure no one was around before taking out a pin and picking the lock. People in the town were easy. There was basically no crime around here. It was easy and soft and sweet. Everyone knew each other. So no one really bothered with any locks.

Cyrus softy stepped inside to make sure that he wasn’t setting off any alarms. He then walked over directly to the hallway. He didn’t have time, he didn’t have time, he didn’t have time for any of this. what if he was indeed the stalker? Then he should be running for Beck right the fuck now.

He made his way through to end up by the stockroom. There was now a big plate moved. Before, it stood neatly in place but now was revealing a room behind it. FINALY. 

There was no sign of the man around so he ran for the open space. When he stepped inside without hesitation he saw what he’d last expected. It was a truly small pace and on the wall was something even less of a dramatic shock than seeing pancake would have been.

On the wall opposite to him where hanging pictures of Beck, random men around town, police evidence, notes of times and places… it was all research. It looked very similar to what he himself had hanging on his wall back at home. Only this contained WAY more facts and things only the police should have access too.

It made him jump and scream when he suddenly felt a warm, big hand on his shoulder. Oh SHIIIIIT.

He turned around to face a…

a…

…a not so angry as he had very much expected to be Mr Sorlan. 

The man looked down at him with gentle eyes. “It is time that you and I had a talk kid”

 

……………….

 

Northheart prepared Beck’s drink as usual. Just a bit of his boy’s medicine with it. He took the glass and made his way down. 

Beck was still laying on the bed. He hadn’t come up with a replacement for the key around the man’s chest yet but was trying to be optimistic about it and hope he’d find one. He jumped a bit when he heard the door being opened. He hated that sound so fucking much. 

The man stepped inside with again another drink. It was the only thing good about it. He hated the fact that he could only ever get his hands on water or food when he was with the man.

Northheart walked over to Beck with a bright smile on his face and handed his precious the drink but the boy refused it. No matter how much he needed to drink he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t get drunk or high or whatever like that shit was again. He needed clothes and he needed the man gone.

Beck wanted to cry so badly. He was so scared of this man and his body just wanted to obey what the man told him too. Too scared to go against him and too weak to fight. 

Northheart tilted his head to the side. Normally Beck would take the drink with pleasure, more than pleasure. But now he wasn’t? 

He sat down at his Beck’s bedside. 

The boy flinched when he felt the bed being dipped. 

“Is something wrong, love? You know you can always tell me.” He said at a gentle tone. 

No need to get Beck scared, that would only larger the changes of him getting nothing from Beck tonight. 

“Get that thing away from me” the boy said back. He didn’t dare to yell. Or push an insult on the man. He used to put something like creep, pedophile or anything like that after it but he didn’t. Fear had taken care of his rebellion.

“Excuse me?” the man asked, now sounding angry. 

Beck took all the courage he could find and faced the man. “Y-yo-“

“Hush honey,” the man said on a commanding note. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to listen to Beck. God the boy was just craving the drink right now. “Drink, you don’t want us to have another argument again… do you?”

Beck made himself smaller and shook his head. He took the drink with a shaking hand from the man. He looked down at it, but didn’t drink, or speak.

“Beck,” the man said on a dangerous tone.

“What… was… did you d-do with it last night?” Beck almost blurred out the last part. Why couldn’t he get his stupid body under control. 

The man was stunned at Beck’s words. How could he have known about those? He’d been giving Beck those every change he gotten since the day he first saw him. Of course the portion was relatively larger now that they were living together and now that he gave it to him every single day. But how had he found out?

Beck continued as Northheart didn’t answer him. “I- reacted too relaxed yesterday so I know-“

Suddenly the man started to laugh. “Oh, those,” he sarcastically addressed. “Cannabis baby,” the man said with a soft smile and on a gentle and controlled tone again.

“The oil’s I used on you contained a certain type of cannabis that reacts through skin contact. I thought it would help you relax more,” He said as he brought his hand up to Beck’s face and softly brushed it. 

If Beck had known about the other pills then that would have either meant two things; one, he’d gotten loss of the chain, out, and got to have a look around where he was being held. That or he’d known about them before.

“Not because of what’s in the drink,” he spoke but dropped his smile as soon as he saw the shift in his boy’s face.

“What?”

Shit, he’d said too much. 

“Beck,” he spoke with a threatening voice, “Behave now,”

The boy backed up until the chain on his ankle gave out on space and he’d hit the wall. “What’s in the drink?” he asked in all seriousness. 

“Nothing to worry about,” the man said through his teeth. “Now drink, DARLING,” he didn’t want to, but he was getting so furious at Beck. This was supposed to be their special first night. But no, of course he’d start to ack up and be a bad boy. God how long had this kid been able to survive without someone like himself to correct his bad behavior. 

“No, what did you put in it,” Beck asked again. His anger was making him feel a lot stronger then he knew he was. 

“Nothing I haven’t given you before.” The man said coldly.

“I don’t believe you,” he spat back, braver then he felt.

Northheart sighted. Beck wasn’t going to let this go now was he? 

“…Hormones,” Northheart answered. Whatever, Beck was going to find this all out anyway.

“H-hormones?” Beck said almost dropping the cup. He wasn’t angry anymore or scared all had made way for a new feeling that he couldn’t quite place.

“Female hormones to be exact.”

“F-or h-how long?” The young boy asked, now scared beyond reason. 

The man moved closer to Beck and leaned over him with a dangerous glare hanging over him. “Every.singel.change I’ve ever gotten. School trips where you’d leave your drink along, during class when you weren’t looking… in tea at school events or conversations with your parents,” He leaned in even closer and Beck, who was now shaking heavily, could feel their noses almost touch. “The chocolates I gave you as a gift the first time, every single day you’ve been here. I’ve owned your body before anyone else had. You were always mine.”

This… this was… Beck couldn’t believe it. No, no he could. so many things were falling into place right now that he couldn’t even come up with just how much this explained everything. 

The reason for him questioning his gender, for his like in woman’s clothing and items. The reason why his chest was so much larger than that of other boys, for him liking to wear makeup, for his small cock. Beck couldn’t deny it, he was small. It didn’t matter that much as he was a true bottom but it had made him insecure since Tesler and a few bullies before. He knew that taking hormones would stop the grown of a boy’s private parts… this is why. Why he was shorter than the other boys.

Every single part of to why he had been this feminine and questioning his body and gender had been because of this absolute shit.

The boy dropped his head and tears quickly came streaming down his eyes. “How could you.” It was a statement not so much a question.

“You’ll learn baby,” Northheart said and laid a hand on Beck’s thigh. 

He wasn’t completely insane. He was actually a lot more sane than other people according to himself. He knew this was a little bit of a shock for his small boy but he had to learn the news anyway. 

Beck shook his head and angrily threw the glass across the room and it broke into a thousand pieces. “Fuck you, you can’t just… just,” he tried to talk, he really did, but the words where stuck inside him and he was to scared and shocked to say it.

He looked back up at the man to see a monster. 

Northheart was beyond pissed. He was truly furious and wanted to strangle Beck. 

“How dare you.” He said calmly. But Beck knew this wasn’t calm. In fact he’d much rather had the man screaming at him as he knew what was going to come next, punishment. 

But he knew this wasn’t going to be just punishment. This was going to be a hundred times worse than that. 

The man stood up and took a few steps back. His hands were now fists that were turning white from the pure aggression.

He turned around and walked over to the wall. This was something that Beck was going to remember for the rest of his life, something terrible, something permanent, something…..something… his eyes fell on the deep black whip. 

No, a little too much. Yes, Beck had swore at him and broke a glass, but he did that in reaction to quite heavy news. He needed a fitting punishment. 

Beck had taken away their chance at an amazing evening and thrown it away together with the glass. He was just such a bad boy-

Bad boy… 

Bad-perfect. 

The man looked back at the now on edge of having a panic attack, looking like he was in a personal hell, Boy.

A bad boy.

The man smiled wickedly. Oh yes, OH YES. That would do perfectly indeed. 

Beck almost threw up at the smile that Northheart gave him. 

The man started to walk towards Beck and kneeled down at the side of the bed. He took out a box from under the bed. 

There were boxes underneath the bed?? How could he have not known… why where there eve- Beck stopped his own thoughts when he saw that the box was full of sex toys and erotic equipment. 

The man took a few things out before moving some stuff around. He was probably looking for something. The man turned around again to see the wall with ‘equipment’ and waked back over to it. 

Beck didn’t pay much attention to the man and looked in horror to all the leashes and stuff that the man had taken out of the box. It was all black leather and latex. Some of the things inside the box where blue. That included a teat and some dildos. He had to hold himself from throwing up. He didn’t want to look anymore but right before he could turn his head away he saw it.

Yes

In the box was a pair of soft blue handcuffs, with a glistering key next to it. Beck honestly didn’t think twice about it and grasped the key from the box. He quickly hid it at the side of the mattress in the sheet. He didn’t need Northheart accidently pulling up the pillow and finding it.

The boy’s heart was racing and he was leaning back to see if maybe one could notice it from his point of few.

Beck was suddenly pushed down by a hand in his neck and the man took in one pull the blue dress, that the boy had put back on so desperately in the morning, and tossed it aside. 

He didn’t get a chance or his hands were suddenly grapped roughly and pulled behind him. Northheart was standing over him again. The man took a pair of black leashes from the nightstand he’d put them on and kicked the box back under the bed. He took the leashes and used them to tie Beck’s hands behind his back in the same way they had been the first time the boy had came into the room. 

It was a special type of instrument that was made to tie the lower parts of the arms together and hold the hands still so the person who was being tied up had his arms tied together behind his back in a flat way and there was absolutely no movement possible. 

Beck was struggling heavily against the bonds, against the older man but he was just so much stronger than the young boy. The man got on top of Beck as he held him face down into the pillow while he tied the rest of him up. 

The man pulled out a collar and put it on his beloved sweetheart. He had it made just for Beck. Of course with no one’s notice. He had it made outside the city. It was full black with the finest leather and had a small heart shaped tag that simply read ‘property of Daren Northheart’.

The man looked satisfied with his work and tuned over to the other side of the bed where Beck’s legs laid. He took the other leg and bound it to the railing two feet from the other leg.

“LET ME GO NOW. LET ME GO PEDOPHILE,” Beck was furious about all this. He was not going to sit here and let the man tie him up and use him as however he wanted.

Northheart took a weird looking gag from the nightstand and brought it to Beck’s face. It held a sort off long black… pole? As much as he could make out of it. 

The man pushed it roughly against Beck’s lips and forced them open.

“Let’s shut you up.” The man said smiling as he pushed the thick black object inside the boy’s mouth. 

He pushed until all was inside his love’s mouth and locked the four black leashed that were tied to it behind the boy’s head, tightly. It covered the lower part of Beck’s face and one could easily mistake it for a normal gag.

He took a few steps back to admire his work. 

Beck was truly breathtaking like this. looking so perfect and beautiful. He was basically naked and all tied up with black leather and his ass up in the air. The whole position hadn’t been out of the blue. This was what was probably Northheart’s favorite fantasy about the boy and often got off on the thought of having Beck like this, and now he had Beck like this.

It was so much better than the fantasy. Though he sadly wasn’t going to fuck Beck now, but he was going to have fun nonetheless.

The man took the camera of the other table and took a lot of pictures. As if he was afraid that he might lose having Beck like this.

Once he’d put it down again he walked over to the boy who was now laying calm and scared. Beck had stopped struggling against the bonds knowing that he would never get lose. Northheart wanted to pet his boy’s pretty hair but knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to show his pet any form of kindness. Punishment, this was punishment.

“It’s a special gag,” the older man said with a smile on his face. He cupped Beck’s cheek and forced him to look at him, “I know you had trouble with taking in. This way you’ll learn how to behave and how to have something in your mouth at the same time.”

Beck wanted to throw it up. He didn’t want the dildo gag inside him. 

The man suddenly forced Beck’s upper body up and sat down on the bed. He took the young, sweet boy over his lap with his ass up in the air. It was positioned in a perfect way to make this perfect.

The man let his hand slide over Beck’s practically bare ass and let out a grown. “Now,” he calmly spoke, “I shall give you your punishment in the form of spanking. You’ll get twenty. If you are to misbehave in any way then that will be five more. That, or when I feel like you deserved more.”

He knew twenty was a lot for heavy spanking. Specially since this wasn’t going to be for fun but for punishment… but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted his hands on his pet’s ass for so long and it felt so soft and amazing now that there wasn’t any stupid fabric in the way of it. 

Beck could barely react to the words that the man was speaking when all of a sudden he felt sharp and mean pain hit his ass. He teared up immediately and couldn’t help but whimper behind the gag.

Fuck that hurt a lot more then when Cyrus would do it. When he did it, it was soft and gentle and teasing. This on the other hand was painful and Beck just hadn’t been ready for how much it hurt. Sure he’d seen the videos about this when he first learned he was into it but it never looked this painful. The boy’s on those videos had been moaning and sure whimpering but not like this. 

He didn’t have any time to calm down from the sharp pain when another slap hit his ass. FUCK THAT HURT. Beck started to have trouble with breathing. The feeling as if he wanted to start crying but couldn’t seem to do so. 

Northheart on the other hand was enjoying this. He hit Beck again, and again, again, again. He was losing himself in Beck’s silenced whimpers and moans. Fuck it just felt so good to hit that pretty ass and spank it. He had to keep himself concentrated on counting the amount of spanks that he was giving his boy but damn, he was losing it.

He loved the control over Beck. He loved that the boy was all his, at his mercy. He watched as Beck’s skin started to turn red. He knew that this would leave some heavy bruises but it was like a drug. Something like… when you knew you were doing something wrong, or destroying something, or doing something that just felt so so so right and you couldn’t stop. 

Beck tried to move away from the spanking when Northheart hit eleven. He couldn’t do it anymore, he wanted to apologize to the man… apologize for drugging him and giving him hormones, anything was better than the pain he was feeling right now. Beck bit down on the gag but it didn’t help. He was crying and sobbing and the warm tears were shamelessly making their was down his cheeks. 

Beck screamed into the gag, the pillows, but it didn’t work. Never had he imagined that spanking could hurt this much. Spanking was normally used as a form of arousal but this wasn’t that, this was hitting. This was pure hitting someone on a sensitive part of their body. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“STAY,” Northheart growled. He hated being pulled out of his beautiful hypnotized moment to do this. He hit Beck again in form of correction. This time he did it extra hard, make the boy know he could better lay still. “You don’t want me to put in five more,” he warned.

Beck let out a scared sob in return. The man took it as a yes sir and wend back to having his fun.

As slabs wend by he started to give Beck more time between so he would be able to take the harsh pain. Now he wasn’t only facing the spanking but also the pain from the former hits. Of course he was keeping note of Beck’s feelings. He’d take extra special care for his baby after this.

But in the meantime he was really, really enjoying this. He didn’t want it to end. It felt so good and his hard erection was pressing, wanting, against Beck. Fuck how he just wanted to get on top of the boy and push himself in, make the boy scream in a different way. He wanted to see if that gag was really training Beck’s mouth the way it was supposed to be. 

Beck felt another painful hit strike him. By now he was unable to do anything else than sob and cry. He wanted to run but couldn’t. He wanted to get away from this man now more than ever, he wanted Tron, he wanted Yori and he wanted Cyrus. He wanted to be held by someone else, he wanted… he wanted… he just wanted to cry. He was scared and in pain and wanted it to go away.

Nothing else.

The man struck him one last time and Beck screamed into the gag. 

“Shhhh baby… it’s oke now,” Northheart said gently. He was allowed to be sweet and gentle with his boy again. He was softly petting Beck’s ass witch was now colored full, deep red. It was probably going to bruise up badly. Such a shame but whatever. He would take care of it, take care of his prince. 

“Shhh, now we’re almost done,” he said as he looked at the collar around Beck’s neck. ‘Property of Daren Northheart’ well, not exactly. Beck was technically still Cyrus’s. But there was something more that Northheart wanted. Spanking was amazing and he’d loved to do it again soon, this time for fun. 

No, he was growing into this position. The position of a master, dom, sir… of a-

Of a Daddy. 

Yes he’d like it very much to be Beck’s Daddy. Beck was already his pretty little baby boy, it was perfect. 

 

And now he wanted it.

 

Beck let out a scared sob at the mention that the pain wasn’t over yet. What else could the man possibly want? 

Northheart took out Beck’s gag and the boy was happily letting it go. He didn’t want that thing in his mouth ever again. The man petted the boy’s gold-brown hair and smiled wickedly. 

“Now, I want you… to call me… Daddy, and apologize,” he spoke with an commanding voice.

Beck wasn’t moving. He wanted what? No, no he wasn’t giving him the special thing he had with Cyrus. He was his Daddy and not this terrible- Beck screamed loud again when he was once again spanked. 

“SAY IT. Do it or I’ll give you five more,” He warned. 

Beck tried to catch his breath again. “I’m sorry,” the boy almost whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry,” Beck repeated. 

The man took a stronger hold of Beck’s now bruising butt cheek. Not hitting it but hurting it, giving him a fair warning about not disobeying.

“i-I’m sorry Daddy,” the words felt like poison.

The man bit his lower lip and he felt his erection getting even harder. Fuck that was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

“Please repeat that for me baby,” 

“I’m sorry Daddy,”

“again, and now do it properly,” oh he was so much enjoying this.

“I’m sorry for disobeying you and getting mad Daddy,” he said before lowing his head in defeat. 

“It’s forgiven baby. Such a good boy you are, taking punishment like that. I am very proud of you.”

He shifted positions and stood up. Northheart took out the key and unlocked Beck’s legs and arms. He also took of the collar but that was going to be back on tonight. He liked the way it looked on Beck.

He lifted Beck up from the bed in bridal style and carried his sweet boy towards the bathroom. He placed Beck under the shower again. 

Beck didn’t struggle. He didn’t do anything. He was in so much pain, scared and defeated. There was nothing to gain from struggling aside from more pain. The man took off the boy’s string from the back and Beck was holding his hands covering himself up, again. 

He still didn’t want this man to see him fully naked and, although that was the case anyway. 

Northheart turned the shower on again but this time, instead of a truly freezing cold stream there was warm water coming from the stream. Beck looked up at the man, surprised by this act of kindness.

He didn’t get it. He had been bad right? Then why was he putting on warm water? 

“I’ll be back darling, you go wash yourself up. Daddy’s still got something to take care off,” he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Beck wanted to push it right off.

Northheart quickly left to room to let himself drop on the bed he and Beck just had been laying on. Fuck it still smelled like Beck.

God he loved him so much. No one could make him hard in the way that he did. And Daddy… it… just… he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He just couldn’t. No one could bring him the happiness that Beck could with just one word. 

He hadn’t felt this happy in years. Not even since Beck but before Beck. Honestly he didn’t think he could remember a time that he was able to truly smile like this.

He took the collar from the nightstand and licked it. He could taste Beck on it. He just could and it tasted SO good. 

He took his still hard cock out and imagined Beck still laying over his lap like that. It took all his self-control to not go back inside the bathroom and push Beck over and fuck him senseless. It didn’t take him long before he came with and intense orgasm.

He might misbehave, but Beck was everything. And he loved him.

 

Beck was sitting in the shower looking at his breasts. This time he had been very careful with choosing his position due to his ass being what felt like on fire. At least the water washed his tears away. 

He squeezed his breast. He only now noticed how much they actually looked differed from other boy’s their breasts. For example, they didn’t have any. He had tried so hard to love his body but now… he didn’t think he ever could. This wasn’t his body… this wasn’t him.

He wanted to somehow take them off. He hated it but he couldn’t and honestly all he could and wanted to do was cry his heart out.

Hormones, fucking hormones. And the hitting had been worse. Maybe if he could just disappear.

Beck was finally able to take a good look around the bathroom. It again had no windows and was abnormally cold. The shower wasn’t much special it had the same type of floor tiles that the rest of the room had and there was only a small heightening of a different type of tile to make a line between the part of the shower and the rest of the room, and to hold back the water. There was a sink on the other side of the room… with a mirror. 

Beck wanted to walk over and look into it but he was sure he was going to hate what he was gong to see. He carefully stood up and took the wall for lazy support. It had been easier for him if he had just crawled over there but didn’t want to lower himself… if he hadn’t reached that point already.

He was making his way over to the other side of he room. It had felt like cheating, calling Northheart Daddy. It had been so special between him and Cyrus and now it was gone. Now it was his.

Beck took a moment before looking into the mirror. He took a deep breath and looked up. He was shaking and the water droplets on his skin might as well be ice. He had a bruised eye and a deep red cut in his bottom lip. The bruise on his eye was walking down over to his cheekbone where some of the skin had been broken. This was from the times that Northheart had ‘accidentally’ hit him. His wrists were red and purple and his collarbone and neck were coffered in hickeys and bruises that could be found all around his chest. His nipples were deep red and there was a large red bruise around his ankle with some points where the skin had broken from the chain. His hips showed large colors of purple and red in the form of hands. 

When he turned around he could see how red his ass was and knew that that was going to be the worst one of them all. 

He looked as he felt, disgusting, sick and worthless. Just as he was about to start crying again he felt a warm towel being wrapped around him. He flinched.

Beck turned around in shock to see Northheart standing behind him. The towel was big enough so Beck wouldn’t have to worry about his exposed self but he just couldn’t stand being in he same room as the man before him.

Northheart hated Beck flinching. There was nothing to be afraid of. Sure he got angry and punished Beck but that was truly only ever when Beck misbehaved. He couldn’t live without him why couldn’t Beck understand that? 

He was his everything and giving it just a little more time he’d knew Beck would feel the same way about him.

He guided Beck towards the chain that was near the door. He had laid clothes on it like last time. This time it was all black except for this baby blue sting with decorated mesh on it. Northheart helped Beck get dressed. Of course the boy wanted to put on the string himself and he was getting frustrated that Beck wasn’t allowing him to see him fully naked. He would adore him why couldn’t Beck understand?

He didn’t like the string. But he was grateful for the rest. Aside from the string there was a black pair of pajamas pants and a big grey sweater that Beck guessed to be Northheart’s personal property.

It was adorable to see as Beck was too small and the clothes too big. Now he just had a small soft and sleepy ball of fluff that was in need of some cuddles. He picked Beck up and carried him back into the bedroom where the boy noticed the new bedcovers. 

He was deeply praying that the man hadn’t discovered the key and that it was still there. He was getting out of this place now more than ever. He needed to.

The man placed Beck back onto the bed and laid next to him. “Now it is time for you to get some good sleep my boy,”

“Yes Daddy,” the boy replied. He’d rather call the man that than punishment again.

“Good boy,” he said as he petted Beck’s still slightly wed hair. “You have been a good boy taking your punishment like that, a very good boy,” The man said as he took the collar from the nightstand and put it around Beck’s neck again. 

A black leather collar with a heart shaped tag that simply read,

‘property of Daren Northheart’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was actually going to be part of a bigger chapter but it got too big i however will update the morning afther soon 
> 
> this time actually soon 
> 
> however the next update will be on tron school au
> 
> i hope all of you enjoyed and please leave comment as they make my day


	19. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus talks to sorlan who tells him to go talk to Tesler and Northheart finds out something interesting about Beck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to justify my late update for
> 
> But I'm back and I'm loving it so much 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING upwards  
> The tags as stands in the tags may change  
> This will probably change to include rape  
> not all the way but Northheart will be getting further than Tesler  
> Or a scene of Northhearts imagination  
> Both of these will be skippeble and idk if I should or shouldn't include them as they might make the larger crowd uncomfortable

Cyrus was sitting opposite to Sorlan. They were upstairs in the dining area as the man lived above his shop.

 

Cyrus looked down at the hot chocolate milk that had been handed to him but he wasn't drinking. It reminded him of Beck. The kid loved marshmallows.

 

"So," Sorlan began. "What made you think it was me?"

 

Cyrus looked up but didn't say anything. 

 

"You do realize I have noticed you watching me for the past few days right? Must say you're pretty good. I didn't realize it untill Thursday, " the man spoke casually. 

 

Cyrus let out a sigh. They already thought he was terrible so his situation couldn't get any worse, no matter what he said. "You're a single grown man who's known Beck for a while so you could have known about the Buddha to Buddha bracelet. You're about his height from what I can remember and disapprove of anyone that dares to go near Beck. You always look so happy when you see him and the chocolates he kept getting were from your shop. You babysat him and I know you still have the key to the house, aside from that you also have his number and were present at the party. It must have been someone from the school dance because no one else could have known about Tesler that quickly if they hadn't been there. The other thing is your handwriting"

 

Sorlan raised an eyebrow. "I read the letters Beck had gotten from the stalker and the handwriting is done neatly. Sure that would be something anyone could do but then it wouldn't look as casual as it did. The letters would look more different from each other. Writing every letter as precisely and clean as possible would mean they would draw the words and pay attention making each letter come out differently. However this is all in the exact same style. Meaning that is has to be someone with a clean handwriting. You write on cakes and on cards everyday..."

 

The man's eyes widened a little. "impressive... but I'm not it. What you saw downstairs was actually my own reach."

 

A silence fell between them. 

 

Cyrus looked around the room. It was nice and fairytale like. Probably exactly what he would have imagined if he tried to picture a room to fit the vibe of the store. 

 

It wasn't unpleasant sitting there. It could be the warm chocolate or the fairytale books on a small shelf, it could be the heat compared to the cold outside in wich he had been waiting for a while, it could be the old pots and pans, it could be the warmth or the smell of cinnamon, it could be that this place was reminding him of Beck.

 

Cyrus looked up at Northheart, he only now noticed his own tears. "why didn't you call the cops?"

 

The man let out a small laugh. "because, and call me crazy or not, I don't think you have really done anything wrong. You are only looking for the one you love."

 

Cyrus nodded. "I miss him. I really hadn't planned on anything... I'm sorry."

 

"No, talk," the man spoke as he gave him a warm smile.

 

 Cyrus looked up again. "I want to find him. I still have hope Beck's alive but a part of me thinks that he's dead but that I don't want to admit to that because so far he's been the reason why I still try. He motivates to stop smoking and makes me laugh but... I love him and I can't have anyone hurt him. Sometimes I wonder that if he'd rejected me if I maybe had been the one stalking him." Cyrus took a moment. "he's the good me in me without him it doesn't feel like I can be good."

 

Sorlan moved his hand to cover Cyrus's. "You are good, believe me."

 

The boy turned away from the man. "Doesn't feel like it." A small tear appeared.

 

"We all miss Beck. Believe me if you knew what's going on with Tron right now it will change your whole view of him. I'm sorry if people blame you. Often when something bad happens people try to find the evil for it and punish it, makes them feel like they are in control and that they can actually do something. However they don't know who actually kidnapped Beck. Think they are more sad than angry with you."

 

"I don't know what to tell you."

 

Sorlan laughed. "See," the man began as he dropped a map full of paper on the table. "how about you tell me how far you are with finding the man who actually did this."

 

Cyrus moved his hands away from the cup and pulled out the papers from the map. Seems like he wasn't the only one who was having a special investigation of his own. They were facts and copies of police reports.

 

"I got connections at the police department and everyone trusts  almost everyone here."

This was actually very useful. Now Cyrus had insight on the sence of Tesler and the detail they had found, DNA, voice recognition leading to possible times and suspects. This was the good stuff. 

 

"You can have it on one occasion, talk to Tesler."

 

Cyrus looked up at the man with a 'are you crazy' look. "He tried to-" 

 

"I know I know, but he just had woken up and hasn't talked to the police yet. If you get to him first you might make a difference."

 

Cyrus looked down a the critical information laying out in frond of him. 

 

Tesler could confirm it wasn't him, give him information... 

 

Cyrus stood up, took the map and nodded ."I'll talk to him... for Beck."

 

 

 

__________

 

Humiliation. 

 

It was the one word that was able to describe just how he felt. Beck was laying calmy in Northheart's arms trying to make a move. His ass was still hurting badly but the humiliation was worse. To think that he man had pulled up the dress and spanked him like a little child... it was so humiliating. 

 

Northheart was slowly moving his hand up and down Beck's shoulder. He could feel the tense that the boy still had in him. 

 

True as it was he didn't regret spanking him. It hurt him to see Beck scared of him and he'd rather have it any other way but if it must be like this... It would have been all better if that man had never laid a hand on him. The urge to claim Beck as his was getting the best of him. He wanted to be with the boy he loved so much and the constant long years of craving love had just drove him insane. He knew hurting Beck was wrong he knew kidnapping was wrong and he wished he could have been in a situation where it didn't have to be like this. If he could only just have gotten a devorce with his ex, if only Beck had been older. 

 

He loved Beck, no matter the age. What he felt for him he knew wasn't pedofilia even if people might see it like that. He'd never been attracted to children at all and didn't want Beck in any way just for his body and sex, he wanted Beck as a person. It would have been the same if not easier if Beck was in his thirties. He didn't want to kill, go back to the all less than legal family business to affort living with Beck in secret forever, to take him away to another country. 

 

But it all was just more prove of how much he loved Beck. He knew Beck was perfection no matter what, happiness no matter what. All those years craving Beck and suffering had still been the happiest of his life.

 

Just imagine how it would be like if they actually were together. 

 

The boy shifted a bit wich with withdrew Northheart out of fantasizing Beck in a wedding dress, or suit.

 

"Good morning baby," the man whispered in Beck's ears.

 

The boy carefully hummed. "How are you feeling?"

 

"hurt" the boy said softly. He knew he needed to do something somehow to get Northheart from suspecting the key or anything like that. But he wanted to go against the man as well.

 

Northheart sighted and nodded. The man climbed over the bed and got out, leaving Beck behind. 

 

"I know what will make you feel better and gets rid of those bruises." just as the man was about to walk out he looked back around again and smiled. "Daddy will be back soon, will you be a good boy?"

 

Beck closed his eyes in defeat. "Yes Daddy."

 

The man smiled "good."

 

 

And the man walked away Beck moved over the big bed to get to the edge. He felt like throwing up and he'd rather not do it in the bed.

 

 

 

Northheart took out his phone and did some research while sitting in his car on the driveway. It had frozen overnight and the engine needed to warm up. 

 

He ready over a Daddy blog. As far as he knew it was just an internet kink but apparently there was so much more to it. There were people out there in Daddy/babyboy relationships and people that wrote about it. There were tips on how to be a Daddy, how to deal if a boy need a sertain thing or do's and don'ts. Some were actually useful for him. Beck had a lot of these problems and the solution seemed to work on others. 

 

They also gave cards on how to spank and how hard it should be where. Apparently, he'd done it wrong. There were sertain places where you could spank or else it would leave serious bruises. Luckily for him there were also guides to what you can do to easy the skin and help it heal. It was going to be a lot of work to get to know everything about being a real Daddy but he was, more than overwhelmed with the information, turned on.

 

He started to drive to get some of the things he wanted to get Beck in the first place and some that he just got recommended to him. Anti diaper rash cream was one of them. It appeared to relax the skin and even some Insta models used it to get better skin and stop pimples from appearing.

 

Whatever, if it helped Beck it helped Beck. As he started to drive he wondered just how far he wanted to maybe take the Daddy kink. There were so many aspects of it. Some Daddys even wend all the way and daipered the boys but he wasn't sure if Beck would react to that well. The man laughed, definitely not. 

 

 

Beck had been laying in about eight different positions before kind of getting comfortabel in one. His ass hurts because of the bigger ass that decided to kidnap him.

 

The boy wanted to close his eyes again but heard some noise outside, Northheart had returned. Great now he wasn't going to be able to relax.

 

The big door opened and the man stepped inside. He was looking serious and clamly put the bags down and walked over to the bed. He'd taken one small bag with him. Daren carefully petted Beck's ass and the boy whimpered. "Have you learned your lesson?"

 

Beck nodded and started to slowly cry. 

 

"Good, then you do understand why I punish you the way I do right? As I don't want him to still have a claim over the body that's mine?"

 

Northheart expected a 'yes Daddy' and an apology from Beck but was in no way prepared for what was coming for him.

 

"He doesn't have a claim over my body, Daddy," Beck said Daddly quickly after the rest in hope that he wouldn't get spanked again. Why was he so horrible at keeping his mouth shut.

 

Daren looked down at the ground. His serious expression fading. "He does have your  _virginity_ "

 

What? Did Daren, no, Northheart really think... Oh God he really thought that Cyrus and his actually had sex yet? But why would he- Beck wanted to slap his forehead. Of course! The big hickey he had left on Cyrus's neck.

 

Wait but this was perfect. Now he could play it off as being scared of sex and wanting to save himself until marriage or something like that. The man would stop constantly trying to sleep with him. Beck was only realizing it now. Northheart wanted sex so badly because he wanted to overthrow Cyrus. 

 

Beck looked up at the man with his biggest innocent puppy eyes and made himself small. "But... we never had sex."

 

Northheart immediately looked at Beck, his expression blank and eyes wide.

 

It took the man a full minut of staring and it made Beck quite uncomfortable. 

 

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

 

Beck moved a little forward. "We never slept together." god this felt so horrible to cheat on Cyrus like this. It wasn't really cheating and definitely not worse than being forced by the man but definitely horrible. "We did... things... but I'm still a virgin."

 

Northheart pinned Beck roughly down on the mattress. "SAY THAT WHILE LOOKING INTO MY EYES. DON'T YOU DARE LIE."

 

Beck was shocked but tried to keep his calm. "I-I am a virgin. We never had sex."

 

The man knew when Beck was lying... he wasn't. It all made so much sense. Of course Beck was going to be scared of sex with him if he never had it... It was too casual, too stupid... 

 

Beck was clean. 

 

The man looked down before exploding in happiness. He took the boy and lifted him into the tightest hug there was.

 

This was amazing, this was amazing, this... this...

 

He couldn't cortrol himself and Beck couldn't breathe. "THANK YOU, GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" The man straight up yelled. He leaned forward and kissed the boy over and over and over again. He wanted to stand up, he wanted to run, to jump.

 

Beck tried to not take it back. He felt violated by the man his touch. 

 

The man faced Beck. "I love you so much. You make me the happiest man alive. I'm sorry... fuck I'm so, so sorry for ever trying to force you or pressure you into anything. I swear I didn't know. I PROMISE that I will keep you like that untill our wedding night. No more claiming."

 

The man hugged Beck again and wend over his ranting over loving Beck, Beck making him happier than he had ever been... true love and that he wanted to make it special. 

 

Deep down Beck knew this had been the best idea. Terrible as it felt it was getting him closer to the key around the man's neck and so, closer to his freedom. 

 

Beck was now taking back control over his life and fate even if that meant having to submit for a while... he could smell freedom. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but the next chapter is going to be so long
> 
> If you want talk or ask personally about the story or anything:
> 
> Tumblr: goldenskyrose  
> Insta: flaconangel  
> Gmail :flaconangel@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it 
> 
> Tumbler: goldenskyrose


End file.
